Hatimu, dalam tangan ini
by dolorussven
Summary: ch.31 any/any. • Ah, kata-kataku tak akan sampai padanya. • various pairings, now finished; thank you!
1. gusion, karina

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 1:** desideratum; gusion/karina [reincarnation au.] – 1 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** gusion sadar, bara di mata wanita itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan dendam.

 **note:** ini awalnya mau _update daily_ , tapi gajadi deh, ribet hehehh. jadi ini update bila memungkinkan. oh, dan _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

.

* * *

.

Ada pedang dengan pisau ganda yang tertancap di sisi bangunan gereja.

Gusion melihat-lihat benda itu dengan heran dari puncak menara jam. Cahaya bulan membuat ujung runcing benda itu berkilat sinis, warnanya kehijauan, seperti permata. Berpendar bersih berbahaya, namun seperti belum pernah digunakan untuk membunuh. Gusion harap demikian.

Belati cahayanya ia lontarkan ke arah jendela, tepat di samping pedang itu—lalu benang-benang cahaya menariknya ke sana. Tangannya ia eratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedang di sampingnya. Ia memanjat masuk ke dalam lantai dua gereja. Tidak ada doa yang ia panjatkan sebelum menapaki gedung—semoga Tuhan memaafkan perbuatannya.

Di dalam, ia melihat sosok seseorang, tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Di bawah lantai di ruangan remang-remang, seorang gadis kecil, tubuhnya mungil, tergenang darah yang merembes dari gaun malamnya. Gadis itu terbatuk, ia melingkari tangannya sendiri ke perutnya, berharap darahnya tak lagi keluar.

Ia terlalu terkejut sehingga tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa—namun saat sadar, ia melempar belatinya ke arah wanita itu, tiga totalnya. Wanita itu, gesit tubuhnya, melompat mundur, dan bertengger pada kandil baja besar yang tergantung dari langit-langit gereja. Mata mereka bertemu, menginspeksi satu sama lain.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita itu melemparkan pedangnya melewati Gusion—yang lengah, karena kemudian wanita itu memanfaatkan momen itu untuk melompat dan menendangnya tepat di wajah, untuk kemudian melarikan diri.

Ada perasaan yang familiar di dadanya. _Mata wanita itu._

* * *

Sesuatu menariknya kembali untuk meminta lebih.

Wanita itu, jenjang lehernya, menatap lurus seorang ilmuwan yang sedang mempresentasikan penemuannya di aula kota. Ia mendengus, lalu menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai bekerja untuk mempertajam pedangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gusion—yang, reflek, mendapat respon yang sepenuhnya diprediksi; wanita itu menyerangnya, cepat namun brutal. Gusion melangkah mundur, satu langkah, dua, lalu melempar belatinya ke gedung di sebelahnya, dan menarik dirinya menuju ke sana.

Tak membiarkannya pergi karena kini ia memiliki satu set senjatanya, wanita itu melompat—dan Gusion menyadari bahwa wanita ini bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya. Di samping matanya yang berkilat menentang bulan, ada satu karakteristik lain yang semula tak nampak karena helaian rambut indigonya.

Ia seorang _elf_.

Melalui warna kulitnya, asumsi Gusion ia adalah seorang _elf malam._

"Mau kenalan?" ia memulai. Wanita itu menebasnya, namun Gusion cepat bereaksi. Ia menapaki bahu wanita _elf_ itu, lalu melompat dan berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "Kau… terlihat kesepian."

Wanita itu menjerit—ia mengertakkan giginya, melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya tidak teratur. Matanya berkilat, luapan emosi saat ayunan pedangnya dihentikan oleh sebilah belati cahaya milik Gusion, yang saat ini tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Pikirkan aku sampai pertemuan kita selanjutnya, ya?"

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mata mereka bertemu—heh. _Mata adalah jendela jiwa_. Mungkin ada benarnya.

* * *

Ada bara api di mata wanita itu semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Pertemuan mereka berlangsung seperti ini: _elf_ itu berdiri di salah satu lokasi terisolasi, seperti, menara jam, lalu Gusion akan datang dan mengejutkannya. Wanita itu akan menyerangnya, tidak banyak bicara, dan Gusion akan mengindarinya tiap saat, tertawa dan girang merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan menyelami dadanya.

Saat pedang dan belati mereka beradu memperebutkan dominasi, Gusion tersenyum pada wanita itu, yang mengertakkan giginya, dan bara yang menyala dimatanya, mengundangnya untuk semakin mendekat. Seperti kelakatu, tertarik pada cahaya lampu pada malam gulita yang dingin.

Kemudian: "Aku sangat menyukai matamu."

Disitulah wanita itu kehilangan kendalinya—ia berteriak, seperti seruan perang. Gusion melompat mundur, sinkron dengan aksi wanita tersebut. Tetapi kemudian wanita itu menerjang lurus ke arahnya—tidak diduga-duga.

Lalu wanita itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada Gusion.

Gusion tertawa—tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri hingga mengabaikan tanda peringatan yang diberikan wanita itu padanya. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu puncak menara jam, kemudian hak tinggi wanita itu menginjak pipinya. "Mau dengar cerita?"

Pedangnya bergelimang sinis di atas cahaya bulan dalam ruang remang-remang. Tetes-tetes darah mengalir dari ujung runcingnya, hingga tak ada lagi darah di permukaan pisaunya. "Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang raja muda yang egois." Mulainya. "Suatu hari, dalam perjalanannya kembali setelah mempererat hubungan diplomasi dengan negeri tetangga, ia tiba di sebuah danau dengan bintang-bintang di permukaan airnya yang tenang."

Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Wanita itu menginjaknya, lebih kasar, memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan. "Di sana, seorang anak perempuan berdiri seorang diri. _'Kau nampak kesepian.'_ Kata sang raja. Anak perempuan itu, bersih tak mengetahui keburukan yang mengintai, meraih tangan sang raja, lalu dibawalah ia kembali ke kastil."

Gusion merasa seperti ia tahu ke arah mana cerita ini akan berakhir. Tetapi ia tetap diam. "Sang raja mulai menaruh hati pada anak perempuan itu. Senyum dan tawanya, serta matanya yang seolah ditaburi bintang-bintang menjeratnya dalam keinginan untuk memiliki." Wanita itu menarik kerahnya, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke dinding.

Ia mengaduh, merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit. Wanita _elf_ itu menghampirinya dan menginjak lukanya yang terbuka; ia mengerang kesakitan namun wanita itu tak sedikitpun menorehkan emosi di wajahnya. "Saat anak perempuan itu ingin pergi, sang raja tak rela." Katanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya? Kau meracuniku, memenjarakanku dalam menara itu."

Wanita itu tertawa histeris. "Saat aku mulai melawan ingin bebas, kau mengikat tanganku, merantai leher ini. Kau membakar telapak kakiku agar aku merasa kesakitan tiap kali aku melangkah. Saat lidahku mulai banyak bicara, kau memotongnya."

Gusion menutup matanya; ingatan dari suatu zaman hadir seperti hantu dalam ingatannya. Wanita ini bukan cahaya lampu untuk laron-nya; melainkan matahari untuk Ikaros-nya.

"Saat kau lihat, mataku sudah tak lagi memiliki keindahan yang sama seperti dahulu, kau mencungkilnya keluar." Gusion melihat lekat-lekat wanita itu.

Ada bulir-bulir air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"Tapi… kendati demikian… aku masih tetap mencintai orang yang kutemui di danau pada hari itu."

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	2. rafaela, argus

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 2:** aphotic; rafaela/argus [ghosting; abusive relationship.] – 2 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** rafaela yang malang, setia sampai mati pada pria yang ia sayang.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

.

* * *

.

Tarikan napas berdecit, lingkaran gelap di sekitar matanya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa perih di tangannya kala menyentuh permukaan piring. Mungkin tulangnya patah lagi; Argus menariknya terlalu kasar. Argus menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Rafaela menyukai itu—atau, memaksa dirinya untuk menyukai itu.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahannya—sudah lima tahun. Rafaela masih ingat saat ia berbaring malas di sisi pria itu, dan dahinya dikecup manja, lalu Argus, wajahnya memerah tidak terbiasa menunjukkan afeksi, mengajaknya untuk menikah, tersesat bersama-sama dalam realita hidup mereka—seorang suster di sekolah kejuruan, dan seorang ahli beladiri dari _dojo_ di sebelah sekolah itu.

Mereka menikah—Rafaela merasa seperti wanita paling beruntung hari itu; meskipun gaunnya hanyalah gaun pesta biasa tanpa renda-renda cantik. Ia senang, saat jemari mereka bertaut mengikat janji sehidup-semati, karena Argus tak sempat membelikan cincin untuknya. Tapi tak apa, hari peringatan satu tahun jadinya pernikahan mereka, Argus memperbaiki kesalahannya dan menghadiahinya cincin pernikahan paling cantik yang pernah Rafaela lihat.

Ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detakan jantungnya. Menahan rasa sakit kepala yang semakin hari semakin buruk.

Malam itu Argus menciumnya, setelah tiga bulan dia tidur di ranjang orang.

Rafaela tak menyuarakan protesnya, tak juga berpikir untuk melakukan hal serupa, karena ia istri yang setia.

* * *

Argus mencekiknya malam itu.

Ia meronta meminta oksigen, mencakar pergelangan tangan pria di atasnya. Tidak diindahkan, kakinya menendang udara, hingga mendarat pada perut pria itu, yang terpukul mundur jatuh dari ranjang dan menahan sakit. Rafaela terkesiap, lalu berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Maaf."

Matanya panas. Ia—ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Argus.

Pria itu menamparnya. "Jangan pura-pura baik di hadapanku."

Air matanya tumpah ruah saat ia didorong dengan kasar hingga punggungnya yang masih nyeri menempel pada dinding. Hingga pagi menjelang, ia terlelap di lantai, menunggu Argus keluar dari kamar mandi, ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi. Namun ditunggu-tunggu, pria itu tak kunjung keluar.

Rafaela mengusap matanya dan berjalan menghampiri kamar mandinya; di jendela, ada tali panjang yang terjulur sampai ke bawah.

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap setia.

* * *

Anak perempuan yang mengidolakannya di sekolah, Angela, mengatakan padanya: "Mengapa ibu tidak lari?"

Angela mungkin kecil, namun ia cerdas. Fondasi dan perban tidak mengingkari refleks tubuhnya yang menyentak dan menegang saat pergelangan tangannya disentuh atau dipaksa melakukan sesuatu. Matanya berkaca, khawatir. "Ibu… larilah, ibu tidak mungkin senang di hubungan seperti itu." ia menyentuh Rafaela, yang tersentak mundur.

Senyumnya pedih.

"Aku senang, kok." _bersamanya._

Katanya, masih setia.

* * *

"Buatkan makan malam."

Itulah kata sapaannya saat ia pulang. Rafaela tersenyum, walau menyakitkan, ia harus meyakinkan Argus untuk tinggal bersamanya dalam bahtera rumah tangga yang mereka bangun ini. Ia memasak apa yang ia bisa dalam kondisinya. Favorit Argus—di awal-awal pernikahan mereka, Argus menyukai masakannya yang ini. _Seperti anak kecil._

Tetapi meja dipukul dengan kasar. "Aku tidak menyukai telur." Katanya. "Kau istriku lima tahun belakangan atau pembantu baru?"

"Ma-maaf."

Ia ditinggalkan sendiri di ruang makan. Rafaela memungut beling dari pecahan piring yang dilempar oleh Argus, tangannya terkoyak tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusan dapur dengan cepat agar ia bisa tidur sebelum Argus mematikan lampu kamar—ia tidak ingin mengganggunya bila ia sudah berbaring. Salah salah ia minggat lagi, seperti kemarin. Ia tidak ingin sisi ranjang yang dingin tanpa kehadiran Argus.

Saat ia mencuci piring, Argus mengintai di belakangnya.

Tangannya terselip—cincin pernikahan mereka bergulir turun ke pengurasan. Ia meraihnya namun tangannya terlalu licin untuk memegang ujungnya dengan kuat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke belakang, takut. Argus menatapnya.

"Sudah?" tanyanya.

"A-be… belum." Ia membalas.

Argus, merasakan sesuatu disembunyikan oleh Rafaela, ia lantas bertanya—atau meminta jawaban. "Apa yang terjadi."

Rafaela terdiam. Ia tidak mau menjawab. Tapi tidak menjawab konsekuensinya adalah rasa sakit. "…cincinnyajatuhkepengurasan."

Saat itulah Argus mulai memukulinya, menendangnya, dan melayangkan kata-kata kasarnya lagi.

Dadanya sesak, ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Tapi ia masih setia.

* * *

Tangannya bau lumpur dan keringat mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia berbaring seorang diri di ranjangnya yang dingin. Ia kepanasan, tapi ia merasa dingin. Matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit; memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan. Di dinding, tergantung foto yang diambil pada hari pernikahan mereka. Rafaela terlihat senang.

Argus menurunkan foto itu.

Ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia menghela napas, mungkin ia perlu menyudahi hari ini.

" _Aku menyukai foto itu."_

Kata suara Rafaela di belakangnya. Ia tersentak kaget, pelan-pelan berbalik—dan mendapati istrinya, hidup dan senang, di belakangnya. Senyumnya semanis saat pertama kali berjumpa, namun kulitnya sepahit terakhir kali Argus melihatnya. Memar dan luka sayat di sana-sini. Ia melangkah mundur.

"Enyah, iblis."

Wajah wanita itu mengerut. "Aku bukan iblis; aku istrimu." Katanya. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Aku… akan terus setia bersamamu, Argus. Dalam suka maupun duka; dalam hidup maupun mati… itu janji kita, kan?"

Argus melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya terpojok di dinding. Wanita itu masih menatapnya, lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Apakah kau lapar? Aku bisa buatkan sesuatu untukmu—oh, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Aku menyimpan obat d—"

Suara jeritan terdengar.

Rafaela tetap menatapnya. Tersenyum saat pria itu berlari menuju pintu keluar, hendak mengakui apa yang telah ia perbuat di kantor polisi.

"Aku akan tetap setia bersamamu selamanya, kemanapun kau pergi, Argus."

Ia masih tetap setia.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	3. gusion, hayabusa

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 3:** juxtapose; gusion/hayabusa [workplace au.] – 3 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** gusion membawa buket besar bunga pada hari itu. hayabusa alergi.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

.

* * *

.

Fanny, si pemilik toko bunga yang letaknya tiga blok dari rumahnya, mensiul jahil ke arahnya saat melihat dirinya menampakkan diri dengan pakaian rapih, seperti baru disetrika—dan aroma bunga, seperti baru diambil dari _laundry_ —yang tidak pernah terjadi bila telah mengenal Gusion selama tujuh tahun, kecuali mungkin kalau mau kiamat.

"Jadi ada bos baru di kantormu, atau hari ini akan kiamat?" ia bertanya. Ia berharap kiamat. Ia benci dunia ini dan orang-orang idiot di dalamnya. Kemarin ia bertemu dengan ibu-ibu yang ngotot bunga mawar hanya berwarna merah—sedangkan ia, floris, _pemilik toko bunga_ , sudah mengatakan padanya ada variasi lain.

"Bukan keduanya." ia bersenandung—yang… cukup aneh. Fanny mengerut. _Shit_. Apa yang terjadi kalau begitu? Hari kebalikan?—tunggu, sepertinya itu perayaan di kartun dan tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Apa yang membuat Gusion, manusia sampah lokal, membenahi dirinya sendiri sampai sejauh ini? "Hei, buatkan aku satu buket besar bunga ya, yang terbaik—dengan aroma paling harum."

"Ooohhh." Kata Fanny, memahami gelagat pria di depannya. "Siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung?"

Gusion menorehkan senyum lebar. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

* * *

"Geh!" adalah reaksi awal Hayabusa saat ia memasuki kantor. Ia mengeluarkan masker yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tangannya ia lambaikan pada Kagura yang mendapat pekerjaan sebagai resepsionis di kantor asuransi ini. Gusion melihat pria itu dengan was-was—sudah layakkah penampilannya? Ah, pasti sudah. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

"Minggir." Seseorang mendorongnya—Hayabusa. Ah, pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk, buket bunga di tangan, berdua dengan orang yang disukai di ruang sempit. Serasa dunia milik berdua.

Hayabusa bersin. Jarinya ia usap ke matanya yang berair. Gusion melihatnya dan menganggap kalau itu cukup menggemaskan. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu—namun tiba-tiba lampu _lift_ berkedap-kedip, sebelum menyerahkan nyawanya yang diputus distributor listrik. Pergerakan berhenti.

Pria yang sedikit lebih pendek di sampingnya menatap ke langit-langit. "Ah, sialan." Gumamnya. Ia melirik ke Gusion—yang tersenyum ramah. Hayabusa mendecih. "Menjauh." Ia mendorong pria itu darinya.

"Kau tidak sopan." Balasnya. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menyukai orang ini, Gusion tidak tahu—tapi ia sangat menyukai orang di sampingnya, ia sangat manis, tatapan matanya yang tajam mengundang cinta masuk ke hatinya. "Tidakkah ibumu mengajarkanmu tata karma?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku."

"Oh."

Itu—itu tidak terduga. Suasana mencekam. Hayabusa bersin, sekali lagi. Gusion terkekeh.

"Kau lucu saat bersin."

"Aku alergi bunga yang ada di tanganmu, brengsek! Berhenti bicara padaku."

 _Shit._ Ia tidak tahu calon pacarnya alergi. Aaaaah ini buruk, ini buruk, ini buruk. Ia tertawa—pria itu menatapnya tajam, menantangnya untuk membuka mulut besarnya. Sepertinya tiap ia bicara, suasana akan semakin keruh. Ah, bodoamat, peduli. "Apakah kau malaik—"

Hayabusa melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gusion.

* * *

Sepulang dari kantor, Gusion mampir ke toko bunga tempat Fanny berdiam. Tawanya terbahak-bahak saat melihat lebam di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" ia tertawa—tersengal-sengal.

"Ketampanan tiada tara yang diberkahi Tuhan." Balasnya.

Fanny melompat turun dari kounter, ia meletakkan gunting kukunya lalu menginspeksi lebam di wajah kawannya itu. "Aku pernah melihat lukisan karya seorang artis beraliran abstrak, dan karyanya tidak sebastrak wajahmu."

Gusion menghela napas. "Ia memukulku."

Tawanya makin keras. "Oh, kawan, teman, bung, aku turut bersuka ci—maksudku, berduka cita." Ia masih tertawa, sialan memang. Ia berbalik, hendak pulang—niatnya kemari untuk mencari simpati, tapi floris sialan itu malah menertawakannya. Temannya tujuh tahun ini. Kenapa juga mereka masih berteman?

"Tunggu—mau kemana kau?"

"Menjauhi racun dalam hidup ini, mencari simpati pada orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku."

Mendengar itu Fanny mengacungkan jempolnya, dan memegangi perutnya yang kelelehan tertawa. "Dpft—kau tidak akan pergi jauh dari sini kalau begitu."

* * *

Esoknya, saat ia menekan tombol _lift_ , seseorang menyentuh punggungnya.

Ah—Kagura, wanita resepsionis yang adalah teman dari Hayabusa—yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu, wajahnya merona merah. Mungkin masih marah. Wanita bersurai putih salju itu tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi, apakah kau yang kemarin terjebak di _lift_ bersama Haya?"

Ia mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, namun matanya terkunci pada sosok di belakangnya. Kagura menyamping. "Te-temanku ingin meminta maaf." Ia menyenggol Hayabusa. "Nah, sekarang minta maaf."

Pria itu membuang pandangannya, menatap yang lain-lain selain wajah Gusion yang masih lebam. "Aku minta maaf." Bisiknya.

"Kurang keras, Haya."

"MAAF!"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang, katakan padanya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu."

Hayabusa mendecih, Kagura menginjak kakinya. "A-aku… aku— _ehm_ , nanti… makan siang… ber—bersama?"

Ini—ini mimpi, ya? Matanya masih terpaku pada pria dengan sorot mata tajam di hadapannya, yang membuang tatapannya entah ke mana—menggemaskan, ia malu. Ia menelan gumpalan saliva di mulutnya. "Y-ya—tentu saja, iya."

Kagura menariknya mendekat, lalu berbisik. "Kau mengecewakanku, aku akan menghajarmu lebih sakit." Wanita itu kemudian mendorongnya masuk pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. "Nah, karena sudah selesai, pergilah kalian berdua."

Gusion keringat dingin. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Te-teman perempuanmu itu… ehhh… unik."

Hayabusa menatapnya tajam. "Adakah usaha yang kau lakukan untuk tetap menyebalkan bahkan setelah aku menghajarmu?" Hayabusa menggeleng. Ia memang sangat protektif terhadap opini orang lain tentang Kagura. Dan bajingan ini menyebut Kagura unik dengan nada tidak yakin membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

Tapi ia mengingat Kagura, dan tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. "Lu-lupakan. Nanti, aku… aku menunggumu di resto sebelah, jam makan siang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?"

Hayabusa tidak memberi jawaban—tetapi ia seperti mengangguk sedikit, wajahnya merona merah padam.

 _Sepertinya ini kencan pertama._

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	4. zilong, freya

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 4:** perchance; zilong/freya [high school au.] – 4 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** "ajalku sudah dekat." / "sepertinya kurang dekat."

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

.

* * *

.

"Aku kayaknya pernah liat kamu."

"A-apaan sih. Mau gombal ya? Gagal tau. Minggir sana."

"Bukan… kamu familiar, tapi—AAAAH! Kamu yang suka nyontekin aku di kelas matematika kan! Ngaku!"

"…cih, padahal seharusnya ga ketahuan."

Setelah interaksi itu Freya ngibrit.

Setelah tertangkap ngumpet di gudang peralatan kebersihan, entah mengapa mereka bersahabat, seperti kembar siam. Susah dipisahkan. Kemana Zilong pergi, disitu Freya berada. Sebenarnya, setelah dilakukan negosiasi di gudang peralatan kebersihan, keduanya mencapai kesepakatan—Freya akan menyalin jawaban Zilong di kelas matematika, dan Zilong akan terbebas dari tugas sejarah selama satu semester.

* * *

"Aku udah belajar semaleman, masih ga ngerti."

Sekelompok dengan Freya dalam tugas yang _deadline-_ nya satu minggu adalah malapetaka terbesar dalam hidup Zilong.

"Sepertinya kita bakal remedial."

"Oh, wow. Aku tahu aku bodoh tapi mendengar temanku mengatakan itu, perasaanku tersakiti. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Zilong menunjuk buku catatan Freya, yang kini huruf-hurufnya sudah samar-samar karena ketumpahan air liur di kelasnya. "Menurutmu?"

* * *

"Zilong, Zilong, psst—kau berteman dengan Freya?"

"Ya."

"Dia manis kan? Atlet sekolah pula! Pacar ideal—apa yang ia sukai?"

"Membuat orang babak belur." Zilong mengingat hari pertama mereka bertemu; ia jatuh dari pohon setelah Layla mengazabnya: _'Aku harap seseorang akan membuat wajah jelekmu babak belur!'_ kemudian jatuhlah malaikat petaka dari langit. Spesial untuk orang-orang yang tidak mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatnya.

"…apa makanan kesukaannya?"

"Apapun yang bisa dimakan—dan penghapusan." Zilong masih pahit Freya menggigit penghapusnya saat pertemuan mereka terakhir kali—rengekannya masih menggema di kepalanya. _'Aku lapaaaaar belikan aku sesuatu sebelum aku memakan buku iniiiiii!'_

"Em… artis favoritnya?"

"Ia lebih suka mendengar jerit nelangsa orang-orang dalam penderitaan ketimbang musik pop." Kalau bukan karena itu, mengapa Freya sangat, sangat, menyebalkan pada Zilong?

* * *

Cara menenggelamkan Freya yang benar, agar ia lebih mengapresiasi oksigen: bawa dia ke perpustakaan, banjiri kepalanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

* * *

"Atlet sekolah, rajin sedekah, wajah yang indah, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghitung sampai sepuluh."

"Aku bisa menghitung sampai sepulu—mmfht!"

"Kau tidak akan menyukai perempuan jelek ini. Pergilah."

* * *

"Nah, lihat kan! Pekerjaanku sempurna!"

Lalu suara ledakan kecil.

"Uh, nyaris, sempurna?"

Ada asap keluar dari proyek sainsnya.

"Uh, terbaik di kelas ini!"

Kemudian ada api.

"Mu-mungkin… bagus."

Lalu kembali terdengar ledakan, lebih besar.

"Meh, ok, kuras—"

Zilong menjitaknya. "BANTUIN WOY!"

* * *

"Aku ada ide untuk memperbaiki nilai proyek sains kita."

"Apa ini akan menjadi bencana seperti terakhir pekerjaan kita _nyaris_ membakar seluruh sekolah?"

"Cih. Kalau sekolah terbakar kita kan bisa libur."

"Kuharap idemu bagus."

"...aku tidak janji."

"… _setidaknya_ kita punya ide."

* * *

 **warAngel:** Aku bisa mengajarkanmu sesuatu yang menarik di malam yang membosankan ini

 **easternWarrior:** ok aku mendengarkanmu

 **warAngel:** Aku butuh _password_ -mu

 **warAngel:** untuk _social experiment_

 **easternWarrior:** selamat malam freya

 **warAngel:** TUNGGU aku bisa membantumu mengurusi kelinci-kelinci itu

 **easternWarrior:** sungguh?

 **warAngel:** Aku juga bisa membantumu dalam hal lain;)

 **easternWarrior:** seperti…?

 **warAngel:** Membunuh orang

 **warAngel:** jk

 **easternWarrior:** aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu

* * *

"Freya, aku akan membayarmu bila kau menghajar Zilong hingga babak belur."

Kemudian Freya menghajar Zilong.

Setelah itu, uang yang Layla berikan mereka bagi dua.

Mereka _tos._

* * *

"I-sot-to-nik—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca catatanmu yang terlihat seperti cakar ayam."

"Kau pernah melihat catatanmu sendiri? Bisakah kau membaca catatanmu?"

"…poin yang bagus, Zilong."

* * *

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Tugas apa?"

"Baguslah."

* * *

"Seandainya aku seorang perempuan, mungkin aku akan lebih cantik dari model di majalah jelek itu."

"Oh, tentu saja, Freya—kau adalah laki-laki paling cantik yang pernah kutemui."

"…itu pujian atau hinaan?"

"Jangan biarkan orang lain menjatuhkan semangatmu. Kau cantik— _tunggu dulu_."

"KAU BILANG AKU CANTIK AAAAA—" Freya mulai meracau.

"Bukan! Bukan! Ah—keparat! Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku! Kau lebih jelek dari gurita tanpa tentakel!"

* * *

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur."

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Freya."

"Oooh! Kau mengerjakan tugas sejarah itu? Tigreal pergi seminar hari ini."

"…brengsek."

* * *

"Hei, Zilong."

"Ya."

"Seandainya ada kebakaran di rumahku, saat ini, kau akan menyelamatkanku, atau _laptop-_ mu?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Zilong ya ampun, kupikir kau temanku. Pengkhianat."

* * *

"Cintaku tidak bisa dibeli oleh emas maupun perak."

"Ya, ya, ya, bagus, Freya."

"Aku bukan perempuan murahan! Aku adalah perempuan kuat, yang tak akan mudah dilumpuhkan hanya karena sebuah virus—"

"Aku membawakanmu pizza."

"Aku mencintaimu, nikahi aku."

* * *

 **easternWarrior:** menurut kalian, pekerjaan apa yang bisa memberikanku uang yang banyak dalam waktu singkat, dengan upaya minim?

 **maleficGunner:** Babysitting

 **steElf:** jadi youtuber

 **warAngel:** Prostitusi

 **easternWarrior:** serius.

 **archerMoon:** Jadi penerjemah.

 **MoonMoon:** Ngamen di pusat kota

 **warAngel:** Rampok rumah orang

 **warAngel:** _Ngepet_

 **easternWarrior:** …estes. aku serius.

 **MoonMoon:** Aku juga serius

 **warAngel:** Aku freya

* * *

"Freya."

"Apa."

"Sebenarnya aku tuh…."

"A-apa…?"

"A-a-aku tuh…."

"Ngomong _to the point_ aja kenapa sih!"

"…kebelet."

Freya, yang jengkel, menendangnya masuk ke sumur—ada di belakang sekolah, katanya sih, berhantu.

Kemudian Layla datang, es krim di tangan. Mendengar Zilong menjerit dari dasar sumur, ia melirik Freya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Kau—kau mendorongnya masuk ke sumur?"

"Iya—dia nyebelin sih!"

"Idolaku."

Mereka sepenuhnya mengabaikan Zilong yang menjerit minta tolong—takut sama suaranya yang bergema dari dasar sumur—seperti suara-suara ghaib.

Ia takut hantu.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	5. lancelot - zilong

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 5:** tachycardia; lancelot/odette, zilong/? [master (or disaster) advisor lancelot.] – 5 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** lancelot bilang, gitar adalah instrumen terbaik untuk mendeklarasikan cinta.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** tolong saya ga bisa bahasa prancis maaf ya

.

* * *

.

Zilong tertunduk lesu. Ia melihat jari-jari di tangannya yang masih lecet karena tak berhenti belajar bermain gitar dari temannya, Clint, yang juga disaat bersamaan mengajarkan Moskov untuk bermain gitar—tiga orang, satu gitar. Dua kurang modal, satunya merana karena tiap dipegang oleh Moskov, senar gitarnya selalu putus.

Ia menghela napas, dramatis. Sudah lima bulan, hubungan mereka rasanya bergantung pada ketidakpastian. Zilong mencintainya, tapi kadang-kadang karena pujaan hatinya adalah orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan afeksi, rasanya seperti perasaannya yang dibalas di hari itu hanyalah servis lidah—dan sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan menjatuhkan bom nuklir; _"Kita putus."_

Bergidik ngeri bila dibayangkan.

"Ah, _bonjour_ , Zilong!" datanglah dia—pakar cinta. Manusia yang, karena satu keajaiban, Zilong percayai untuk menjadi penasehat. Kalau bukan karena Lancelot adalah satu-satunya temannya yang sampai saat ini sudah berpacaran, Zilong ogah minta saran darinya, apalagi di topik memalukan seperti percintaan. " _Quoi de neuf?_ "

"…aku… _masih_ tidak berbicara bahasamu." Balasnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Lancelot memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk menggunakan _bahasa itu_ , sedangkan sebagian orang yang mereka temui tidak paham—kecuali, mungkin, Odette—penari _ballet_ yang adalah orang lokal, namun fasih berbahasa Perancis karena warisan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kekasih hatimu?" tanyanya. "Berhasil, kan? Ia terpesona dengan karismamu?" rambut pirangnya dikibaskan—Zilong menahan wajahnya untuk mengerut; parfumnya sangat pekat baunya.

Zilong tersenyum, pahit. Mengingat saran yang diberikan Lancelot selalu berakhir tragis baginya. "Ia melempariku dengan lampu meja saat aku memainkan gitar."

Mendengar itu wajahnya yang semula riang tanpa beban membatu. Matanya melirik tajam Zilong. "A-apa—orang macam apa yang tidak menghargai petikan lembut gitar—bahkan orang elegan sepertiku— _dan… dan Odette-ku yang cantik_ —tahu, gitar adalah alat musik paling romantis untuk romansa muda!"

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, Lancelot mulai meracau tidak karuan, ia merasa seperti martabatnya baru saja diinjak-injak mendengar apa yang menimpa Zilong. " _Mon ami_ , aku butuh nama orang tidak berbudaya ini—aku akan mengajarkannya seperti apa seni dan budaya yang patut diapresiasi!"

"Oh, kurasa tidak perlu—mungkin bukan dianya yang tidak berbudaya, mungkin saranmu yang salah."

Ia terkesiap.

"Ka-kawan… ku?"

Ah, sial. Ia merasa iba melihat Lancelot yang terlihat sangat trauma mendengar kata-kata tajam Zilong. "Maksudnya, mungkin ia bukan orang yang suka dicekoki hal-hal yang kelewat romantis, seperti cokelat, bunga, lagu dan bahkan puisi. Jadi kurasa aku harus memulai dengan pelan-pelan dengannya."

Walau masih tidak terima. Zilong suka mengumbar afeksi—sayangnya kekasih hatinya tidak demikian. Berjalan berdua saja, dia akan pelan-pelan mundur dan berjalan di belakang, atau di depan Zilong. Mungkin masih belum sepenuhnya terbiasa diberi kasih sayang—tapi kasih sayang mereka selalu ada di ruang tertutup; walau subtil, _tapi ada._

* * *

 _Inilah harinya; ia sudah berlatih semaksimal mungkin seusai dinasehati Lancelot._

 _Ia memetik gitarnya, pelan-pelan. Menunggu kekasih hatinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini kejutan._

 _Sosoknya keluar, sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, siap berlayar ke alam mimpi. "Hei, aku suda—"_

" _Besok saja, aku ngantuk, oke?"_

 _Lampu pun dimatikan._

 _Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Zilong, tapi ia pelan-pelan mulai memetik gitarnya._

 _Disitulah momen dimana kekasihnya melemparinya dengan lampu meja._

* * *

"…Zilong... _mon ami_ , tolong. Saat aku bilang, _mainkan lagu romantis dengan gitar_ —aku tidak mengatakan kau harus memainkannya saat dia kelelahan dan kurang tidur." Lancelot menghela napas. Tuh, kan, ini seperti kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu—tetapi yang menjadi masalah di minggu itu adalah cokelat.

Zilong memberikannya cokelat yang sudah kadaluwarsa—dan dia enggan berbicara dengan Zilong selama beberapa minggu. _Silent treatment_ dari orang spesial itu sukses menyakiti egonya.

Entah kenapa saran darinya selalu saja dengan sukses disesatkan oleh Zilong. Lancelot risih, namun Odette suka mendengar cerita-cerita konyol dari pengalaman pria itu, makanya Lancelot agak tidak rela saat pria itu ingin menyerah dari saran-sarannya. Odette manis bila tertawa—tetapi tawanya yang lepas saat mendengar kisah Zilong, wajahnya yang memerah sesak napas, dan matanya yang berair karena ia tertawa terlalu keras—Lancelot sangat menyukai tawa yang seperti itu.

Tidak ada tata krama omong kosong keluarga bangsawan; hanya Odette.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukannya kapan."

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai momennya tepat."

"Tapi malam itu momennya terasa sangat, sangat tepat!"

 _Dasar bodoh._ Lancelot terkekeh dalam hati. Sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu—Lancelot menyarankan untuk memberinya bunga, Zilong melakukannya—sebuket bunga _lily putih_ , saat pujaan hatinya menangis. Momennya saat itu adalah: ibu dari kekasih hatinya didagnosa mengidap kanker. Tepat, namun cintanya salah kaprah dan menganggap itu gestur simpati.

Lancelot membelikan buku bahasa bunga untuk Zilong sehabis itu.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau… kau mengajaknya berdansa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Puisi?"

"Aku sudah coba; ia tertidur pulas saat mendengarkan karena tidak mengerti."

"Kau tulis?"

"Ia bilang tulisanku seperti cakar ayam, dan bahkan balita mampu berbahasa lebih puitis ketimbang aku."

"…Zilong… pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk menyudahi hubungan kalian?" karena sejujurnya ini tidak nampak seperti hubungan yang sehat. Zilong menggeleng kuat-kuat—ada determinasi yang kokoh di kilatan matanya. Aah, Lancelot melihat dirinya sendiri dalam mata itu. Untuk Odette.

* * *

"Dingin."

Kekasih hatinya menghela napas, malam itu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Zilong. Rambutnya menggelitik. "Sekarang?"

"Masih dingin."

"…."

"Aaah. Tubuhmu sangat hangat. Terima kasih—"

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(bisa diinput sendiri siapa pacarnya zilong di bagian ini)_


	6. harley, angela

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 6:** chisel; harley/angela [doll!angela] – 6 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** harley menyukai boneka di etalase toko itu; janjinya mereka akan terus bersama.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** saya dah pernah nulis harley/angela (dan sedikit lesley/gusion) yang lebih lighthearted dari ini; silahkan dicek di profil:)

.

* * *

.

Ia berlari ke toko barang antik di ujung jalan.

Di depan etalase toko, ada sebuah boneka yang rupanya sama seperti manusia, bola matanya lingkaran lebar berkilat, dan tiap lipatan di pakaiannya dirawat sangat baik. Pemilik toko menyapa Harley, yang segera berlari kecil menuju bagian tempat boneka itu berada.

Tangannya yang kecil meraih boneka itu. Mata boneka itu berkedip malas saat Harley mengguncangnya. Mulutnya tidak bergerak, namun ada suara yang menyapanya: "Halo, Harley. Kau kembali."

Harley terkesiap. "Selamat siang, Angela—tentu saja aku kembali!" karena ia sudah berjanji. Ia memainkan tangan boneka itu; detailnya sempurna. Pembuatnya pasti sangat berbakat. Detailnya sempurna. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Boneka itu terkekeh, halus, anak laki-laki itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai. "Membosankan—kecuali dirimu!"

Mendengar itu Harley tertawa. Ia melihat harga yang tercantum di ujung gaun boneka itu, lalu tersenyum miris. Harganya tak bisa ia bayar. Meminta ke tuan pemilik toko pun, enggan untuk diberi cuma-cuma karena benda itu adalah antik, nilainya tinggi bila menemukan pembeli yang tepat.

Suatu hari nanti, Harley akan memiliki uang yang cukup untuk Angela; satu-satunya sosok yang membuat dirinya senang di hidup ini.

* * *

Hari ini pun, Harley kembali, meskipun cuaca di luar tidak bersahabat.

Mereka terkikik, mengucapkan rahasia satu sama lain dalam bisik-bisik di ruang remang-remang. Tuan pemilik toko tidak mengganggu. Tuan pemilik toko tahu lebih baik daripada mengganggu Harley, yang mungkin masih berusaha melupakan kematian kakak perempuannya.

Suatu hari, Angela bilang padanya: "Harley tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Angela, kan?"

Harley, tertawa kekanak-kanakan, lalu balas mengatakan: "Tentu saja tidak! Suatu hari nanti aku akan memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membawamu pergi bersama denganku; lalu kita akan bersama-sama menaklukkan dunia."

Ia memikirkan pekerjaannya di pabrik besar dimana asap hitam mengepul tinggi menyentuh langit.

Suatu hari nanti, Harley akan mencari pekerjaan dengan upah yang besar, agar tabungannya bisa membawa Angela pergi dari sangkar emasnya.

* * *

Kesehariannya ia ceritakan pada Angela, yang bersenandung riang mengikuti alurnya. Boneka itu berkedip ke arahnya—dan Harley merasa senang saat Angela balas mengatakan: "Syukurlah."

Senyumnya merekah lebar, yang pertama semenjak ia masuk kemari. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menanyakan tentang hari yang Angela lalui—namun ia berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menggumpal di lehernya. Angela mengerut menatapnya, kemudian ia batuk.

Ketika ditanyakan, Harley membalas: "Aku hanya masuk angin."

Tapi napasnya yang tersengal seperti baru saja mengambil lari marathon sulit untuk ditutupi. Angela, kini khawatir. Tangannya yang lemas ia gerakkan sekuat tenaganya untuk meraih wajah Harley. Ia tak bisa mengangkat bahkan setengahnya.

Angela mendengar suaranya tercekat.

Harley bilang padanya: "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku janji!"

Si boneka tersenyum, lebar, tak mengetahui apapun.

* * *

Darah merangsek keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menelannya kembali, memaksa tersenyum pada boneka itu yang kini mulai jarang tersenyum—ada petunjuk di bola matanya; ia khawatir. Harley tidak menyukai kerutan di wajah Angela yang mengkhawatirkannya. Angela seharusnya tersenyum— _kenapa boneka bisa berekspresi jauh lebih bebas dari dirinya?_

"Harley…." Angela memulai, pelan. "Jangan paksakan dirimu bekerja terlalu keras, ya? Untuk Angela."

Ia tidak bisa berhenti, ia melakukan ini untuk Angela.

Pabrik tempatnya bekerja memberikan upah tambahan bagi pegawainya yang giat bekerja—Harley tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk uang yang lebih banyak.

Ia butuh uang.

Untuk Angela.

* * *

Kemarin Angela mengatakan padanya, "Bila kamu telah dewasa kelak, Angela akan tetap menunggu di sini. Jadi… Harley tidak butuh uang sekarang, tapi janjilah, nanti kamu akan kembali dan membawa Angela pergi dari sini."

Ia bekerja.

Terus bekerja.

Asap dari pabrik membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, tapi ia harus bekerja.

" _Angela… akan terus menunggu Harley."_

Ia terjatuh pada hari itu, di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota, dalam perjalanannya menuju Angela.

* * *

Etalase toko tempatnya berdiam, sosok boneka porselen anak-anak duduk diam, tak bergerak, tak bersuara. Berharap bersua dengan orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia tak kehilangan asa; hari demi hari tak bosan menunggu.

Hingga rangkanya berkarat, atau wajahnya tak sebening dahulu.

Ia masih menunggu.

Sampai hari ini.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(meikarta mengintensif)_


	7. aurora, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 7:** equilibrium; aurora/alucard [canonverse.] – 7 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** ia baru merangkak keluar dari neraka. aurora menemaninya dalam petualangan di dunia baru yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** yadda yadda saya dengerin _let it go_ waktu nulis ini lol

.

* * *

.

Kereta kudanya tergelincir di tengah badai salju yang kuat, tubuhnya reflek mengingat hari dimana ia kehilangan semuanya. Tangannya, kemanusiaannya, hatinya, dan _dia_. Ia meringkuk—perasaan yang tidak nyaman, dipaksa untuk mengingat, bukan memorinya, melainkan sensasinya, perasaan bersalah melata di bawah permukaan kulit.

Ada sebuah gua yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Aurora segera berdiri, lalu melangkah perlahan masuk ke sana. Ia mengucapkan salamnya kepada penghuni gua. Saat tidak ada balasan, ia masuk sedikit lebih dalam, dan duduk di atas batu.

Ia menyilangkan kakinya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dinding gua.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan nyala api.

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar—ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat nyala api dari dalam gua, berkobar marah. Pelan-pelan ia menjauhi kobaran api itu; tubuhnya terasa melemah. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari gua itu—namun sesuatu menariknya hingga ia terjatuh. Napasnya memburu, pergelangan kakinya terasa panas—yang melingkari kakinya memiliki warna merah menyala seperti api.

Suara jeritan kabur dari mulutnya yang masih kelu.

Semakin dekat dengan bara api itu—Aurora pikir, inilah akhirnya.

Mungkin disinilah akhirnya; ia bisa menyusulnya, dan mereka akan kembali bersama.

Namun sosok yang menyeruak dari kobaran api itu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, memutus apapun itu yang menyeret Aurora ke kobaran api neraka. Tak lama kemudian api dan jeritan terdengar lirih, lalu berganti dengan kegelapan, hampa, dan dingin. Sosok di hadapannya berdiri tegak, punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengapus jejak darah di dagunya.

Tangannya yang lain masih menyentuh gagang pedangnya. Ia terengah, lalu tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai—sinis ke Aurora. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari pria ini.

"Terima kasih." Adalah yang ia ucapkan. Tidak tergagap, walaupun tubuhnya menegang ketakutan. Tata karma yang diajarkan sewaktu ia kanak-kanak tertanam dalam menjadi kepribadiannya kala ia dewasa.

Pria itu nampak terkejut, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya melompat dari Aurora, dan melihat badai salju di luar gua. Ia menghela napas berat, tangannya mengusap kepalanya. "Aah, sial." Katanya. "Ini Nost Gal?"

Aurora mengangguk.

"Jauh sekali dari rumah." Kekehnya. Kakinya melangkah gontai mendekati Aurora yang masih meringkuk di sisi gua, ia lantas duduk tak jauh dari wanita berelemen es itu.

"Siapa namamu?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Pria itu menoleh sedikit, wajahnya nampak tak peduli.

"Alucard." Balasnya, acuh tak acuh. Ia menatap Aurora tepat di mata; manik birunya terbelalak, masih tak familiar dengan situasi mereka. "Kau?"

"Aurora."

* * *

"Kau mau ikut?"

Alucard bertanya saat badai sudah reda. Wanita dengan kristal es sebagai tangan menatapnya lekat. Pria itu tersenyum miring, nampak tahu bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaan itu kemungkinan besar tidak. Aurora menggeleng. "Kemana?"

"Melakukan sesuatu yang menarik." Balasnya. "Kau bisa membantuku melakukan satu atau dua pekerjaan—tenang, aku akan mengantarmu kembali bila kau mau."

Ia berpikir.

Di tempatnya berada, tak ada siapa-siapa yang menantinya. Kastil besarnya terasa dingin kala ia mengingat, dahulu ada orang lain yang menemaninya di spasi lebar ruang dansa megah itu. Ada orang lain yang tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Ada orang lain yang tertawa bersamanya. Tapi kemudian orang lain itu berlalu, menghilang, meninggalkan Aurora sendirian, dengan air mata, darah dan kutukan es abadi mengalir di nadinya.

Ia mengusap punggung tangannya yang mengkristal. Rindu ini menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak memiliki hal penting yang harus kulakukan—aku ikut."

* * *

Pikirannya terbang ke masa itu—saat ia berlatih untuk menciptakan salju dari kehampaan.

Saat orang itu melindunginya dan _berhasil_ —gagal; Aurora selamat, _ia tidak_ —salju berubah menjadi kristal, seperti air matanya—seperti hatinya, membeku. Seperti dirinya di hari itu; membeku di tanah, tersungkur menatap orang itu meregang nyawa, tidak percaya melihat darah, darah, dan darah—sakit di dadanya jauh lebih sakit daripada tangannya yang terbelah, lenyap.

Kala ia sadar bahwa tak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat ia lakukan, ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya—membiarkan energi baru mengalir, mengisi kehampaan jiwanya.

Matanya masih hampa.

Hatinya masih hampa.

Tangannya yang dingin (jauh lebih dingin dari es) menjadi saksi bisu atas deritanya.

Air matanya tak mengalir semenjak hari itu—mungkin sudah membeku bersama dengan hatinya, terjebak dalam salju abadi.

* * *

Ia berjalan seorang diri melintasi tanah tandus negeri ini; tahu Alucard mengintainya dari tempat aman.

Para predator akan menghampirinya—karena ia selalu tak berdaya. Tata karma dan dirinya adalah satu kesatuan yang tak bisa dilepaskan. Ia berjalan dengan elegan. Kadang-kadang, untuk mengusir kebosanan menjadi _kail pancing_ , ia melemparkan bola-bola salju ke sembarang arah.

Kemudian dari kejauhan terdengar raungan serigala.

Aurora tersenyum—inilah saatnya.

Sang serigala berlari dengan empat kaki mengejarnya, yang berjalan mendekati lokasi persembunyian Alucard. Semakin dekat, ia lantas memanggil badai salju untuk menyertainya—badai salju yang pahit; seperti dirinya. Pria itu segera melompat untuk melindunginya, tak kehilangan postur dirinya.

Salju di antara jemarinya mengkristal—ia meremukkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang membingkai tubuh besar serigala itu—yang meraung kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menggigil. Alucard mengayunkan pedangnya.

Saat pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sejenak ia melupakan pahit dalam dirinya.

* * *

Melihat pria itu—ingatan akan ksatria-nya pelan-pelan meracuni memorinya.

Tangannya disentuh, hangat; dingin. Mereka mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke pipi mereka, lalu mengecupnya. Katanya: _"Tanganmu hangat."_

Jawabannya: "Tidak. Dingin." Karena salju adalah elemennya; di nadinya mengalir sihir salju, tangannya adalah kristal es.

Alucard meraih kedua tangannya, dan menyandingkannya—tangan pria itu melingkupi tangan Aurora dalam kehangatan. "Hangat, dingin; aku hanya merasakan kehangatan teradiasi dari dalammu; bersamamu."

Sang Ratu dari Utara perlahan-lahan membiarkan hatinya meleleh bersama dukanya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	8. lesley, gusion

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 8:** shiv; lesley/gusion [temporary muteness, loss of emotion, witches.] – 8 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** bila kau mencintai seseorang, berikanlah padanya pisau untuk mengoyak tubuhmu. katakan padanya kau memercayai hidupmu di tangannya, karena kau mencintainya.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** saya udah pernah nulis lesley/gusion (ongoing dan multichap), dan juga fanfic yang main-nya harley/angela, tapi ada hint lesley/gusion di dalamnya. silakan dicek:)

.

* * *

.

Gusion menggigit bibirnya, wanita di sampingnya menuntunnya ke kapsul penyembuhan. Sesuatu terjadi tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Wanita dengan manik mata seperti lautan lepas itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya, sedikit khawatir.

Sakit menjalar di dalam kepalanya, ia mengerang, berusaha menarik perhatian Lesley yang seharusnya bisa menarik perhatiannya dari sakit di kepalanya. Tapi wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun. Pintu gesernya didorong secara kasar oleh wanita itu menggunakan kakinya. Sosok wanita bersurai pirang di dalamnya segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, bersimpati. Teman-teman sepekerjanya berhamburan menghampiri Gusion yang bahkan tidak melawan saat tubuhnya didudukkan di atas kursi roda, padahal Lesley tahu pria itu tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan orang lain, dan ia sangat membenci medik.

Mulutnya terbuka namun ia tak mengeluarkan suara. Rafaela menatapnya, ragu. Ia melangkah mendekat, berusaha membaca gerakan bibir Lesley. Namun pelan-pelan dahinya mengerut, jemarinya meraih dan menyibakkan poni wanita itu dan mendapati simbol aneh di dahinya.

"Oh." Bisiknya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kata-kata wanita itu membuat Lesley bergidik ngeri. Matanya berkilat penuh rasa iba. "Penyihir, ya?"

Lesley mengangguk.

* * *

Ia terbangun, tersentak dan kejang-kejang sampai penjaga harus mencekokinya dengan herbal penenang.

Lesley pelan-pelan masuk, lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya. Gusion tidak ingat apa-apa. Ia ingat, wanita itu menghampirinya dan menawarinya pekerjaan dengan hadiah yang lumayan untuk tiga bulan kedepan; membunuh seorang ahli sihir.

 _(Namun ternyata ahli sihir itu menyewa beberapa penjaga keamanannya, mengetahui rencana yang ada untuk mengambil nyawanya.)_

"Hai, _Lesley."_ Katanya, dan Lesley tak bisa menggoyahkan hatinya dari perasaan mengganjal ketika mendengar namanya dari mulut pria itu. "Merindukanku?"

Wanita bersurai keunguan itu mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan buku gambar kecil, lalu menulis jawaban. _"Tidak dalam seribu tahun sekalipun."_

Caranya menjawab pertanyaan itu membuat Gusion mengerut heran, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya untuk wanita itu. Lesley adalah wanita banyak omong, cerewet, dan kepala batu. Sangat aneh rasanya melihat sosoknya duduk di hadapannya, tapi tak ada suara dari wanita tersebut.

Lesley menulis sesuatu, lalu menunjukkannya pada Gusion: _"Penyihir. Kau tak ingat?"_

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari Gusion semenjak hari itu, Lesley menyadari.

Tak ada kata-kata manis yang diucapkan untuknya tiap kali mereka berpapasan. Tak ada lagi sentuhan usil dan seringai jahil, bila mereka bertemu selalu karena pekerjaan—tak ada kunjungan di tengah misi penting Lesley karena pria itu kebosanan. Gusion tak lagi menggoda dia karena kebiasaan kecil yang ia lakukan.

Lesley memiliki notes kecil di dalam saku celananya, sesuatu yang tak biasa ia lakukan, karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya—

Ah.

Penyihir picik itu mencuri suara Lesley, dan berarti… kemungkinan ia juga mengambil sesuatu dari Gusion yang menyebabkan pria itu berubah—apakah ini sementara atau selamanya?

Lesley harap ini tidak permanen.

Tanpa suara sumbang pria itu yang biasanya berbicara tanpa henti hanya untuk membuat Lesley jengkel setengah mati—misinya terasa hampa.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang hilang daripadanya.

Lubang besar yang tak nampak di dadanya. Lidahnya kelu tiap kali berpapasan dengan wanita dengan kepangan itu; gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia merasa hilang, seperti—seperti tubuhnya tenggelam menuju dasar lautan, tetapi jiwanya terus berjalan di permukaan bumi.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyudahi perasaan tidak nyaman ini—ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan topeng terbaiknya dan meyakinkan dirinya semua baik-baik saja.

* * *

Lesley menyimpan belati cahaya yang diberikan Gusion sesaat sebelum ia menerjang masuk dan mengacaukan ritual persekutuan penyihir hitam itu. Cahayanya remang-remang saat Gusion terbaring di ranjang itu. Lesley menyentuhnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua baik-baik saja—karena Gusion tidak membantunya menenangkan dirinya seperti yang biasa seharusnya ia lakukan.

Hari ini jantungnya serasa mau copot saat melihat cahaya itu semakin redup—lalu saat ia pergi makan siang, tidak ada lagi cahaya; hanya gagang pedang tanpa bilah pisau.

Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi—apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Gusion?

Tidak; Lesley berpapasan dengan pria itu di depan hostel—apa yang terjadi? Pria itu nampak baik-baik saja, masih kaku dan tidak menyapa Lesley dengan panggilan-panggilan menyebalkan, tapi raganya masih baik-baik saja, tidak terbakar, tertusuk, atau terpenggal.

Kemudian ia ingat, apa yang dikatakan Gusion beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

* * *

" _Kau lihat belati ini?"_

 _Mereka berdua di atas pohon, mengintai sindikat pelaku penculikan anak yang kini sedang menunggu kliennya, melakukan transaksi. Ini adalah misi pertama yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama, jadi suasanya agak tegang. Lesley mengabaikan pria itu. "Sihir yang kumiliki sepenuhnya bersumber dan ditenagai oleh perasaan dan emosiku."_

" _Lalu? Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Gusion terkekeh pelan. "Cahayanya tak pernah secemerlang ini." katanya. "Semenjak pertama aku melihatmu. Kurasa itu artinya aku menyuka—"_

 _Perkataannya dipotong saat Lesley menarik pelatuk senapannya, dan menembak mati satu orang yang pergi menyendiri untuk buang air kecil._

" _Maaf, ulangi?"_

" _Mungkin aku menyukai—"_

 _Lesley menembak lagi, kali ini orang yang dikirim untuk menjemput temannya yang semula buang air kecil._

" _Ulangi." Lesley bilang, terdengar seperti memaksa—ia tersenyum polos, Gusion merengut, tahu wanita itu melakukannya dengan sengaja._

" _Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku; kau menyebalkan."_

.

* * *

Jadi—itukah yang hilang dari Gusion?

Perasaan itu?

* * *

Wanita itu datang padanya hari ini.

Sesuatu merekah di dadanya, tapi ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Lesley menyeretnya ke luar, ke taman kosong di mana anak-anak bermain riang gembira tanpa peduli—dadanya menyesakkan saat tangan wanita itu menyentuhnya.

Tidak biasa.

" _Gusion."_ Wanita itu membuka buku gambarnya ke halaman selanjutnya. _"Hari itu, kau memberikanku belatimu agar aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."_

"Lalu?" ia tidak begitu peduli; wanita itu mengulurkan keluar gagang pisau tanpa bilahnya—ukiran familiar di gagangnya membuat Gusion yakin kalau itu adalah kepunyaannya.

" _Kita kembali dengan selamat; tapi kau pulang sebagai orang yang berbeda dari yang kukenal."_ Lanjutnya. Ia membalikkan lembaran lagi, lalu menyerahkan buku itu pada Gusion, membiarkan Gusion membaca apa yang ia tulis. _"Kurasa penyihir di hari itu mengutuk kita. Aku kehilangan suaraku, dan kau kehilangan sesuatu juga."_

Ia membalikkan halamannya perlahan. _"Kurasa kau kehilangan perasaanmu; emosimu akan hal-hal yang kau sukai dan yang tidak kau sukai—semuanya terasa beraduk hingga kau tidak tahu mana yang seharusnya kau suka, dan mana yang tidak, kan?"_

Lesley menatapnya, penuh harap.

" _Gusion, aku merindukanmu."_

Wajahnya ia angkat dari tulisan wanita itu, yang kini menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang pandangannya ke lain arah.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa—tapi satu hal yang jelas, ia ingin mencium wanita ini.

Hal itu satu-satunya hal yang terasa _normal_.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	9. argus, rafaela

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 9:** abstinence; argus/rafaela [canon-verse, pre-fall argus.] – 9 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** di tangannya adalah benih kehancuran. rafaela menutupi cacatnya dengan perban dan ucapan cinta.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** rafargus ver senang (sesenang apa yang bisa saya tulis). pair ini terlalu tragis sampai-sampai sulit untuk dibayangkan mereka bahagia (atau mungkin karena saya cinta mati sama tragedi.)

.

* * *

.

Jauh sebelum ia tergoda untuk berdansa dalam euforia dosa daging, ada sebuah cerita.

Rafaela, tubuhnya berbalut putih, aksesoris keemasan menghiasi rupanya yang menawan. Argus ingat betul, malaikat itu memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dari apapun itu yang ada di benaknya.

Senyumnya ramah.

Ia diajak untuk pergi ke bumi manusia; bermain di taman manusia, dimana hidup mulai, berjalan, dan berakhir. Rafaela selalu tertarik dalam aspek hidup yang berputar untuk berhenti dalam sentakan—karena seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan untuk membinasakan penderitaan orang-orang, dan penderitaan terbesar bagi manusia adalah kematian.

Wanita itu adalah kehidupan; Argus membawakan kehancuran untuk menciptakan keseimbangan.

Di tangannya adalah sebatang bunga yang ia petik di sembarang belukar. Kelopak bunga itu perlahan-lahan jatuh dan mengering, tak kuasa menahan kematian dari ujung jemari Argus. Ia menginjak bekasnya saat Rafaela menghampirinya—wanita itu memperlihatkannya sesuatu.

"Mahkota bunga." Terangnya. Argus tak perlu diberitahu, ia tahu. Senyumnya lebar, ia meraih kepala Argus, hendak melingkari mahkota bunga itu di puncak kepalanya. Tapi malaikat dengan sayap putih bersih itu mencegahnya.

"Mereka akan mati bila bersentuhan denganku."

"Ah." bisik wanita itu. Ia berjongkok perlahan-lahan, meletakkan karya kecilnya di atas rumput, dan mengumandangkan doa di antara tarikan napasnya. Kemudian cahaya meliputinya untuk sesaat; dan di tangannya segera ada satu gulungan yang nampak seperti perban. Rafaela menyentuh pundaknya dan memintanya untuk bungkuk sedikit.

Kepalanya dengan mahkota keemasan dilingkari perban oleh Rafaela, menjaga bagian yang tertutupi agar tak bersentuhan dengan kehidupan. Kemudian malaikat dengan sayap keemasan mengambil mahkota bunga buatannya, dan pelan-pelan memosisikannya di puncak kepala malaikat yang lain.

Argus menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh mahkota itu—tapi Rafaela adalah malaikat serba tahu; tangannya meraih Argus, dan segera juga kulitnya dilapisi perban itu. Ada keragu-raguan dalam Rafaela sesaat sebelum ia mulai menggulung. "Hei, Argus," panggilnya. "Meskipun kau melakukan hal-hal yang menyengsarakan manusia, ketahuilah itu bukan salahmu; kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan mereka, dan atas perintah-Nya."

Tangannya ia tautkan bersama dengan jemari Argus—Rafaela menatapnya tepat di mata: _lihat, tidak apa-apa; aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak menghancurkan segala hal yang kau sentuh._ "Kau hanya menjalankan tugas."

Ia menelan rasa gugup yang mengumpul di lehernya selagi Rafaela melapisi permukaan kulitnya dengan perban itu. Saat telah selesai, ia memerlihatkan hasil kerjanya; sebuah perban putih bersih melapisi kulitnya yang berwarna pekat, dari pergelangan tangannya, hingga ujung jemarinya. "Tidak ada kejahatan dalammu, Argus."

Rafaela menuntun tangannya untuk bersentuhan dengan lehernya; hangat, dengan kehidupan mengalir di sana. Jari-jarinya naik, menelusuri bagian lain, dan berhenti saat ia menyentuh pipi wanita itu. Pergelangan tangannya disentuh, dituntun agar ia tak setengah-setengah mendaratkan sentuhannya.

 _Bagaimana kalau wanita ini menghilang karena sentuhannya?_

Pikiran yang terbersit segera menghilang, saat ia merasakan hangat yang meradiasi dari malaikat itu. Senyumnya riang, punggung tangannya diraba lembut. "Suatu hari nanti, kau tidak akan takut pada dirimu sendiri."

Kata-katanya beriuh di dalam Argus.

Untuk sekarang, kedua tangan mereka bertaut, Rafaela memandangnya dengan konstelasi bintang di riak matanya, di kepalanya adalah mahkota bunga yang sama seperti milik Argus. "Aku tidak memiliki cincin." Katanya, tawanya menghipnotis. "Manusia memiliki budaya untuk… memberikan cincin sebagai pernyataan kasih sayang; meskipun hanya dengan mahkota yang melingkar di kepalamu, kuharap kasih sayangku untukmu tetap tersampaikan."

Argus balas menyentuh jemari Rafaela yang bertaut bersamanya, jari-jari mereka bersilangan.

Perasaannya kuat untuk melindungi wanita malaikat ini.

 _Malaikatnya._

Ia tergagap. "Aku… aku juga menyayangimu."

Wanita itu tertawa, ia berbalik dan—betapa mungil punggungnya, betapa tidak berdaya wanita itu, tanpa peduli keburukan dan kebusukan dunia yang terbentang ini. Ia melihat jemarinya, dan sadar, kalau ia tak memiliki kuasa yang cukup untuk menghentikan apa yang digemari Rafaela; manusia, dan segala keserakahannya. Suatu hari nanti, Rafaela akan melihat.

Suatu hari nanti terlalu terlambat bagi Rafaela untuk mengetahui.

Jadi, sebelum itu semua terjadi—ia akan menjadi lebih kuat; ia akan menjadi layak untuk melindungi malaikat ini. Ia akan menjadi seperti apa yang Rafaela katakan padanya; tidak takut pada dirinya sendiri, dan kuat—cukup kuat untuk melindungi Rafaela.

Tapi sebelum itu, perang di sisi utara mengharuskannya untuk bekerja sesuai kehendak-Nya.

Dalam nama surgawi, ia berdoa, semoga mereka tidak disesatkan.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(berakhir dengan kejatuhan)_


	10. kagura, hayabusa

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 10:** tryst; kagura/hayabusa [memory loss, guilt.] – 10 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** sesuatu menariknya kemari, lagi dan lagi; ke sebuah kuil yang termakan usia.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** saya dah pernah nulis hayagura sebelumnya; silakan dicek di profil saya bila tidak puas dengan tulisan ini:)

.

* * *

.

"Halo, tuan."

Kagura menyapa seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan altar. _Ninja_ , pikirnya. Ada sesuatu yang familiar dari mereka yang bekerja dalam bayangan, seperti sesuatu yang karib darinya adalah bagian dari bayangan itu sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum saat pemuda itu mengangguk pelan ke arahnya. Ia bilang padanya: "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Pemuda itu tidak bicara, mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Meskipun begitu Kagura tetap berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disini." Ia memutar gagang Seimei di tangannya, suara gemuruh dari dalam lebih riuh dari tetes hujan yang menghajar bumi. "Aku merasa sesuatu memanggilku kemari—ah, apa itu karena Seimei?"

Hening, kecuali hujan. Seimei memainkan nada pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa rindu akan sesuatu yang tak kuingat di tempat ini; perasaan seperti aku pernah kehilangan sesuatu di sini—apakah anda memiliki perasaan serupa?" tanyanya. Matanya melirik pemuda itu, tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, ia menatap lurus ke depan—padahal Kagura tahu pemuda itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei, tuan ninja, apakah anda akan kembali lagi besok?"

Saat ia menoleh, pemuda di sebelahnya telah menghilang.

.

* * *

 _Ia mengingat hantaman keras pada kepalanya._

 _Lalu seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya—ada darah; Kagura panik._

 _Pikirannya dibawa pergi oleh kehangatan yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan tetes air mata di pipinya yang bukan berasal dari matanya._

* * *

 _._

Semenjak itu, pikirannya mengambang.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—atau apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini; berdiri sendirian di hadapan altar sebuah kuil yang termakan usia. Ia tak merasa ingin berdoa, ia hanya memandang lurus dengan hampa.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya, pemuda yang kemarin. Wajahnya terbingkai jelas, tanpa ada yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kagura membungkuk sedikit—pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat beberapa detik kemudian. _Mungkin lebih baik tidak bicara apa-apa._

Kagura menorehkan senyum kecil. "Halo, tuan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk,

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali kemari, lagi dan lagi?" ia bertanya—karena sesungguhnya tidak adil bila hanya Kagura yang menceritakan bagiannya; pemuda itu juga harus melakukan hal serupa. "Apa yang sedang anda cari?"

Tidak dijawab. Pemuda di sampingnya tak bersuara, ia hanya menatap lurus—meskipun begitu, Kagura tahu ia melirik ke arahnya, sekali dua kali.

"Tuan, apakah anda merasa nostalgia di tempat ini?" tak lelah, ia bersuara. Seseorang harus memulai percakapan. Kagura menoleh padanya, menatap pemuda itu tepat di air mukanya yang tenang. "Aku merasa memiliki kenangan yang kuat disini, tapi aku tak ingat—ah, mungkin itu yang menarikku kemari?"

.

* * *

" _Haya, mereka bisa membunuhmu…."_

 _Pemuda di depannya menggeleng, menyentuh bahu gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Pergi, Kagura; selamatkan dirimu sendiri." Katanya._

" _Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu."_

" _Kagura, ini bukan taman bermain."_

" _Ini… taman bermain kita, dulu—tidakkah kau ingat?" tanyanya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri berlarian mengitari kuil; dengan Hayabusa mengekor di belakangnya, nampak kelelahan mengikutinya. "Haya… kumohon—aku… aku tidak akan menyusahkan. Aku bisa membantumu."_

 _Jawabannya masih sama, pemuda itu mendorongnya, sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi altar—ada keragu-raguan di matanya; ia tak mau meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian, tapi bila tidak dilakukan, nyawa gadis ini dalam bahaya. "Aku bisa bantu—"_

" _Tidak, Kagura. Untuk kebaikan dirimu, tolong pergi—"_

" _Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku… aku mencarimu, selama ini, Haya—aku ingin bantu, aku bisa bantu, aku—"_

* * *

.

 _Aku… apa?_

"Ah, aku…."

Seimei menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang familiar. Lantunan nadanya mengingatkan Kagura pada sesuatu—ia seharusnya ingat, tapi ia tak ingat. Hanya perasaan mengganjal seperti seharusnya ia ingat pada sesuatu. Pemuda di sampingnya menghela napas—ini semua terasa terlalu familiar, tapi ia tak tahu.

"Anu, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

* * *

 _Ada jari yang ia tautkan pada pemuda itu._

 _Ia tidak ingat apa janji yang ia buat._

 _Tapi ia ingat, pemuda itu mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. Wajahnya dibuat merona merah padam._

* * *

.

"Siapa namamu, tuan…?"

Pemuda itu menghilang secepat dia datang.

Kagura berdiri sendiri di depan altar. Mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang seharusnya ia ingat. Seimei bersenandung lirih—tahu ada sesuatu yang merisaukan pemegangnya. Memberikan petunjuk; semoga bisa dimengerti. Suara dari _wagasa-_ nya semakin keras, familiar.

" _Untuk apa bawa-bawa_ wagasa _itu saat kita ingin pergi main?"_

" _Untuk perlindungan; untuk melindungimu."_

Ini… suaranya.

Ia mendengarkan baik-baik, diselingi semilir angin yang membuatnya menggigil hingga ke tulang-tulang. Ia tetap berdiri di kuil itu, menanti suara Seimei—karena Seimei hanya bersuara bila ia berada dekat dengan sesuatu yang karib, dan kuil ini membuat _wagasa-_ nya berbicara lebih sering daripada—

Daripada….

Daripada….?

 _Siapa?_

Ada yang mengintainya dari bayangan di atas pohon.

Melindunginya.

.

* * *

" _Kagura."_

 _Ia masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena berlari mengitari kuil. Pemuda di sebelahnya mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Istirahat."_

 _Ah, tanpa disuruh pun, Kagura akan melakukannya. Ia lelah._ Wagasa- _nya ia biarkan terbuka, mengatapi dirinya bersama dengan pemuda itu—padahal mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon rindang di samping altar. Matanya terpejam, menikmati senandung lembut dari Seimei._

" _Haya, kau mendengarnya juga?"_

 _Pemuda itu menoleh, alisnya bertaut. "Mendengar apa?"_

 _Detak jantung yang memburu. Deru napas sinkron dengan satu sama lain. "Seimei, bernyanyi."_

 _Hayabusa tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata—tapi kemudian ia mulai bersenandung;_ lagu mereka. _Familiar._

 _Sama persis seperti apa yang Seimei nyanyikan._

* * *

.

 _Seimei._

Lagu ini familiar—tiap nadanya, akrab di telinga.

Hari ini pemuda itu tidak datang—atau, itu yang Kagura pikirkan.

Pemuda itu selalu bersamanya, mengawasi punggung gadis itu. _Terlalu dekat membahayakan, terlalu jauh berbahaya._

"Ah, padahal aku ingin memperdengarkan sesuatu untuk tuan ninja." Pikirnya. Ia mulai bernyanyi, mengikuti irama Seimei.

 _Semua berubah._

 _Tapi perasaanku untukmu tidak._

Familiar, akrab. Kagura tidak ingat.

Tapi perasaan ini… ia mengingatnya dimanapun.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(shogyo-mujo (yang kagura sebut tiap dia aktifin ulti) berarti semua berubah—ah semoga ini 2 burung 1 batu.)


	11. balmond, hilda

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 11:** apt; balmond/hilda [high school teachers.] – 11 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** balmond terlalu sangar untuk jatuh cinta.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** masih gatau mau karakterin mereka; bayangan saya balmond: agak tsundere(?), hilda masih shaky buat karakternya; di fic ini saya ngebayangin dia dengan seo yuzuki dari gekkan shoujo dalam pikiran saya.

 **note3:** maaf bahasanya amburadul, lagi pengen melucu.

.

* * *

.

"Lari, lari! Satu, dua, satu dua—udah sarapan kan! Alucard! Laki-laki kok loyo! Jangan berhenti-berhenti—loh, LOH—HEEEEE JANGAN LARI KAMU!"

Semua murid seketika berhenti berlari mengitari lapangan, dan Hilda menepuk jidatnya. Ia menginstruksikan sisa murid di lapangan untuk lanjut berlari sampai ia mendapatkan Alucard, anak badung paling ulung seantero sekolahan, yang tadi lari keluar lapangan, pergi ke kantin.

(Kata Fanny, biasanya kalau Alucard tidak ditemukan di kantin, berarti dia sudah lompat pagar—artinya: pulang. Tapi Hilda guru yang tekadnya batu; dia bertekad untuk mencari Alucard di seluruh bagian sekolah ini. Sampai anak itu ditemukan, dan dia lari lima kali keliling lapangan seperti yang diinstruksikan.)

Sementara itu Alucard, saat ini berlari dengan gesit ke arah kantin—eh, tapi dia ada utang di kantin. Nanti ditagih lagi. Ke koperasi, atau UKS ya? Biasanya di koperasi nggak bisa ngutang, sih. Di UKS nggak ada makanan. Hm. Ah, dia juga ogah ketemu tantenya yang cerewet itu.

Kalau begitu, dia cuma punya satu pilihan: toilet laki-laki. Sampai ada sinyal aman dari _partner-in-crime-_ nya: Fanny.

 _Dasar muka dua._

Ia mendobrak pintu toilet lebar-lebar, lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik di mana ia menyimpan majalah dan _manga_ -nya. Mulai membaca—

Ia tidak menyadari seseorang menarik kakinya dari kolong pintu.

Lalu melihat, guru konselingnya, Balmond—heran juga kenapa dia bisa jadi guru konseling, yang ada murid-murid trauma berat dikonseli oleh guru sangar muka preman pasar seperti Balmond.

"Eh, bapak." Pasang watados seprofesional mungkin, padahal dalam hati jerit kejer; s _hiiiiiit._

"Kamu _cabut_ kelas lagi hah?!"

"Duh, pak, jangan teriak-teriak dong, nggak baik buat kesehatan." Padahal aslinya Alucard sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Bila ia diberikan hukuman oleh guru ini, habis sudah _weekend-_ nya. "Saya kebelet tadi."

"Nggak ada alasan! AYO BALIK KE LAPANGAN!"

Bisa-bisa budeg dia kalo wali kelasnya Balmond.

Lalu Alucard diseret.

* * *

Sampai di lapangan, dia diserahkan pada Hilda yang, untungnya, belum mengasah kapaknya untuk membunuh Alucard bila bertemu nanti. Guru konselingnya segera menghampiri guru olahraganya, mereka bisik-bisik mencurigakan, Alucard ditinggal sendirian.

Kemudian datanglah Fanny. "Yo. Kok balik?" masih ngos-ngosan, capek. Disuruh keliling lapangan lima kali—mending lapangannya kecil, ini segede Gelora Bung Karno—ini hiperbolis; tidak sesungguhnya segede GBK. Mana bisa, kalo kepala sekolahnya, Estes, lebih suka ngabisin _budget_ sekolah buat menu makan siang berkualitas empat sehat lima sempurna ketimbang properti sekolah.

" _Terciduk."_

"Sama Balmond? Gila. Diapain?" tanya Fanny. "Ini yang kelima kalinya di pelajaran olahraga, sebelumnya Zilong juga diseret paksa balik ke lapangan gara-gara _kebelet boker_."

Alucard mengangkat bahunya, lalu melihat Balmond dan Hilda. Keduanya masih ngobrol, asik, serasa dunia milik berdua—tunggu. Tunggu—TUNGGU—wajah Balmond bersemu merah saat Hilda menepuk punggungnya, keras, dan wanita itu tertawa.

" _Wtf."_

"Hah, napa?"

"Ng-nggak… kayaknya tadi ada penampakan setan—aku… mudah-mudahan salah liat."

* * *

Hilda tertawa keras—sangat keras, sampai-sampai ada ledakan dari lab kimia pun tak terdengar. Seluruh dunia masuk mode hening saat Hilda membuka mulutnya, atau tersenyum dengan seringai girang itu. Balmond suka senyum wanita itu.

Awalnya hanya kagum, wanita itu mengangkat barbel yang jauh lebih berat dari kombinasi Irithel dan Leo dengan satu tangan—lama-lama kagum menjadi sayang. Sayang jadi cinta.

Sayang, wanita secantik ini _tak peka_.

Bunga, cek. Colekat, cek. Hari Valentine ngajak makan malam di restoran bintang empat? Malah dibilang _teman terbaik_ —terus, ternyata dipikirnya, Balmond patah hati dan butuh hiburan. Kapan jadinya kalau penerima se-ga peka Hilda?

"Yah, makasih juga, udah bawa balik Alucard ke lapangan, anak sialan itu," Katanya. "dan empat anak badung sebelum-sebelum ini!" punggungnya ditepuk kuat-kuat, ia tersenyum pada Hilda. "Aku masih bingung mau balas budi gimana."

"E-ehm. Gausah kok, gapapa. Ikhlas."

"Ah! Jangan sungkan! Ayo, maumu apa?"

Wajahnya memerah—kalau ditanya begitu… banyak yang dia mau. Antara ingin hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, dan juga mencium wanita ini. Tapi ia tidak mau disangka mesum. Dan ada reputasi sebagai guru paling sangar yang harus ia pertahankan.

Jadi ia bilang pada Hilda, "Te-terserah ajasih…."

Ia masih ingat apa yang memotivasinya untuk menciduk murid-murid kurang dijahar yang hobinya kabur dari kelas Hilda—karena Hilda, meskipun nampak besar dan galak, sebenarnya adalah guru yang lembut hatinya.

Lihat saja senyumnya.

Benar-benar mempesona. Halus, namun kuat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Yaudah! Nanti makan bareng yak, aku traktir!"

Sukses membuat Balmond menjerit _jackpot!_ di kepalanya, ia menyeringai lebar, bahagia. Hilda segera berlari dan berteriak lantang pada anak-anak yang masih tersengal berusaha mengatur napas mereka. Dan Alucard, kini menatapnya dengan _wajah menyebalkan._

"Duh, bapak, kalo mau PDKT sampe segitunya, saya rela kok kabur tiap kelas olahraga, dan bapak bisa seret saya balik—"

"DIAM KAMU!" _anak-anak jaman now_ memang, kurang dihajar.

Fanny—tamu tak diundang—datang dan juga ikut nyampah. "Pak, perempuan nggak suka loh, laki-laki yang galak." Katanya, dengan nada ibu-ibu memberi nasihat pada anaknya yang menjomblo sampai usianya menginjak kepala tiga. "Nanti kalau bapak punya anak, masa anaknya digalakin juga."

"Iya nih, heheheh—"

" _Heheheheheheheh—"_

Keduanya tawa nista, Balmond, dalam hati menjerit nelangsa. _Brengsek._

"RUANG BK KALIAN SEPULANG SEKOLAH!"

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(akhirnya fanny dan alucard jadi mata-mata merangkap pakar percintaan balmond.)_


	12. alucard, ruby

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 12:** hellion; alucard/ruby [valentine's day.] – 12 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** kala alucard gamau disangka pedo, strateginya adalah membuat ruby jadi sedikiiiiit lebih tinggi dan dewasa.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** kalo mau mencari angst, bisa baca **Heart of Ruby** karya _LieScarletta_ —atau punya saya! ada 2, dua-duanya angst sih hahah /ga nanya

.

* * *

.

" _Ehem."_

Roger berdehem—melihat Alucard bergandengan tangan dengan anak gadisnya. _Gadis_ , sih bilangnya, tapi dengan Ruby yang wajahnya kekanak-kanakan, tubuh cilik dan badan pendek, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dan Alucard malah terlihat seperti _babysitter_ ketimbang pacarnya. Pemuda itu memandang ayah kekasihnya dengan wajah watados, inosen, tak tahu apa-apa. "Halo, paman Roger." Ucapnya, sok imut.

"Lepas." Katanya. Ruby—yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain _candy crush_ di _handphone-_ nya segera melepaskan gandengan tangan Alucard, dan kini kedua tangannya memegang _handphone-_ nya dengan erat. "Kamu kok pegang-pegang?"

"E-eh? Tapi kan Ruby udah—"

"Dasar _pedo."_

Sambar Ruby. Matanya masih menatap layar _handphone_ dengan hampa. "Kamu diliatin orang tadi. Katanya sih, kamu mirip predator."

 _Loh. KOK—_

Alucard memasang wajah shock berat. "Kau… kau tidak berpikir untuk memberitahuku…?"

"Aku tidak mau kita lepas tangan hanya karena asumsi orang lain salah."

….benar, sih.

Tapi… masa dia mesti disangka pedo.

* * *

"Kalau kita memberi susu kotak—yang satu kotak isi 40 kotak-kotak susu kecil—sebagai hadiah di hari kasih sayang kepada pacar, masuk akal tidak?" Alucard bertanya pada Karrie yang hari itu kebetulan—sial—ditugasi untuk menjaga museum, kalau tidak dilakukan akan terjadi tragedi besar bernama potong gaji.

Karrie bilang padanya: "Menurut kau saja." Ia lalu membalikkan halaman majalah yang ia baca—tipikal majalah remaja pada umumnya, hanya saja ini majalah khusus musik, dengan _genre black metal_. "Memangnya buat apa?"

Alucard menghela napas. "Aku lelah disangka pedo kalau jalan-jalan sama Ruby, jadi Ruby harus lebih tinggi."

Sukses, wajah _stoic-_ nya hancur. Wanita pendatang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bahkan memukul meja, lalu mengapus air matanya sebelum memandang Alucard. "Oh, ternyata yang dibisik-bisik sama ibu-ibu itu _kamu_ toh!"

"Haha. Lucu."

"Serius. Kemarin aku mendengar mereka bilang ada predator berbahaya yang sudah memakan korban."

Entah kenapa itu menyakitkan. Sudah terlambatkah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya?

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" ia cemberut, Karrie kembali acuh tak acuh, dengan kasual membalikkan halaman majalahnya, dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang masuk ke museum. "Aku tidak mau putus dengan Ruby; aku sayang dia."

Ia menutup majalahnya, dan memandang Alucard dengan serius, tepat di mata dengan tubuh yang ia condongkan maju, tak seperti Karrie yang semula leha-leha di pekerjaannya sebelumnya. "Pernahkah, terpikir olehmu kalau _mungkiiiiin,_ kalian hanya perlu bermesraan di ruang privasi kalian?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin _pamer._ "

"Apa faedahnya?"

"Biar Gusion gigit kuku." _Aku punya pacar, kamu nggak. Wee._

Karrie _facepalm._

* * *

"Tinggi itu tidak penting; yang terpenting adalah wajah." Kata Karrie, sok tahu, yang sekarang menyodorkannya beberapa peralatan _make-up_ yang tak begitu ia pedulikan. "Kalau wajahnya tidak _baby face_ , orang-orang tidak akan mencurigaimu."

"Ini apa?" Alucard mengayun-ayunkan botol berwarna merah jambu, yang segera dirampas Karrie.

"Lipstik." Tangannya lantas menyentuh wajah Alucard, membingkainya dengan jari-jarinya, dan memisahkan beberapa peralatan make-up dengan yang tak akan ia gunakan. "Nah. Sini kuajari caranya biar bisa mendandani Ruby agar terlihat _dewasa dan_ _seksi_."

Alucard menjerit saat wajahnya diberi bedak.

* * *

Ia mengapus jejak _lipstick_ dari bibirnya. Maskara ia biarkan meleber kemana-mana, agar Karrie tahu ia benar-benar membuat kesalahan yang fatal dengan mencoba untuk mendandani Alucard. Biarlah wajah kusutnya menghantui mimpi wanita itu.

Ada gadis-gadis yang meliriknya sesekali sambil menahan tawa.

"Oke, kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Alucard mengangguk—kalau ia menggeleng mungkin prosedurnya akan diulangi lagi, yang artinya ia harus melalui neraka. "Yang kedua, penampilan; kau harus memaksanya untuk melepaskan tudung itu—selain kuno, juga membuatnya diasosiasikan dengan tokoh dari cerita anak-anak itu—yang artinya tidak baik karena imej-mu—"

"Aku tidak ingin Ruby berubah hanya karena aku—"

* * *

"Ah, kamu pakai baju _nanny_ saja kalau jalan-jalan sama Ruby, biar disangka _babysitter_ beneran!"

"Bodoamat lah. Teman tidak berguna."

* * *

Esoknya, saat Alucard menjemput Ruby di rumahnya untuk kencan di hari spesial seperti hari kasih sayang, pemuda itu enggan menatap Ruby tepat di mata. Ia meraba-raba apa yang ada di dalam tasnya—semoga Ruby suka.

Saat mereka sampai tempat tujuan, mereka segera duduk bersebelahan, terpaut beberapa sentimeter—masih tidak yakin siapa yang harus memulai percakapan.

"Ruby, a-aku… aku punya hadiah buat kamu."

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Ia memilin rambutnya, gugup.

Alucard menyerahkannya sebuah kotak besar.

Di dalamnya adalah sepatu, merah delima dengan permata yang mengkilap di atas sinar matahari.

 _Sepatu high-heels._

"Biar kamu tingginya mendekati aku, dan aku nggak disangka pedo kalau kita jalan bareng."

Sukses Alucard ditusuk dengan _high-heels_ itu.

"Alucard bego! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan—kau seharusnya juga bersikap begitu!"

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(terinspirasi dari mereka yang bilang ruby masih anak ketjchil.)


	13. zilong, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 13:** spectre; zilong/alucard [omegaverse, jealousy, pining.] – 13 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** ia enggan membicarakan perasaan yang menginfeksi hatinya seperti sampar, padahal semua orang telah tahu.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** mwahaahhah this is my domain—saya pernah nulis zialu/aluzi juga sebelum ini (banyak oq guilty ship), walau lebih dominan zialu. silakan juga dicek ff zialuzi lainnya karya author lain yang gak kalah keren (banyak disini mah, ga bisa disebut satu-satu; bagus-bagus semua:)

 **note3** (1/4/2018): saya dah nulis dari perspektif alucard untuk bagian ini; judulnya immaculate deception.

.

* * *

.

Ia ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Alucard.

Ada sesuatu di matanya yang menjeritkan keinginan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Zilong balas menatapnya, katanya: "Apa?" lalu ia mengayunkan tombaknya dan menghunuskan ujung runcingnya pada orang yang berada di belakang Alucard, siap untuk mengejutkannya dengan serangan.

Pria dengan surai seputih tulang itu—masih berbekas keterkejutan di wajahnyanya yang lengah—menggeleng, matanya ia lengketkan pada tanah tempatnya berpijak. "Ah, bukan… bukan apa-apa."

Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang mereka tukarkan, hanya dentingan pedang dan tombak yang beradu dalam medan pertempuran, melindungi punggung satu sama lain.

* * *

"Kau familiar."

Katanya, beberapa saat kemudian. Lukanya masih terbuka, segar dan darah mengalir deras, ada feromon yang menyengat penciuman Zilong untuk mendekatinya dan menghibur pria itu dari perasaannya yang cemas memberatkan sanubari. Sekuat mungkin ia menekan insting itu, dan bilang padanya: "Hanya dalam pikiranmu."

Alucard menekan lukanya yang masih disana, hunus pedang dan luka bakar dari sihir naluriah milik seorang pengelana yang ada di waktu dan tempat yang kurang tepat. Ia menginstruksikan Zilong untuk mendekat, lalu mengendus—matanya berkilat, mabuk.

Sesudah itu Zilong berbalik, menjauh dari Alucard yang bersandar pada pohon besar. "Diam disitu, aku akan kembali."

Ada kekecewaan di mata itu, Zilong berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak kembali padanya dan mendekapnya erat.

* * *

Hari itu, beberapa bulan kemudian, Roger, seorang pemburu dari antah berantah, menghampiri Alucard. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padanya; rahasia. Sesuatu yang Zilong tak ketahui. Mereka mungkin kenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum ini.

Ia menenangkan amarah yang memuncah dalam dirinya dengan pergi kepada Miya, sengaja berdiri dalam jangkauan yang dekat, menyesap sebanyak mungkin feromon dari _elf omega_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Berusaha membuat percakapan sepanjang dan selama mungkin agar wanita itu tak menyibukkan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang lain selain _Zilong._

Tapi tentu saja, apa yang sedang ia lakukan diketahui oleh wanita itu, bertanya: "Apa yang menurutmu akan kau hasilkan dari percakapan berputar-putar ini?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu, ia melirik Alucard dan Roger yang sekarang adu panco di atas meja, Nana menyaksikan dengan mata bersinar riang: _'yang kalah harus menjadi_ kelinci percobaan _sihir baruku!'_

"Tidak ada… hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

Miya tapi tahu—apa yang diinginkan oleh Zilong. Ia mendengus. "Bicaralah padanya."

"Maaf?"

Wanita itu menghela napas. Ia meminum apa yang diberikan padanya dari _bartender_. Dalam pikirannya: _ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang._ "Kau tidak menyukai pemandangan itu, kan?" ia menunjuk pada kedua orang itu, yang kini meringis karena tak ada dari mereka yang menyerah. Tangan mereka berpegangan cukup untuk memicu sesuatu dalam dirinya. "Kami memang tak memiliki akses dengan perkembangan biologis terbaru, tapi tidak butuh seorang pakar untuk tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Miya selalu tahu.

* * *

Sesuatu mengusiknya.

Alucard kemarin menceritakan padanya tentang seorang wanita di hutan, dengan smilodon yang ia tunggangi menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang yang mengetahui _kondisinya_. Wanita itu membenci manusia; tapi ia tak segan menolong Alucard, menyembunyikannya sampai pikirannya kembali jernih.

Sebelum Alucard sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita itu sudah menghilang, menyisakan jejak mayat beberapa orang di depan kemahnya, kurang beruntung karena mengikuti feromon seorang _omega_ dalam masa birahinya. Anak panah yang diolesi racun ditujukan tepat pada nadi mereka. Efisien, secepat mungkin menyudahi perih dari ajal.

Dan kini, Alucard berniat untuk menyampaikan terima kasihnya.

Zilong ikut—tentu saja dia ikut. Mendengar cerita itu mendatangkan perasaan tak enak dalam dadanya. Rasanya seperti ia ingin membunuh orang dengan perlahan, menaburi luka mereka dengan garam dan mendengar orang-orang itu menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih juga pada wanita itu—

Sesuatu melesat dan meledak.

Insting pertamanya adalah menarik Alucard dan mendekapnya. Tombaknya ia pegang dengan erat, siap untuk menebas jatuh siapapun yang menyerangnya— _menyerang Alucard_. Sepasang mata menyeruak dari kegelapan—seorang wanita, dan peliharaan yang ia tunggangi menatap mereka tajam.

Lalu berhenti; smilodon itu menjulurkan lidahnya—dan menerjang mereka. Matanya membulat seperti anak-anak.

Wanita itu menurunkan _crossbow-_ nya. "Kau…."

"Hai." Sapa Alucard. Mata zamrudnya masih tidak percaya. Smilodon-nya menggoyangkan ekornya, gembira melihat orang yang dahulu pernah ia kenal. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Zilong mengangguk padanya, tidak mengucapkan apapun. Wanita itu—surainya merah pucat, kusut, wajahnya dingin; tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengangguk balik. "Bukan masalah." Balasnya. Smilodon-nya mengampiri Zilong—yang membawa wanita itu lebih dekat padanya. Ia mengendus udara, feromonnya tipis; manis seperti vanilla, sejuk seperti mint. "Jadi kurasa kau sudah menemukan orang yang kali ini bisa benar-benar _bisa_ menjagamu?"

Ia tersenyum. "Ah, ini temanku. Zilong."

Matanya menginspeksi, cahayanya berbinar seolah _ia tahu_. "Hm. _Teman_ , ya?"

Zilong menginginkan lebih—wanita itu meniliknya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Miya; tahu persis apa motifnya.

* * *

Malam hari, Alucard datang padanya.

Ia duduk tepat di samping Zilong, di hadapan api unggun yang dinyalakan oleh Roger. Terlalu dekat, Zilong dibuat sesak napas. Dekat, tak cukup untuk ia gapai untuk menjadikannya miliknya. "Di dalam sana dingin." _tanpamu._

Zilong memberikannya jarak beberapa senti, agar Alucard bisa memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi yang nyaman. "Sungguh? Padahal menurutku di dalam terlalu panas." _karena kehadiranmu._

Alucard malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zilong. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya, lalu menghela napas. "Zilong."

Jantungnya berdebar. Sesak. "Apa?" _tenanglah._

"Maukah kau menghangatkan tanganku?"

"…te-tentu."

Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan; ada percikan yang menyulut bara api dalam Zilong—membakarnya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(kemudian miya, yang menemukan mereka dalam pelukan satu sama lain, bilang pada roger: akhirnya.)_


	14. alice, moskov

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 14:** dissenter; alice/moskov [canonverse.] – 14 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** laki-laki adalah sampah, tapi perempuan lebih busuk.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** masih gatau karakterin moskov seperti apa, makanya saya cuma nulis pake perspektif alice.

 **note3:** semoga ini cukup maso. juga disini ada pharsa, verri, dan vexana

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua adalah sama-sama individu yang nekat.

Sama-sama hidup untuk mati dalam pembalasan dendam yang menghidupi mereka seperti sebuah ideologi. Hidup dengan kata-kata _mata dibalas mata_. Ingin mati seperti martir. Penderitaan sekian lamanya harus dibalas dengan penderitaan yang sama; sepuluh kali lipat. Mereka memporakporandakan fondasi masyarakat, menggoda mereka yang dilema untuk berdansa bersama mereka dalam perbuatan ingkar.

Darah.

 _Darah._

 **Darah—**

Alice masih ingat, melihat pria itu—dan iblis dalam dirinya tergoda untuk menggodanya jatuh ke dalam dosa. Darah di tangannya tak sebanyak keinginan untuk menjebloskannya menjadi sama derajatnya seperti dia. Napasnya memburu, adrenalin terpicu. Di kakinya adalah mayat teman-temannya, habis, dalam tangannya yang gemetar.

Ia tertawa; tidak ada yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk monster seperti pria ini. "Kau menarik." Katanya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya masih kaku, sesuatu menyadarkannya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Tertarikkah kau bekerja padaku?"

Pria itu melempar tombaknya pada Alice—bahunya tersayat.

Iblis wanita itu menjilat bibirnya sebelum terbang menuju kegelapan malam, ucapnya: "Kau akan membayar ini, tuan."

* * *

Dalam tahanan, minumannya adalah darah dan makanannya adalah daging yang membusuk.

Ia masih ingat, pertama kali mengecap darah di lidahnya. Pahit, tidak enak—ingin muntah. Tapi ia butuh sesuatu untuk melegakan dahaganya; sesuatu untuk mengenyangkan perutnya. Dari kebutuhan lama-lama menjadi keinginan, dari keinginan menjadi adiksi; Alice tak bisa hidup tanpa darah di mulutnya, beraduk dengan pahit dunia ini.

Matanya mengamati pria itu—kurang untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Kuat, namun _kurang;_ hal yang fatal bagi manusia yang tak bisa lepas dari egois dan serakah.

Alice datang menjanjikan kekuatan untuknya.

* * *

Ia menggigit pelan permukaan kulit pria itu, menyesap darahnya, menikmati tiap tetesan yang bercampur dengan saliva dalam mulutnya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi Alice menahan tubuhnya, ia mengisap terus, darah dalam tubuhnya sendiri bernyanyi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan darah saudaramu yang tumpah di atas tanah kelahiranmu?"

Inilah bayarannya.

* * *

Ada seorang wanita yang datang dan pergi.

Pria itu memiliki kilatan mata rindu tiap kali wanita itu pergi—dengan keranjang anyam yang kosong, semula berisi bunga-bunga yang harum wanginya. Dengki menguasai hatinya kala itu, saat pria itu duduk bersila bersama dengan wanita itu di bawah pohon, menceritakan keseharian mereka pada satu sama lain—wanita itu menceritakan tentang tunangannya dan hari pernikahannya, pria itu ingin membicarakan tentang cuaca dan keindahan dunia yang tak pernah sempat ia syukuri.

Mata wanita itu berbinar saat pria itu menjelaskan, dahulu, ia tidak pernah menyukai ini semua—tapi setelah kehilangan segalanya, ia bisa mensyukurinya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Pharsa—wanita itu—bilang: "Kalau begitu… mungkin seharusnya kita mulai mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki, sebelum segalanya dirampas dari kita."

Oh,

tunggu saja, jalang.

Alice akan mereduksi wanita itu hingga derajatnya sama sepertinya; haus akan pembalasan dendam.

Tak ada lagi senyum suci memuakkan itu.

* * *

Ia mengatakan pada pria itu: "Aku tidak ingin melihat manusia gagak Askati mengorek sesuatu yang seharusnya tak mereka ketahui; bunuh mereka semua saat pernikahan besar sang putri dari Raja Gagak Osana."

Alice melihat hati pria itu terjatuh dengan matanya yang tak meninggalkan tanah. Ia tersenyum sinis—namun pikiran akan dirinya di hari yang lalu meracuni ingatannya. Lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

Alice telah menjadi sehina ini, dalam waktu yang singkat.

 _Ia hina._

Kotor, seperti dunia ini.

Ah, tidak peduli. Jebloskanlah semuanya dalam negeri yang hina; agar derajat mereka menjadi sama-sama hina, dalam kubangan kaum hina yang buruk tabiatnya.

* * *

"Verri—"

Menyedihkan. Pecundang; wanita sundal itu merangkak menjauh dari pelaminan—ia melihat kekasihnya berada di bawah kaki pria itu, yang memegang tombak di tangannya. Wanita itu menjerit—memanggil-manggilnya, berharap kesadarannya akan hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui bersama menghentikan pria itu sebelum darah kekasihnya menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Alice mengamati.

Pria itu menatap Pharsa, panjang. Rahangnya mengeras, ia bahkan tak berkedip saat ia menghunuskan mata tombaknya ke tunangannya— _yang lapang dada, dan mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, meskipun aku banyak cacatnya_. Alice tersenyum puas.

Wanita itu terbelalak melihat kekasih hatinya, jiwa mereka yang terikat dalam hubungan batiniah menjerit.

Demikian pula dia; menjerit sejadi-jadinya—bising. Matanya dikabuti oleh penglihatan yang sama, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak; pria itu, dan cinta terbesar dalam hidupnya meregang nyawa di atas lantai batu. Rambutnya menjadi putih, tak kuasa menahan cemas—berharap itu hanyalah mimpi atau ilusi. _Verri baik-baik saja._

 **Tidak.**

Warisan darahnya telah bangkit.

Seringai dalam wajah Alice jatuh dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui bisa ia miliki—wanita itu menjatuhkan ganjaran surgawi yang luar biasa dari atas langit.

* * *

Ia menghunuskan belatinya pada pria itu.

Pisaunya ia seret pada wajahnya, lalu tubuhnya ia sisakan bekas; _milikku—bukan milik siapa-siapa._

"Kau mengecewakan."

Darah pria itu—menangis, mengetahui satu lagi hubungan yang tak bisa ia jaga hingga akhirnya—terkecap nikmat di lidah Alice. _"Kau menjijikkan."_

Katanya, seraya tubuh pria itu ia bawa naik bersama ke atas ranjang—darah. Ia ingin darah pria itu di dalam tubuhnya, bersatu dengannya menjadi satu kesatuan, dari kaum orang-orang penyamun. Seharusnya pria itu tahu lebih baik daripada memiliki belas kasih dan hati yang besar di dunia yang bahkan tak menganggap eksistensinya.

Oh, betapa nikmat dosa ini, mengalun dalam dirinya seperti orkestra musik mengiringi tragedi yang akan datang.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(sang ratu di negeri yang makmur menangis kala suaminya memalingkan wajahnya untuk berdansa bersama kuasa kegelapan. saat kematian menjemput suaminya, ia mulai membuka buku ilmu sihir kegelapan untuk menghidupkannya kembali—dan alice tertawa di atas ironinya.)_


	15. clint, layla

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 15:** decorum; clint/layla, miya/alucard, lesley/gusion [rusuh di bioskop.] – 15 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** "loh kok kalian disini?!" / "kita diundang layla." masalahnya hari ini seharusnya kencan pertama clint dengan layla.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** clint: logis. layla: 11-12 sama alu, rada _airhead_. gusion miya dan lesley adalah anggota dari protect layla squad(tm)

.

* * *

.

"Oper _popcorn-_ nya."

Gusion mengoper _popcorn-_ nya pada Lesley, yang jaraknya terpaut empat bangku dari satu sama lain. Ada kedutan di wajah Clint kala itu, terlebih setelah Lesley mulai mengunyah dengan sangat, sangat keras. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wanita itu.

Di sebelahnya, Layla terkekeh—satu-satunya yang menjaga kewarasannya di momen absurd ini. Ah, tapi, sebenarnya kalau bukan karena Layla, ini tidak akan terjadi. "Rasanya seperti _triple date_ , ya kan, Clint?"

"Dih." Adalah respon kompak dari Miya dan Alucard, yang menyesap _cola_ dari sedotan yang sama.

* * *

Begitu film dimulai, Miya bilang: "Aah, dia ganteng sekali." Merujuk pada salah satu aktor yang berperan sebagai antagonis di film yang ditonton saat ini.

Gusion mendelik. "Aku lebih ganteng." Katanya. Lesley, yang jaraknya terpaut empat bangku dari Gusion, menyanggah.

"Gantengan juga Harley."

"Bocah cebol kayak gitu? Ganteng?"

Alucard, dengan niat baik menghentikan konflik, menyambar: "Ketampanan seseorang dilihat dari dalam hatinya."

Wanita di sampingnya lantas membuka mulut lagi: "Berarti kamu jelek banget ya."

Setelah itu mereka berantem—Clint sebisa mungkin tidak menghajar mereka semua satu persatu.

* * *

Layar memperlihatkan suasana mencekam dari tempat kejadian pembunuhan misterius di suatu perumahan. Di sebelahnya, wanita yang ia ajak untuk menonton meringis ngeri. Ini dirasa seperti waktu yang pas untuk memegang tangannya dan mengurangi perasaan tak nyamannya.

Kalau bukan karena Lesley dan Gusion yang terus-menerus mengoper _popcorn-_ nya pada satu sama lain dan memecah konsentrasinya, Clint tidak akan lupa untuk meraih tangan wanita itu. Niatnya untuk membunuh dua orang ini lebih kuat dari niatnya untuk meluluhkan hati pujaan hatinya.

* * *

Sesuatu yang mengerikan dirasa akan terjadi saat pria dalam layar memperlihatkan mayat seorang wanita yang ditemukan di TKP pada kekasihnya. Layla berbisik pada Clint: "Aku sedikit takut, tapi penasaran."

Kemudian Gusion berdiri, pelan-pelan melengos melewati keempat orang lainnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin menghalangi layar film dari pandangan mereka. Clint memukulnya di tangan. Yang membuatnya berhenti, melirik Clint tepat di mata dengan tajam, dan bilang: "Lesley ketakutan."

Setelah adegan yang dirasa menyeramkan berlalu, Gusion pelan-pelan kembali ke bangkunya.

 _Pelan._

 _ **Pelan.**_

* * *

Miya menyeruput _cola_ dengan keras, padahal di dalam gelas hanya tersisa es. Ia menyerahkan gelasnya pada Alucard, yang ingin meminum juga, namun sadar kalau sudah dihabiskan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Pemuda itu melotot. "Bagus, Miya; lain kali kalau ada sampah kesiniin aja."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, muka watados diaktivasi.

Di sampingnya, Layla menoleh ke Clint. "Kamu nggak mau buangin sampah aku kayak Alucard?" ia manyun. Clint tidak bisa menahan dirinya, gemes.

* * *

"Lesley!"

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari masuk ke bioskop—rasanya seperti bioskop ini menjadi tempat reuni keluarga. Harley, anak itu, menatap Gusion dengan tajam. "Oh. Siluman buruk rupa ini ada disini juga."

Clint memijat keningnya—ini akan berisik.

Gadis di sampingnya terkikik kecil saat dua orang itu bertengkar memperebutkan afeksi Lesley, yang masa bodo di pojok barisan, terlalu asik menonton sampai-sampai kedatangan adiknya yang menjeritkan namanya tak didengar. Senyum gadis itu lebar. Clint dibuat merona melihat senyum itu.

Rasanya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tepat.

* * *

Alucard memainkan _handphone-_ nya dengan pencahayaan yang menghancurkan penglihatan. Di tempat gelap.

Layla bilang padanya: "Alu agak rabun, maaf ya."

Kemudian ada lagu cukup keras yang menyala dari _handphone-_ nya—telepon. Yap. Alucard mendekatkan _handphone-_ nya ke telinganya, lalu mulai berbicara, keras: "Zilong! Ke bioskop sini! Nobar sama Lesley, Clint, Layla, Gusio—oh, oke, kamu nggak bisa dateng tapi bakal usahain buat dateng? Beneran? Buruan, ya!"

Di sampingnya, Miya merengut. "Kamu nggak nyebut aku."

" _Situ siapa?"_ ucapnya dengan nada bercanda—tapi Miya benar-benar memasukkannya ke dalam hati—mungkin sedang PMS.

Mereka pun cekcok.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, menjelang akhir film _, handphone-_ nya berdering. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Ia membukanya perlahan, sembunyi-sembunyi. Gusion di sampingnya, berbisik padanya: _"Kamu ganggu banget."_

Clint menghajarnya.

* * *

Keluar studio, Lesley meregangkan tubuhnya. "Filmnya seru!" ia berbalik, bertemu pandang dengan Gusion yang babak belur, Clint yang mengalirkan darah dari hidungnya, Alucard yang ngos-ngosan dan Miya yang wajahnya merah karena marah—tentu saja berdebat dari pertengahan film sampai akhirnya karena tak ada dari mereka yang mau menyerah.

Harley menyilangkan tangannya—masih sakit hati kedatangannya tak dianggap Lesley, jadi dia mesti duduk dekat-dekat dengan hidung belang itu.

Layla tersenyum, ia bertepuk tangan. "Ya! Lain kali kita bisa nonton bersama-sama lagi kan, Clint?—ah, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

"Ha-hantunya menghajarku tadi." Katanya, cari alasan. Beruntung Layla tak mencium kebohongannya. Bisa-bisa dimarah dia kalau tahu ia menghajar Gusion. "Ia ingin membawamu pergi! Jadi aku harus melawannya!"

Wajah Layla bersemu. "E-eh?"

Gusion mengangkat tangannya—namun Clint memelototinya. Ia menggiring Layla pergi menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya yang sepertinya hidup untuk memberikan penderitaan atas hidup Clint.

Saat berbalik, mereka semua—minus Alucard, yang berbincang di _handphone-_ nya—mengacungkan jempol pada Clint, dengan mata yang melotot, penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Ada ancaman nonverbal yang terucap dari gestur mengerikan itu: _buat dia senang atau kami akan menjadikanmu daging cincang._

Clint bergidik.

Sekarang ia paham mengapa orang teledor nan ceroboh seperti Layla bisa melambung sejauh ini; teman-teman di belakangnya yang men _-support-_ nya.

Ah, tapi itu hal yang baik… kan?

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(beberapa jam sebelum itu: "kalau ia macam-macam, kita bunuh." / "adakah saran lain yang melibatkan bukan-pembunuhan?" / diam, lalu kata lesley: "kita sampahin kencan mereka.")_


	16. alucard - miya

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 16:** ennui; pre-alucard/zilong, miya/estes, alucard, miya [platonic love.] – 16 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** prioritas miya untuk hari ini: estes, kebahagian alucard, dan yaoi. atau dibalik.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** saya ngga begitu suka alumiya (—atau alucard sama siapapun. tbh saya lebih suka kalo alucard ama zilong dan miya jadi _third wheel_ ) oh, saya dah pernah nulis alumiya sebelumnya.

 **note3:** saya melenceng dr trope aslinya gapapa kan; saya lemah bgt kalo disuruh tulis unrequited love—paling tar jadinya character death:(

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Alucard menyendoki sereal ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat foto yang diperlihatkan Miya dari aplikasi yang memiliki tujuan untuk menghubungkan mereka yang membutuhkan pasangan. Yang diperlihatkan Miya adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang besar, nampak sedang berada di _gym_.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak suka; terlalu besar." Kalau dirasa lagi, matanya masih sakit. Ia menangis semalaman karena kekasihnya selama satu tahun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Melalui pesan singkat pula. Ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam selimut, membuat kepompong. "Kelihatan seperti orang tidak berotak." Tajam.

Miya menghela napas. Padahal ia pikir orang besar seperti ini cocok untuk Alucard—adalah _kink-_ nya untuk melihat Alucard didominasi oleh lelaki yang lebih besar darinya. Tapi yah. Apapun untuk temannya. Wanita itu menggeser ke kiri, lalu memperlihatkan foto seorang lainnya; kali ini pria dalam foto itu tersenyum lebar dengan kucing di gendongannya.

"Aku alergi kucing." Katanya. Sereal dalam mangkuknya habis. Miya mengambil mangkuk itu, berjalan ke dapur, matanya masih terpaku pada layar _handphone_ —ia menggeser ke kiri lagi. Foto seorang pria yang memamerkan otot tangannya—kiri. Seorang perempuan—ah, kiri. Ia menuangkan sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuk itu, lalu memberikannya pada Alucard.

"Ini?"

Wajahnya lucu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan tawaku saat bertemu dengannya nanti—dan itu… itu darah, ya?"

Miya buru-buru menggeser ke kiri; Alucard yang penasaran adalah Alucard yang buruk. Pernah sekali melalui jejaring sosial ia nyaris berkencan dengan seorang pembunuh berantai. Kalau bukan karena Miya yang menyadari ada tangan manusia yang tersembunyi di balik toples di latar fotonya, mungkin Alucard sudah dimasukkan ke dalam toples oleh penjahat itu.

"Alu, maukah kau mencoba berkencan dengan wanita?"

"Satu-satunya wanita yang tidak menyakitiku hanya kamu—aku tidak yakin aku siap, kecuali kalau kamu mau denganku, tentu saja."

Wajah Miya memerah, ia melempar _handphone-_ nya ke Alucard. "Aih, bikin malu saja!"

Mereka tertawa.

* * *

"Hei, orang ini terlihat tidak buruk."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu—karena nanti aku yang akan merasakan buruk atau tidaknya orang itu."

Terakhir kali Miya bilang _orang ini terlihat tidak buruk_ , orang itu berakhir mabuk dan memaksa Alucard untuk menciumnya—Alucard bergidik mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi saat ia diseret ke toilet dan dipojoki oleh orang laknat itu.

* * *

Esoknya, setelah Alucard menginap di rumah sahabatnya, kekasih Miya kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Pria bersurai perak itu tersenyum kikuk melihat Alucard dan Miya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa—tapi itu pemandangan biasa, sebenarnya. "Halo, Miya."

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia segera berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Estes! Selamat datang kembali!"

Estes menyapa Alucard yang tak memedulikan kedatangannya. Sesuatu menimbulkan bunyi klik di kepalanya. "Ah. Ia putus lagi?"

"Ini final, sepertinya."

* * *

Terpujilah Estes yang tahu persis kebutuhannya, ia pulang dari supermarket membawakan tiga buket es krim—secepat kilat ia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama, dan bergabung bersama Alucard dan Miya di sofa, bersama-sama membahas pria-pria—dan sesekali wanita—dalam jejaring sosial itu.

* * *

Sudah dua hari, tidak ada yang klik dalam Alucard.

Miya melenguh. "Aluuuuuu cobalah satuuuuu saja, plis." Miya butuh asupan.

Estes masih sibuk dengan _handphone-_ nya, ia menggeser ke kiri—dua hari membahas pria idaman Alucard membuatnya tahu pria mana yang tidak akan ia sukai, dan pria mana yang kemungkinan akan disukai. Ia berhenti saat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri dengan gagah di pantai.

"Terlalu arogan."

"Kurasa kau yang terlalu arogan, Alucard."

* * *

"Ah, mungkin… kau akan menyukainya."

Kekasih Miya mengambil _handphone-_ nya, lalu memperlihatkan foto seseorang. "Kolegaku. Ia baik—walau agak arogan, tapi hatinya emas kalau diletakkan di tempat yang tepat."

Miya menarik napas. "Aaah! Kau pernah membawanya kemari! Siapa namanya, aku lupa—ia benar-benar pria idaman."

Pria itu menatap foto di layar; wajahnya girang, ia terlihat sangat senang, ada sesuatu yang membuat Alucard menggigit kukunya. Perasaan ingin mengkritik pria itu menggerogotinya.

"Rambutnya terlalu panjang—ugh, ia terlalu _girly_."

Estes dan Miya seketika berniat untuk mendepaknya keluar.

* * *

Hari ini ia akan pulang—rasanya pekerjaannya harus ia lakukan. Dan ia tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan Miya untuk mengurusi dirinya. Ia mandi, makan bersama kedua pasangan kekasih itu, lalu mengepak barang-barangnya. Sepatunya ia lap sedikit sebelum digunakan, lalu ia berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Miya, Estes, aku pulang ya."

"Jangan merindukanku, Alu!"

"Haha, dalam mimpi."

Lalu ia membuka pintu—dan sosok pria yang sebelumnya ia lihat berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria itu nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Alucard.

Ini… ini teman Estes.

"Ah, selamat pagi." Kesan pertamanya: _terlalu formal—tapi suaranya sangat halus_. Alucard merasa sedikit iri mendengar suara pria itu, benar-benar menyejukkan. "Kurasa aku salah rumah—tapi tidak mungkin. Aku pernah kemari— _mana mungkin salah_." Ia menarik napas. "Ini kediaman Estes, kan?"

"Ya." balasnya. "Ada keperluan apa—"

"Zilong! Masuklah kemari." Estes datang, dan Miya, sudah rapi—padahal tadi mereka berdua masih tertidur pulas menyilangi satu sama lain di atas ranjang. "Sudahkah kalian berkenalan? Alucard, kenalkan, ini Zilong, dan Zilong, ini Alucard."

Rekan kerja Estes mengulurkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Alucard. "Salam kenal."

Miya mulai mengamati dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia menulis di _notes-_ nya: _hari pertama alucard dan zilong: rasanya seperti 50 shades of grey. otpku._ Disertai dengan puluhan gambar hati, dan ilustrasi detail keduanya yang acak-acakan, namun berbentuk—Miya adalah seniman.

Estes merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya sebelum Zilong atau Alucard dapat melihatnya, Miya merengut.

"Ayo, masuklah. Masih banyak waktu untuk kita semua duduk dan mengenal satu sama lain, kan?"

Alucard, dalam hati, yakin kalau mereka merencanakan ini semua. Manusia-manusia laknat itu. _Apa bagusnya orang ini, sih?!_

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(maaf kalau miya kurang fujo)


	17. gusion, alucard, zilong

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 17:** limerence; zilong+gusion/alucard, hint roger/alucard [crossdressing.] – 16 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** untuk fundraising event yang akan mereka lakukan, fanny berencana untuk membuat maid café. kendalanya hanya satu, kurangnya personil perempuan.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** ahh saya baru nyadar saya ga bisa ngepost besok—jadi ini kompensasinya (moga dinikmati). dan, kalo tertarik buat baca trope yang sama dengan alur yang lebih suram, saya nulis juga; judulnya 50:50 (m-rated).

 **note3:** makasih yang udah review! maaf bagian ini terkesan berantakan (btw… ini seharusnya chapter gord/valir tapi saya belom dapet ide….)

.

* * *

.

Mata Zilong melebar seolah-olah ingin copot.

Kagura dan Ruby mendorong seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar—tentu saja familiar, itu adalah pacarnya sendiri, dalam balutan _maid dress_ berenda yang memberikan kesan imut dan feminim, juga _seksi_. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan sedikit bungkuk, berusaha sebisa mungkin memanjangkan roknya yang tak sampai menutupi lutut.

Oh, _stocking_. Jangan lupakan _stocking_.

"Bagaimana, menurutmu, Zilong? Bukankah ini _menyegarkan?_ " bisik Fanny yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menggerakkan alisnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _"Aku akan menuntut bayaran yang besar untuk ini."_

Zilong tidak mendengarkan, ia mengampiri Alucard dan segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan—ruangan ini rasanya menjadi terlalu panas, wajahnya pun terasa panas melihat kekasihnya sendiri—dan mengenakannya pada Alucard, yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar—aih, benar-benar pacarnya ini, selalu saja _tidak paham._

Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat Alucard seperti ini.

Dirinya adalah seorang yang terbuka dan ramah—tapi semua hal itu berbeda bila menyangkut pada pacarnya, hasil perjuangannya selama dua tahun belakangan. Ia sendiri baru tahu dirinya adalah seorang yang posesif.

"Zi-hentikan—ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok." Kata Alucard, ia menepis gestur baik pacarnya—baginya tidak buruk, bagi Zilong ini buruk! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat Alucard dengan penampilan menggemaskan seperti ini?! "Kalau kurasa-rasa, rok jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan celana."

Ia memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan detail _dress_ yang semula tak ditangkap oleh mata Zilong; pita besar di punggungnya, _stocking_ yang memiliki renda-renda hitam, dan tentu saja ada bagian kulitnya yang tak cukup untuk ditutupi _stocking_ tersebut.

Kagura menepuk tangannya saat wajah Zilong merona merah padam, ingin menyentuh kekasihnya dalam makna seksual. "Lihat kan, pacarmu tidak keberatan, Zilong." _heheheheh—kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau sehabis ini, pakaian itu kuberikan pada Alucard._ "Sekarang, bisakah kau awasi dia dulu? Aku ingin ambil—"

"Tidak—tidaktidaktidak! Aku keberatan dengan ini semua!" jeritnya. Ia menepuk pundak Alucard. "Lepas pakaian tak senonoh itu!"

"Oh, ayolah. Berhenti mengaturku, aku hanya satu tahun lebih muda darimu."

"Tidak! Alucard—biar… biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" ah, bodo amat sama harga diri, yang penting, tidak ada orang yang boleh melihat Alucard seperti ini. Terkutuklah _trio fujoshi_ laknat itu. "Aku tidak akan keberatan! Untuk kebaikan kita bersama!" _dan kewarasanku._

Ruby bilang: "Kami memiliki satu lagi, kok—"

Saat itulah gadis bersurai putih itu kembali, membawa satu kotak kecil berisi—berisi sebuah _wig_ panjang dengan warna yang sama persis dengan rambut Alucard, hanya saja sedikit lebih terang—oh, keparat. Zilong yakin mereka merencanakan ini jauh-jauh, jauuuh sebelum rencananya diutarakan pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak—"

Terlambat, karena Alucard memelototinya, mengatakan: _'coba-hentikan-aku-akan-membunuhmu'_. Kagura mengenakan _wig_ itu pada Alucard yang tersenyum seperti biasa—seperti ia sedang membaca pembahasan trigonometri yang tak ia pahami sama sekali.

Setelah dipakaikan dan dijepit agar tidak copot, Alucard berbalik, memerlihatkan dirinya pada Zilong—brengsek. Tentu saja ia akan jadi lebih cantik dibandingkan ketiga perempuan tulen dalam ruangan ini. _Tentu saja, terkutuklah kau, Alu._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Alu?" tanya Fanny yang meraba pinggang Alucard dengan menggoda—mungkin ada korset di balik pakaian itu, pinggangnya nampak jauh lebih kecil dari yang biasa— _fuck_ , berhenti berpikir itu! "Bagaimana perasaan _mu_ , Zilong?"

Ia keringat dingin.

Saat itulah pintu terbuka lebar, dan masuklah Gusion.

"Ruby, lihatkah kau pisau—"

Mata semua orang di ruangan tertuju pada Gusion, yang membatu menatap sosok gadis dengan surai putih panjang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum memesona yang biasa ditujukan untuk meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

"Aah, aku tidak menyangka—ada malaikat berjalan di antara manusia-manusia hina." Ucapnya—keempat orang dalam ruangan merasa tersinggung. Ia menghampiri Alucard dan meraih tangan pemuda itu yang terbalut sarung tangan tipis, mengecup punggung tangannya. Alucard tersenyum kaku, mulai berkeringat dingin, jijik. "Apakah menyakitkan saat dirimu jatuh dari sur—"

"Oh, aku laki-laki." Katanya, berusaha mencegah Gusion melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan—ia sudah muak dua tahun dicekoki gombalan oleh Zilong.

"Tentu saja, kau laki-laki." Balas Gusion, terkekeh—pikirnya wanita ini suka bercanda, atau _playing hard to get_. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan keindahan ini. "Kau boleh mempresentasikan dirimu sendiri sebagai apapun yang kau sukai, malaikatku, aku tidak keberatan—"

Zilong mendorong Gusion menjauh. " _Bacot_ , mesum. Pergi sana."

Ada perempatan yang muncul di dahi adik kelasnya itu. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu—kurasa mungkin karena mataku hanya tertarik untuk melihat _keindahan_."

Tiga perempuan di ruangan itu kini tidak tahu harus merasa apa—mereka senang mendapat _fanservice_ , tapi sepertinya tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Gusion benar-benar murni ditujukan untuk menyakiti perasaan mereka.

Alucard pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya saat merasa ada sengatan tajam yang terjadi di antara kekasihnya, dan adik kelasnya. "Anu, maaf. Tapi beneran, aku laki—" ia berhenti bicara saat Zilong menudungkan kepalanya dengan jaketnya—dan mendorongnya mundur dengan lembut ke arah Ruby dan Kagura.

"Sudah waktunya aku memberimu pelajaran, bocah ingusan." Katanya pada Gusion yang menarik keluar beberapa _penggaris besi_ dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ia tak akan suka kekerasan, kakak kelasku tersayang." Zilong mengambil _sapu lidi_ yang dioper Fanny.

Mereka berantem—dan Alucard berlari keluar ruangan, mendengar ketiga gadis dalam ruangan itu menjerit _'pukul pukul pukul!'_

Alucard menghela napas. Ia menatap langit di atas. Hari-harinya tak pernah tenang, sepertinya—apalagi semenjak Zilong masuk dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya jadi menarik, namun selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Zilong, bertikai sengit dengan orang lain, dan Alucard harus merawat luka-lukanya dan mengatakan padanya kalau apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal bodoh.

Untung saja Roger selalu ada di sana untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(wajahnya tersipu saat melihat alucard hari itu.)_


	18. gord, valir

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 18:** bauble; gord/valir [soulmate au (where you can feel ur soulmate's pain).] – 18 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** anak muda, pergilah. jangan bawa serta hati gurumu dalam pemberontakanmu.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** mungkin ada alternative take mengingat ada request valir/eudora.

 **note3:** ada banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam fic ini, tapi jadinya acak-acakan karena saya juga lupa mau nulis apa hahah

.

* * *

.

Perih di sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya dua kali lipat.

Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu di sisi lain perih ini.

Gord menatap sekelilingnya, reruntuhan akademi tempatnya mengajar—ada kilatan api dan bau belerang dari hasil pertarungan sengit antara ia dan muridnya—muridnya, kendati apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia membantu beberapa anak didik dan pengajar yang terjepit di antara bebatuan, lalu mulai mencari sosok muridnya.

Ada perasaan bangga di dalam dadanya mengingat anak itu yang kekuatannya mampu bersanding dengan milik gurunya—tapi sedikit marah, kesucian sihirnya dinodai oleh kombinasi sihir liar lain yang berasal dari antah berantah. Liar, dan tak stabil, menyatu dengan sihirnya yang mendekati kesempurnaan.

Muridnya telah menghilang ditelan bumi jauh sebelum Gord menyadarinya.

* * *

Ia bertemu dengan seorang pengelana muda, surainya putih pucat. Kata Gord, wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang ia rampas dari seseorang. Kemudian wanita itu menyengatnya dengan percik listrik yang luar biasa dari petikan jarinya—alisnya menukik turun, tapi ada seringai di wajahnya.

Pikirannya melayang kembali ke hari itu, bersama muridnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Pertama kali bertemu, pemuda itu terkejut sekali dan melemparkan bara api ke arahnya, menyentuh bahunya hingga ada bekas seperti terbakar—yang kemudian, sakitnya menjalar ke pemuda itu.

Sesuatu terhubung di antara mereka. Anak muda itu mengucapkan ribuan maaf—tak berani memandangnya tepat di mata. Gord tak mengucapkan apa-apa—ia terlalu bingung. Dirinya yang seperti ini, bertemu dengan pemuda yang menjeritkan sesuatu yang amat berlawanan dengan dirinya. Ia tak memercayai apa yang diceritakan oleh banyak orang.

Ikatan yang jauh lebih istimewa dari pernikahan.

Terhubung dalam jiwa; terhubung secara batiniah. Suka dan duka akan dilalui bersama-sama, hingga ajal mengakhiri semuanya.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan itu, Gord mengambilnya untuk ia jadikan murid yang memelajari sihir murni yang sama seperti miliknya. Berusaha untuk mengingat kenyataan bahwa anak laki-laki ini terikat padanya. Anak laki-laki ini harus bisa menjadi setara dengan dirinya.

Eudora, wanita muda itu, menatapnya panjang—ia tak melawan. Seharusnya ia melawan—pemuda itu mungkin merasakan sakit yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Ia ingin meluangkan pemuda itu dari sakit yang ia terima—tapi ia tak peduli; semuanya terasa abstrak saat ini.

Mungkin ini efek dari sihir wanita itu—luar biasa, meskipun usianya nampak belia.

Ia bilang: "Kau terlihat _mistik_ ; sihir yang luar biasa mengalir di nadimu, seluruh tubuhmu—maukah kau mengajarkanku sihir lain yang jauh lebih luar biasa dari apa yang kumiliki?"

Gord menggeleng. "Aku bukan guru yang baik."

Ia mengingat Valir; dengan senyum lebar saat pertama kali bisa menciptakan cahaya yang berbinar seperti sesuatu yang astral di antara telapak tangannya. Gord ingat hari dimana mereka meruntuhkan akademi; pemuda itu tak memiliki senyum polos dan kekanak-kanakan, diambil alih oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan.

* * *

"Ajarkan aku." Wanita itu mengikutinya di belakang. Ia tak sengaja mengubah oksigen menjadi gas tidur dengan tangan kosongnya saat bandit menyerang mereka. "Sesuatu yang besar dalam dirimu dan kau menyimpan semuanya untukmu seorang—egois, serakah."

"Aku membagi ini dengan seseorang, dahulu." Gord bilang pada wanita itu, tak berani memandangnya di mata; tak ingin wanita pengelana itu tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan. Ia tertawa rendah. "Aku memperlihatkannya sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ia ketahui; dan ia mengesampingkan itu semua untuk egonya yang ternyata jauh lebih besar."

Ia tak mau menerima siapapun menjadi muridnya.

Suatu hari nanti ia tak akan bisa menghentikan mereka.

Gord menciptakan monster dalam akademi itu, saat Valir melukainya.

* * *

Jeritannya terdengar di malam hari yang sunyi.

Eudora tersentak dan kilatan biru menyambar dari langit—ia membangunkan Gord dengan sengat listrik kecil, namun tak mempan. Lalu mulai memperkuat tegangannya, hingga mata orang tua itu terbuka lebar dan nmulutnya menganga. Kilat matanya membara terang—sesuatu menghantam dirinya dengan intensitas yang kuat.

"Kau… menyetrumku?" ia bertanya. Eudora mengangguk, kasual. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Kau tidak bangun—"

"Tidak ada tapi—jangan… jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Dimanapun ia berada, Valir pasti kesakitan—kepalanya terasa pening dan ia sadar tangannya tergeletak lemas, tak bisa digerakkan, mati rasa. Sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Gord harap apa yang ia ajarkan dapat melindungi Valir dari situasi apapun yang mencegatnya.

* * *

"Aku mengerti."

Eudora bilang, suatu hari—jarak mereka terpaut lima meter, Gord memimpin, Eudora mengikutinya pelan-pelan dari belakang. Tidak tahu apakah kehadirannya sudah disambut baik atau belum oleh calon gurunya. Gord berhenti, ingin mendengarkan. "Kau… kehilangan seseorang, kan? Itulah sebabnya kau pergi mengelana dari kontinen satu ke kontinen lain; kau mencari _nya_."

Ia merasakan Eudora mendekat. "Ia menyakitimu; sangat hebat. Tapi kau tetap menginginkannya kembali padamu—mengapa?"

Gord terdiam, sedangkan wanita itu menghela napas. "Aku tahu aku tak berhak mengatakan apapun—tapi… bila kau ingin, aku bisa menggantikannya. Aku tahu aku tak seberapa dibanding dirinya—"

" _Memang tidak."_ tidak ada yang sebanding dengan Valir—hanya pemuda itu yang sepadan dengannya.

Ia lanjut berjalan. Eudora membisu, tak lagi mengekorinya seperti anjing buta arah.

* * *

"Kau mencintainya, orang itu."

Eudora menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kau mencintainya—kilatan mata itu, ekspresi muram dan emosi yang kau tekan hingga tak ada lagi yang kau rasakan selain _ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya_ —kau mencintainya, tapi ia tidak mencintaimu."

Saat itulah Gord membuka mulutnya—tapi Eudora menyela.

"Ia menipumu setelah kau memperlihatkan padanya keajaiban di dalammu."

Bila dikatakan demikian, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau berteriak dalam tidurmu, kau tahu." Akunya. Eudora membuang muka—ia merasa telah mengintip ke privasi orang yang seharusnya tak ia ketahui. Tapi ia perlu untuk didengar. "Kau kesakitan—aku tak menyadarinya, kau selalu dalam keadaan konstan seperti dalam sakit yang luar biasa—jiwamu, dan ragamu."

Matanya sayu saat Gord berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu. Ia tak mengerti—tapi berusaha untuk bersimpati. "Kau ingin melindunginya—kau ingin membuatnya tak merasakan sakit yang disebabkan olehmu—itulah sebabnya kau mencarinya, kau ingin meminta maaf—tapi ia memukulmu mundur hingga kau tak bisa menggapainya—perasaan bersalah itu menggerogotimu, yang berimbas juga padanya."

"Benar." Lidahnya terasa kelu. "Nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran pertamamu, Eudora." Ia lanjut berjalan—tak melihat wajah Eudora yang memerah dan pekikan riang yang ia tahan. "Kuharap kau tak bosan denganku dalam waktu dekat."

Teman dalam petualangan ini tidak buruk juga.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	19. saber, alpha

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 19:** brethren; saber/alpha [canonverse.] – 19 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** terlahir dari kebencian, kendati demikian, mereka memiliki hati untuk mengecap perasaan lain di luar itu.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

.

* * *

.

Ada yang berdetak gelisah di dalam dirinya.

Mungkin tubuhnya mulai berkarat—ia adalah sebuah pelarian, lagipula. Ia tak lagi memiliki hak istimewa untuk diberikan pemeriksaan rutin dan pemeliharaan terasa seperti suatu mukjizat bagi dirinya saat ini. Lebih baik mati terhormat tanpa darah orang-orang tak berdosa di tangan daripada menjadi mesin pembunuh tanpa kesadaran.

Ia bukan manusia—tapi ia memiliki kemanusiaan.

Itulah cacatnya; ia memiliki kemanusian. Nurani yang kuat. Kesadaran untuk melakukan hal yang baik, mampu membedakan mana yang benar mana yang salah, kemampuan untuk berpikir.

Sensornya mengindikasikan kalau ia menapaki kakinya di salah satu taman yang berada di jantung kota Eruditio. Ia mendengar suara anak-anak menangis dan tertawa, berlari dan juga hanya duduk diam di atas kotak pasir, menciptakan bangunan megah menggunakan pasir.

Ia mematikan sensornya sejenak, tak ingin diganggu dengan sensitifitas yang berlebihan—untuk apa ia ke Eruditio?

Hingga ia menangkap suatu sinyal yang serupa dengan miliknya memancarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan—ada keputusasaan, bimbang, dan kengerian dari sinyal lemah itu. Ia teringat pada perasaan yang sama, di hari ia melarikan diri dari kekejian profesinya; alasannya diciptakan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia berjalan menuju tempat itu.

Dan disambut dengan suara robotik seseorang, memohon padanya, lirih: "Tolong kami…."

* * *

Saber tahu ada seorang ilmuwan yang bisa membantunya—Natalia, wanita yang juga sama sepertinya, lari dari kewajibannya, pernah bercerita, bahwa pelindung kota Eruditio adalah seorang yang lumpuh. Namun ilmuwan itu menaruh belas kasih dan memperbaharuinya menjadi seorang yang kuat. Sama seperti _elf_ cilik itu, pekerja keras dengan hati yang lapang.

Wanita itu mengantarnya ke sebuah lab—yang mengingatkannya pada 1718.

Tapi orang tua itu bersuara dengan ringan dan lembut dan Saber tahu, jauh di dalam dirinya, ini bukan 1718. _Elf_ kecil duduk di sampingnya saat profesor membawa rongsok sisa-sisa dari android asing itu ke ruang observasi. Lolita namanya, ia menceritakan banyak hal—tapi yang berbekas adalah cerita saat profesor Rooney menemukannya dan memberinya arti hidup yang baru; untuk melindungi.

Ia mendengar profesor itu menggumamkan nada-nada lagu nina bobo yang bertujuan untuk menenangkan _android_ yang ia baringkan di atas meja besi. Ia tak sedikitpun berhenti meskipun _android_ itu mengeluarkan laser yang ditujukan untuk membunuhnya.

Kemudian ia menyadari betapa besar efek dari belas kasih sayang, dalam hidup individu itu, atau bahkan orang lain.

* * *

Sama seperti dirinya, Alpha dan Beta adalah seorang pelarian dari 1718.

Profesor tak bisa melakukan banyak untuk Beta; sistemnya terlalu hancur sampai ke inti saat mereka melarikan diri. Ia menghidupkan Beta dengan melakukan beberapa modifikasi, berharap dengan demikian, Alpha bisa sedikit tenang.

Alpha tak senang—tapi hal itu masih lebih baik daripada skenario lain.

Setelah itu, profesor bilang padanya, kalau ia tak perlu lagi berlari. Mereka tak perlu pergi dari sini. Karena mereka akan melindungi Eruditio, yang juga akan melindungi mereka.

Saber menerima uluran tangan itu saat Alpha mengiyakan tawarannya.

* * *

Ada seorang penembak jitu yang membantu mereka dari bayangan dengan permasalahan yang dibawa oleh seorang anak lelaki. Awalnya Saber pikir wanita itu pemalu. Tapi saat Natalia menampakkan dirinya di belakang wanita itu, detak jantungnya tetap teratur. Bahkan saat ia menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkannya pada kematian Natalia.

Alpha menyerangnya, bersama dengan Beta dan Bruno, Lolita di depan mereka. Melawan untuk melindungi _assassin_ itu. Tapi wanita itu mengangkat tangannya setelah itu, jemarinya tak lagi berkutat pada pelatuk.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membantu adik laki-lakiku."

Matanya tak berhenti menatap mereka semua—mungkin aneh, dalam pikirannya. Dua orang _android_ , seorang pemuda dengan kaki mekanik, _elf,_ dan wanita sekte gereja yang sebetulnya hanya lewat mampir membantu mereka dalam penyelidikan untuk anak laki-laki itu.

Wanita itu menatap Natalia, lama. "Maaf mengejutkanmu."

Ia mendengus sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, wajahnya memerah—sama seperti rambutnya. "Ku-kurasa aku yang mengejutkanmu tadi."

Mereka bertukar senyum. Semenjak hari itu, Lesley dan Natalia selalu bersama, membicarakan sesuatu dalam bisik-bisik dan lirik cepat.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka berteman, tapi saat Alpha dan Beta mengampiri mereka suatu hari, senyum Lesley mencapai matanya, sesekali menoleh ke Natalia dengan kilau mata penuh arti. Saber hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam bisu.

* * *

Alpha—bersama dengan Beta—suatu hari bilang padanya: "Natalia bilang kamu memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku, tapi kamu belum tahu itu."

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Alpha. Cuaca? Bunga-bunga yang mekar? Gelagat Lesley dan Natalia? 1718 (satu-satunya hal yang mereka bagi bersama yang menghubungkan masa lalu mereka)—ia tak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya, dan Alpha juga pasti berpendapat yang sama.

Sehabis itu ia mendatangi Natalia, yang sedang duduk di bar, berbicara dengan Bruno _—"Bukankah kau masih dibawah umur?"_ —lalu mengatakan, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku yang tidak kuketahui?"

Hal itu disambut dengan senyum enigmatis dari Natalia, yang semula sedang berpangku tangan. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya yang menorehkan senyum seribu arti. "Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau menyukai temanmu itu."

* * *

Lesley menepuk bahunya. Ia menggeleng dengan kekecewaan berat, lalu pergi dan menembaki orang-orang lain yang berjalan mengintai Harley.

Robot tak memiliki emosi.

Seharusnya… tapi ia sekarang merasa bingung.

Tingkah laku Natalia dan Lesley seolah ingin meyakinkannya kalau ia memiliki emosi untuk ikut serta dalam candaan dan percakapan serius mereka.

* * *

Beta berkedip senang saat Saber mendatangi Alpha untuk mengajaknya mengikuti perawatan bersama-sama yang rutin dilakukan oleh profesor Rooney. Alpha meraih tangannya dan menariknya cepat ke lab, katanya: "Beta juga butuh diperbaiki, kurasa—dari kemarin ia terus berkedap-kedip seperti ini."

Saber melihat Beta yang terbang di atas kepala mereka, kedipannya berulang-ulang dengan cepat; ia terkesima—atau mungkin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Saber butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menangkap kedipan itu; ia mendengar _hagia_ —itu sesuatu yang hanya bisa dieja bila ia menggunakan sandi morse untuk menerjemahkannya.

" _Kumohon jaga Alpha baik-baik dan buat ia bahagia."_

Ia mengibaskan tangannya dari Alpha.

"Hei, Alpha…."

Android yang lebih muda darinya itu membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menghadap Saber.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Beta."

Lain waktu saja ia katakan pada Alpha—masih banyak waktu.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	20. lancelot, gusion

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 20:** oxymoron; lancelot/gusion [gusion and odette kinda related. character death; odette. grief.]– 20 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** cahaya dan bayangan tak akan pernah bersatu.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!)—masih terima sekitar 6-7 rekues lagi? ga ada limit buat pair dan tema, cuma saya lebih prefer ke pair-pair yang nggak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya dan apapun selain zialuzi, karena mereka dah terlalu sering:)

 **note2:** romens mereka terinspirasi dari musikal bandstand? saya… abis dengerin karena direkomen ama temen dan ujung2nya ketagihan.

 **note3:** summary entah kenapa juga work buat gusion/hayabusa?

.

* * *

.

Lancelot melihat wanita itu berbaring di riak air yang tenang, tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Matanya tertutup seolah-olah ia terlelap dalam mimpi indah yang panjang.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai, namun ia tak mendapatkan apapun kecuali bulir air yang membasahi tangannya, dan saat ia berkedip, Odette telah menghilang dari sana. Menyisakan kubangan air yang berwarna muram bercampur darah. Saat itulah ia berteriak dan mengantamkan tangannya pada air itu.

Sehabis itu, ia terbangun dari mimpinya.

(Ia sempat berpikir: untung hanya mimpi.)

* * *

Wanita itu adalah matahari dalam hidupnya.

Berbinar terang, membuatnya mengingat apa arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat hadiah terindah dalam hidup ini menyapanya balik dengan senyum malas dan telaga biru bening yang ramah. Ia mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup dahinya.

" _Mimpi indah, Lance?"_

" _Apakah aku masih bermimpi?"_

 _Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada impian-impianku._

Mereka berbicara tentang segala hal; awan-awan yang menggulung di langit—Odette suka berpikir kalau awan-awan itu adalah gulali, dan ia ingin sekali ke Eruditio untuk meminta tolong para ilmuwan di sana untuk membuatkannya gulali awan yang, dibalas oleh Lancelot, adalah pemikiran paling konyol yang pernah diutarakan.

* * *

Sebuah belati cahaya menebasnya dengan kecepatan kilat; ia belum sempat bereaksi sebelum seorang pemuda menampakkan diri di hadapannya dan meletakkan ujung belatinya di lehernya dan menuntunnya memasuki suatu gang yang diapit dua bangunan tinggi.

"Aku tahu perbuatanmu." Adalah kalimat yang terucap dari pemuda itu. Ada suatu hal yang enggan diucapkan, tertahan di lidahnya. Lancelot menatap pemuda itu dengan kosong; ia tak akan melawan; pemuda ini adalah orang yang pantas menghukumnya atas kelalaiannya.

Kerabat jauh dari wanita itu; namun mereka yang paling dekat.

"Ia tak seharusnya pergi _bersamamu_ —mengapa kau membawanya pergi bersamamu…?"

" _Maaf."_

Bingung, merasa gagal—kehilangan. Pemuda itu memiliki itu semua dalam raut wajahnya. Ada lingkar gelap di bawah matanya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan muka yang kusut menjadi bukti bahwa ia bersusah hati. Mungkin ia mencari jawaban atas _mengapa?_ yang ia pertanyakan.

 _Mengapa Odette?_

* * *

Lancelot menyadari kalau pemuda itu sangatlah muda saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, lima bulan yang lalu. Ia dengar pemuda itu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Odette, tentang upacara kedewasaan yang seharusnya ia ikuti.

" _Mungkin aku harus keluar dari keluarga ini." Jeda. "…Apakah itu bisa terjadi?"_

" _Pikirkan juga tentang masa depanmu, Gusion."_

" _Ah, aku akan bertingkah seperti bajingan hingga mereka mencoret namaku dari akta waris."_

" _Gusion, tolong… berhenti berbicara begitu."_

Dalam beberapa bulan saja, pemuda itu nampak menua sepuluh tahun. Pemuda itu pergi, setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Odette, membuang jauh-jauh keluarga yang membesarkannya dan memutuskan untuk membalaskan kematian anggota keluarga yang semula hanya ia kenali melalui implikasi dan bisik-bisik.

Ia pergi membawa ilmunya dan belatinya; tajam di ujungnya—bersinar seperti bintang.

Tidak secerah Odette yang menyerupai matahari; namun cukup untuk menghiburnya. Ujung belati itu tak kunjung terhunus ke tubuhnya.

* * *

Ia tak sempat berbalik saat Odette menjerit dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Ada seorang penembak jitu dari balik bayangan yang bekerja, lalu melompat menjauhi lokasi kejadian dengan langkah ringan. Lancelot mengampirinya yang meregang nyawa—seharusnya Odette selamat; seharusnya bukan ia yang selamat.

Napasnya berat saat ia bangun, Gusion di sampingnya, mengasah pisaunya di atas cahaya rembulan.

"Mimpi indah, pangeran?" pemuda itu bilang padanya, sarkas. "Bagus. Kau pantas dihantui olehnya."

Ia mengusap dahinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Suaranya parau.

* * *

Lancelot menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk memulihkan dirinya dari kenestapaan yang timbul karena ia merindukan Odette.

Pemuda itu akan menyeretnya kemana-mana—tidak benar-benar menyeretnya, ia juga tidak dipaksa untuk ikut. Ia ikut semata-mata untuk membantunya membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang bekerja di belakang layar. Motif mereka sama. _Untuk Odette._

Ia akan dengan cepat melupakan Odette saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya—rasanya seperti Odette menyertainya, namun kali ini lidahnya tajam dan sinis. Gusion selalu membuka harinya dengan memaku peringatan pada kepalanya bahwa ia adalah _penyebab kematian wanita yang ia_ —mereka— _sayangi._

Saat peluru senapan melesat ke arah mereka, Lancelot menahan pemuda itu untuk tak mengambil satu langkah pun—pemuda itu berkedut kesal, namun ia sadar seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati mereka. Saat pemuda itu berlari dan melemparkan pisaunya, Lancelot meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia menemani pemuda itu dalam misi bunuh dirinya hanyalah karena ia ingin membalaskan darah Odette.

Lalu ia pergi mengikuti cahaya belati pemuda itu, mengendap-endap dengan kemampuan bayangan yang ia miliki.

(Tak lama setelah itu pemuda itu berhadapan langsung dengan kematian yang merampas nyawa Odette dan ia ditinggalkan untuk berdarah sampai mati di ubin depan mausoleum, Lancelot berusaha tak fokus pada tangannya yang gemetar ngeri— _mimpinya menjadi kenyataan_ , dengan orang lain dalam palungan darah yang berasal dari akar yang sama.)

* * *

" _Istirahatlah."_

Adalah yang ia katakan pada Gusion, saat ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika kata itu mengalun dari bibirnya, pemuda itu menertawakannya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti _beristirahat_ saat aku tak sadarkan diri."

Benar.

Tangannya masih tremor karena sesuatu yang lain—

(—wanita bersurai kepang yang ia temui di hutan, berusaha melarikan diri dengan kamuflasenya yang mendekati sempurna. Ia mengejutkan derap langkahnya dan mengeksekusinya tepat di mana ia berdiri.)

Wajahnya pucat, ada hantu di dalam pikirannya.

(Ia mengingat Gusion tak bernapas untuk beberapa menit dan panik mulai menguasainya—semenjak momen itu ia tak pernah tidur, takut-takut kalau Gusion meninggalkannya saat ia terlengah.)

Lancelot tapi hanya tersenyum, arogan. "Urus urusanmu sendiri, orang muda. Kita akan mencari wanita itu lagi saat kau siap."

Mereka tak akan menemukan wanita itu, terkubur sepuluh kaki di bawah permukaan bumi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedikit membuka dirinya. "Terima kasih. Untuk yang kemarin. Kurasa aku agak salah menilaimu."

Senyum itu (serupa namun tak sama) membuatnya yakin kalau ia masih ingin bersama-sama dengan Gusion untuk beberapa saat lagi, menghidupkan kembali ingatan tentang Odette yang fragmennya seolah bermanifestasi di dalam diri pemuda itu.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(im so tired rn sorry i cram for tests last night)


	21. harley, ruby

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 21:** siesta; harley/ruby – 21 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** harley bilang, selain sulap, ia juga bisa meramal masa depan.

 **note:** _diperkenankan untuk request_ , boleh segala macam pair (lebih baik lagi kalo ada prompt-nya!).

 **note2:** maaf kalau pendek, awalnya fic ini perchapter seharusnya tak melewati seribu kata—tapi ah, sudahlah.

 **note3:** sebenernya awalnya harley menggunakan kartu tarot; cuma urgh lagi males banget nyari referensi (tugas numpuk huhuhu). maaf.

.

* * *

.

Gadis dengan bulan sabit yang selalu menggantung di atas kepalanya mendatanginya suatu hari. Katanya pamannya dan saudari Harley pergi untuk misi penting di tanah tandus yang merupakan dampak peperangan berkepanjangan. Mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain selain diam di satu titik bersama-sama, menunggu kedua orang dewasa yang mengurus mereka untuk kembali dari pekerjaan mereka.

Harley menghela napas. _Pulang kemana?_ Lesley selalu membawanya pulang ke kabin keluarga yang telah diabaikan bertahun-tahun—satu-satunya aset keluarga Vance yang masih ada dan belum dihibahkan pada negara. Kabin itu tidak pantas disebut rumah, lebih pantas disebut gua pesembunyian—gelap, lembab, dan di antah berantah.

Ia mengamati rumah kayu milik Roger yang berdiri di kaki lembah yang menghadap langsung ke lautan lepas. Minimalis. Ada kebun di depannya dengan pagar putih yang dirambati tanaman dan bunga rampai. Ruby mengajaknya masuk, ia membungkuk sedikit melintasi kebun itu, melepas sepatunya di teras, dan mengikuti Ruby ke ruang tamunya.

Ruby mempersilakannya untuk duduk sebentar selagi ia membuatkan teh, atau susu—yang dibalas dengan desisan kesal. Ia bukan anak kecil. Mengapa Ruby menawarkannya susu? Gadis itu tertawa, seperti lonceng, bergema.

Setelah itu, ia kembali dengan nampan yang membawa dua gelas teh. Hangatnya masih mengepul jelas di udara, Harley tak ingin menyentuhnya.

"Kalau terlalu panas dan tidak terasa manis, maaf…." ia memalingkan pandangannya, wajahnya bersemu. Gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu meraih radio dan menyalakan; lantunan lagu-lagu klasik terdengar mengisi keheningan.

Gadis itu berpaling padanya, teringat pada sesuatu. "Kudengar dari tante Lesley, kau bisa sulap?"

Tak lama setelah itu—selang beberapa milisekon lebih tepatnya—Harley tertawa saat ia menyadari Lesley dipanggil _tante._

* * *

Harley mengeluarkan kartu dengan berbagai warna di permukaannya dan membagikannya ke atas meja. "Pilih tiga."

Ini bukan sulap—ini adalah permainan yang sering mereka mainkan di akademi untuk mengusir kebosanan. Harley sering bermain dengan teman-temannya, berpura-pura mereka bisa mengetahui—walau sebenarnya hanya mengimajinasikan—masa depan dari warna-warna yang mereka dapatkan. Misalnya, merah berarti mereka akan dihukum karena keusilan mereka, atau mungkin mereka akan menemukan cinta.

Kuning berarti peringatan; atau juga sebuah pertanda akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidup mereka, melibatkan mereka secara langsung.

Ungu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu yang merisaukan mereka, dan perasaan yang disembunyikan, tak berbalas.

Ruby mengambil merah; kuning; dan ungu.

Ia menjelaskan—tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu, ia berbohong tentang arti-artinya (tak ada yang tersakiti bila ia berbohong tentang permainan kartu yang ia ciptakan). Ia bilang merah berarti ia akan menemukan cinta, kuning berarti kebahagiaan, dan ungu berarti pembaharuan, mengenai perasaannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Seperti… memiliki anjing peliharaan yang sangat kau sayangi, lalu ia mati, dan pamanmu memberikanmu peliharaan baru—kau masih tak bisa melupakan peliharaanmu yang dulu, tapi kau memiliki pengganti atas apa yang telah menghilang."

* * *

"Aku… menyukai Alucard."

Akunya. Harley meliriknya sedikit, curi pandang. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, lalu menarik napas. "Aku tahu ini hanya sebatas rasa kagum—tapi kadang-kadang jantungku berdebar menyesakkan tiap kali ia melihatku."

Ruby tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan pamannya. Bila ia tak bisa tidur, pamannya menyarankannya untuk menonton kelap-kelip bintang di langit malam—awalnya itu hanya bercanda, karena Roger risih dibangunkan di malam buta oleh Ruby yang mengeluh tak bisa tidur. Tapi Ruby bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Roger membelikannya teropong.

Bintang di langit berbinar, ia meraih teropong lalu melihat langit. Seandainya Cyclops di sini. "Tidak ingin bilang padanya?"

"E-eh—?! Jangan bilang begitu! A… aku tidak tahu harus bilang seperti apa padanya." Ruby menghela napas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Lagipula Alucard sudah memiliki orang lain. Tidak mungkin ia memilihku; aku hanya anak kecil baginya, seperti _adik perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki_."

Anak laki-laki itu mengoper teropongnya pada Ruby, membiarkan gadis yang lebih tua darinya memandang bintang-bintang. "Kau tidak mau jujur padanya? Mungkin kau akan sedikit tenang bila bicara padanya tentang perasaanmu."

"A-ahahah, mungkin…?" ia tersenyum. Melirik Harley yang ingin melanjutkan melihat bintang—namun ia tak merebut Ruby dari kegiatannya memerhatikan kelap-kelip bintang yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ia terkesiap kecil saat melihat bintang paling terang berbinar di langit Timur. "Harley."

"Yaaa?"

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku, dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Harley menoleh dan melihat senyum lebar di wajah gadis itu, sampai ke mata kirinya yang berbinar—jauh lebih menarik dari bintang di langit.

"Merasa baikan? Bisa tidur sekarang?"

Ruby menggenggam tangan Harley. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

Harley bilang padanya, wajahnya merah merona. "Pertanyaanmu memalukan." kemudian: "Tentu saja."

* * *

Roger dan Lesley berbincang panjang selama perjalanan mereka kembali—berdebat, lebih tepatnya. Berawal dari Lesley yang menggembor-gemborkan kepandaian adik laki-lakinya selama perjalanan pergi, Roger (tak mau kalah) memperlihatkan Lesley beberapa foto Ruby sejak ia kecil hingga foto yang dijepret saat ulang tahunnya terakhir.

"Manis lebih baik daripada pandai."

"Adikku manis DAN pandai. Aku menyukai Ruby, tapi adikku tak terkalahkan, pak tua." Ujarnya sombong.

"Cih, Ruby itu—"

Mereka berhenti saat sampai ke pekarangan rumah, dan melihat, di depan teras, Ruby dan Harley terlelap nyenyak. Bersandar pada bahu satu sama lain dengan satu selimut yang dibagi berdua. Lesley menyentuh pipinya, dan mengendap-endap mengampiri mereka, mendengar deru napas teratur yang sinkron dari keduanya.

"Oh, astaga…."

Senyumannya terkembang lebar, demikian pula Roger.

"Aah, mereka manis sekali."

Rasanya seperti memakan permen yang ditaburi gula.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	22. valir, eudora

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 22:** banal; valir/eudora [gord's apprentices.] – 22 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** gord: tukang sihir hebat merangkap babysitter.

 **note:** request akan saya tutup—karena janji saya (pada diri sendiri) ini berakhir akhir maret. terima kasih atas pengertiannya!

.

* * *

.

Eudora adalah orang yang observan.

Gord menyukainya; sikap observan itu sangat diperlukan untuk memahami dan menguasai sihir yang kuat. Semakin teliti, semakin mudah mencari titik temu antara hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan logika dan magis; bila hal itu sudah didapat dan dipahami, menaklukan sihir sesulit apapun pun tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Hanya saja, Eudora adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Aaaargh! _Nenek lampir!_ Biar aku saja yang masak, terakhir kau masak kau nyaris membakar seluruh hutan!"

Matanya melotot saat mendengar hinaan dari pemuda yang sebaya dengannya; ia menyetrum pemuda itu hingga rambutnya jabrik—oh, salah, rambutnya memang sudah jabrik dari awal. Ia mendengus, wajahnya arogan.

"Ah, ya, terakhir kali, saat _kau_ yang menyulutkan api untukku. Kali ini aku yang akan membuat api—kau diam saja. Aku tahu kau _sengaja_ membuat api-api itu terlalu besar."

Bila ia sudah menetapkan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu, wanita muda itu akan melakukannya. Meskipun ada orang yang menolak mati-matian (biasanya Valir) yang tahu persis apapun yang ingin dilakukan Eudora akan berakhir dengan bencana (biasanya Valir), wanita itu tidak peduli. Ia akan menyambarkan petir pada mereka yang mengalangi (lagi, biasanya Valir.)

Gord biasanya terlalu ketakutan akan hasilnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk diam saja daripada harus menghadap amarah salah satu muridnya.

Wanita itu menyusun balok-balok kayu di atas pasir, lalu menjentikkan jarinya, dan mengeluarkan percik listrik. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung, dan petir menyambar—

—sangat besar.

…terlalu besar, hingga Gord dapat merasakan kepalanya tersengat hebat dan tubuhnya gemetaran karena setrum.

Kayu-kayu yang tadi disusun pun, menjadi arang seketika di tempat.

Valir mendelik, ada perempatan di dahinya. Mungkin karena kini wajahnya (yang tampan) gosong tersambar petir. "Tuh kan kubilang juga apa, _bego_!"

Eudora menoleh pada Gord—yang mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tidak lihat. Alisnya menukik setelah itu, dan ia tersenyum penuh hasrat membunuh.

* * *

Valir, di lain itu, adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh.

Ia menyukai murid-muridnya dengan setara—tapi kadang-kadang ia memiliki hasrat yang kuat untuk membawanya _kencan_ ke sisi danau, lalu menenggelamkan anak itu sampai mayatnya tersangkut di dasar danau Moniyan, tak akan melihat matahari pagi bersinar terik di langit yang cerah.

Meskipun ceroboh, ia adalah orang yang cepat dalam meresap pelajaran.

Eudora menatap pemuda itu dengan lesu dan merengut. "Bagaimana bisa kau lebih dulu mahir daripada aku? Jampi-jampi apa yang kau gunakan?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menampakkan gigi-giginya dengan senyum cemerlang. Ia memainkan gumpalan bola energi yang melayang itu di kedua telapak tangannya, mendapat erangan dari Eudora yang tangannya mengepal, seperti ingin menjotosnya. "Mungkin karena kau bodo—oh, maaf, aku tidak ingin menyinggungmu; maksudku mungkin karena kau kurang _belajar dengan giat_ , sepertiku.

"Makanya kau harus rajin-rajin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menimba ilmu bila guru kita tersayang enggan memberi pembelajaran tambahan."

Gord memutar bola matanya. Omong kosong. Valir, anak sialan itu, biasanya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca komik. _Menimba ilmu ndasmu._

"Valir, fokus; salah fokus bisa berakibat fatal." Salah fokus bisa berarti hilangnya komponen yang membuat benda itu stabil di dunia manusia; tanpa ada kestabilan, sihir hanya akan menghancurkan; tak ada yang mampu mengendalikan.

"Ahahah, tenang, Guru, aku bisa—"

Kemudian bola energi pucat itu tak lagi mengambang—objek magis itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan menyentuh telapak tangan Valir. Gord menepuk jidatnya, lalu memijit keningnya saat Valir menjerit kesakitan karena bola itu meleleh dengan panas di tangannya dan mengeras menjadi seperti besi dalam waktu singkat.

Eudora menertawakannya. "Kau yakin kau belajar di perpustakaan? Ataukah perpustakaan mempelajarimu?"

* * *

Momen di mana kepribadian keduanya bertemu adalah saat Gord tidak melihat. Malam ini adalah hari yang beruntung baginya untuk melihat keduanya akur—tidak beruntung bagi kedua manusia itu.

Mereka duduk di tengah lahan rumput, Eudora sesekali mengusap lembut domba-domba yang mengampiri mereka, walau binatang itu kemudian berlari _terkejut_ menjauhinya. "Tidakkah kau kedinginan dengan pakaian kurang bahan itu?" tanyanya, tajam.

"Kau mau menghangatkanku?"

Wanita bersurai putih itu tersenyum, lembut. Menggoda. "Tentu."

Lantas ia disambar dengan gledek dari langit.

…oh, Gord salah.

Setelah itu mereka adu mulut—sampai berakhir dengan keduanya melemparkan pukulan pada wajah satu sama lain. Gord terpaksa harus melerai mereka, walau sebenarnya apa yang mereka ucapkan di antara tepis dan tinju cukup lucu.

(Favoritnya adalah saat Eudora menendang Valir tepat di zakarnya dan pemuda itu bilang padanya: "Kau akan membayar ini." yang dibalas dengan: "Apa konsekuensinya selain penderitaanmu?"

"Kau tak akan memiliki masa depan."

"Siapa bilang aku mau denganmu? Ah, sebelum itu—memangnya kau punya?" setelah itu Valir menerkamnya dan mereka jatuh ke rumput, saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain dan menjerit histeris.)

Ia menjitak mereka berdua sebelum kembali tidur—Gord awalnya mengira akhirnya mereka akur. Naif sekali dirinya di usia yang sudah tua bangka.

(Keduanya mengikuti dari belakang malu-malu kucing, lalu tidur mengapit tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pohon. Wajahnya terasa hangat saat keduanya berbisik lirih, "Selamat malam.")

* * *

Paginya wajah mereka babak belur—Gord menghela napas saat mereka saling tunjuk: "Dia yang mulai!"

Anak-anak.

 _Gord mengurusi anak-anak._

* * *

Esoknya, Gord pergi ke pusat kota—ia cukup. Ia muak menghadapi mereka dan sifat malu-malu kucing itu. Waktunya aksi.

"Kita menginap di penginapan?!—tapi bagaimana dengan…" agak berbisik, seolah mengucapkan hal yang tabu: "…uang?"

Gord menenangkan Eudora yang mengipas gerah memikirkan uang untuk membayar kamarnya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke pusat kota, membeli satu pak kondom. Di teras penginapan ia melihat Valir sedang membaca koran.

"Valir." Panggilnya. Anak muridnya menaikkan alisnya, matanya berbinar.

Gord mengajaknya untuk ke kamar mereka; ia bilang mereka perlu menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sebelum masuk, Gord menyerahkan padanya alat kontrasepsi itu—lalu dengan kasar mendorongnya masuk dan mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Valir menggedor-gedor. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan itu."

Aah.

Sekarang ia memiliki banyak waktu senggang.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(saat gord kembali, ia sangat terkejut mendapati valir dan eudora tidak sedang membuat anak, tapi malah membuat balon. "eudora bilang mungkin anda bermaksud memberikan kita balon, tapi anda tidak baca label dalam kemasannya." saat itu sampai sekarang gord seratus persen yakin ia tidak sedang mengajar muda-mudi; melainkan anak-anak, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan eudora, dengan bahu terangkat: "kupikir akan lucu.")_


	23. kagura, hayabusa, hanabi

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 23:** guileless; kagura/hayabusa, hayabusa/hanabi [possessiveness, hanabi's pov.] – 23 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** jangan berani-berani mengambil apa yang sudah dimiliki orang, kau tahu itu kan, ha-na-bi-chan?

 **note: request ditutup;** 2 chapter sisanya mau saya pake buat memuaskan nafsu(?) sendiri. maaf.

 **note2:** berkali-kali saya ngetik hanabi jadi hanabis (cannabis—get it)

.

* * *

.

Sesuatu terbakar saat melihat orang muda itu tersenyum pada gadis yang sepantaran dengannya.

Bukan senyum arogan atau senyum terpaksa yang biasa ia unjuk; melainkan senyum tulus yang jelas menyatakan perasaan nyaman dan senang melihat gadis bersurai putih itu, sehat sentosa. Hanabi mengintai dari kejauhan.

Demikian pula gadis itu, ia menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip, meskipun orang muda itu mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Gadis itu mengangguk sesekali, berpura-pura memerhatikan. Pemuda itu menghela napas—tahu kalau ia tak diperhatikan—memutuskan untuk mengacak surai putihnya—gadis itu mengaduh risih namun tak memberikan perlawanan, hanya merengut.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, gadis itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Hanabi. Ia meleparkan senyum tipis sebelum berlari mengejar temannya.

* * *

Pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya untuk beradu, dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Bukan untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya, melainkan karena sesuatu yang lain yang tak pernah Hanabi pikirkan.

Hayabusa namanya. Ia masih terbilang muda, namun kemampuannya benar-benar mengkhianati umurnya. Hanabi pikir pemuda itu hanyalah satu dari sekian puluh ninja muda yang ingin membuktikan dirinya jauh lebih superior dibanding yang lainnya.

Ia salah.

Dan pemuda itu menempelkan mata pisau _katana-_ nya pada nadi Hanabi tepat di leher, yang terpojok di bawah tanah dengan _kunai_ menusuk kedua tangannya, menahan posisinya di atas rerumputan. Ada darah mengalir dari tangannya, tapi lukanya tak sesakit harga dirinya—kala pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tajam, ia tahu inilah akhirnya.

Tapi pemuda itu menarik diri. Hanabi bilang: "Amatir; selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Ini bukan pekerjaanku." Balasnya. Ia menarik katana-nya perlahan, lalu berdiri dengan membelakangi bulan yang membulat lebar di atas langit. "Menjauh darinya. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli siapa yang mengirimmu. Mendekat, maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Ada amarah di hatinya—latihan yang ia jalani bertahun-tahun, dikalahkan dengan orang muda yang jelas baru memulai pelatihan. Dari amarah menjadi keheranan, _bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkanku?_ Dari heran, timbul perasaan ingin tahu—dan Hanabi melihat, ia sangat berdedikasi dalam pelatihannya, tak sedikitpun ia santai-santai. Saat misi memantau yang ia lakukan tak memiliki perubahan berarti dalam dua hari lamanya, pemuda itu tetap terjaga.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu Hanabi mungkin sudah tidur di hari pertama.

Dari keingintahuan itu muncul kagum. Kagum menjadi suka—suka pada gaya pemuda itu, kemampuannya, dan… dirinya, secara garis besar. Hanabi menyukai pemuda itu.

Akhirnya, dari suka menjadi cinta—sesuatu yang terpicu menjadi dengki hanya saat ia melihat gadis bersurai putih bernama Kagura itu.

Yang tahu Hanabi mengintai dari kejauhan.

Lalu dengan sengaja berdiri jauh lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu, bahu mereka menempel dengan satu sama lain. Pemuda itu lantas melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu, yang disambut dengan senyum lebar olehnya. Kagura melihat Hanabi melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Hayabusa meliriknya dan menatap tajam.

 _Tatapan itu._

* * *

Bukanlah rahasia lagi, Kagura adalah pewaris payung Seimei yang sudah diwariskan sejak jaman nenek moyangnya.

Ia seolah ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari punggung mungilnya. Tangannya masih tak biasa membawa payung Seimei seperti ibunya. Kadang-kadang Hanabi melihat hatinya yang menjadi berat kala Seimei membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Mata mereka sesekali bertemu—tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan, _aku tahu apa maumu._

Kemudian gadis itu akan mendekatkan dirinya pada Hayabusa, yang membalas afeksi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kesenangan. Kagura akan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis—sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan Hanabi lihat sebagai senyum sinis yang mengatakan: _kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya._

Hanabi yakin, Seimei membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu hingga hatinya dipenuhi oleh satu keinginan, untuk membuat Hanabi tak berdaya dalam mengejar apa yang hatinya inginkan, jauh di dalam sana.

Hayabusa.

* * *

"Menjauh darinya."

Saat Hayabusa pergi untuk melakukan misi, Hanabi yang belum sempat mengejarnya dihentikan oleh Kagura, yang masih tersenyum kendati nada suaranya yang berbahaya. Hanabi tak melompat untuk mengejar pemuda itu, ingin mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau disini, suatu tempat. Mengamati." Katanya. Hanabi melihat payungnya diputar-putar dengan tangannya. "Menjauh darinya."

Hanabi melemparkan gadis itu kelopak bunga tajam—bertujuan untuk mengatakan padanya, _aku disini._

Gadis itu menoleh, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hanabi melihat aura gelap yang terpancar dari gadis itu—gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tak membunuh Hanabi—matanya masih terpaku tajam. Mata mereka bertemu. "Menjauh."

Ia tak mampu bicara—terlalu membatu melihat sikap Kagura yang berubah 180 derajat dari yang sudah-sudah ia saksikan. Saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya ia telan, gugup. "Ia milikku."

Tak ada suara lain, selain bisik lirih angin yang berlalu. Hanabi mendengus. "Kau tak tahu itu, nak."

Kagura tertawa, rendah dan mengejek. "Kalau begitu dari mana kau yakin ia akan memilihmu?" tanyanya.

Hanabi terdiam, tak sempat bereaksi saat Kagura menghilang bersama dengan payung Seimei dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

 _Protektif,_ posesif.

Hanabi tak bisa melawan salah satu dari mereka, apalagi keduanya.

Kekuatan otot, _kekuatan otak._

Ia tahu—keduanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk siapapun yang kurang beruntung dan menyulut emosi mereka. Mereka berdua akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan tak terhentikan. Hanabi tahu Hayabusa akan pergi untuk mengemban misi besar itu—membunuh seorang ninja besar dari Iga yang telah pergi.

Hanabi juga tahu, satu-satunya perasaannya akan dibalas oleh Hayabusa adalah dalam perwujudan berupa denting pedang dan luka sayat, emosi yang bergemuruh di mata mereka, satunya untuk melindungi, satunya untuk menyudahi perasaan ini.

Hayabusa adalah musuh terbesarnya.

Jadi, adalah misinya juga untuk mengacaukan misi besar yang diemban olehnya. Ia akan membunuh ninja besar Iga itu jauh sebelum Hayabusa sempat melakukannya.

Ia mengikuti Hayabusa dari bayangan pepohonan.

Sebelum Hayabusa menghilang bersama bayangannya, Kagura berlari mengejarnya, Seimei di tangan. Ia melirik bayangan di pepohonan untuk sesaat, dan matanya bertemu dengan milik Hanabi yang berkilat: "Haya, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu!"

Saat Hayabusa tak melihat, Kagura melirik ke arahnya dan menorehkan senyum seribu arti.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(sorry its...bad)


	24. zhask, argus

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 24:** obituary; zhask/argus (kinda one-sided?); hint argus/rafaela [canonverse.] – 24 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** zhask tahu malaikat itu adalah bencana.

 **note:** this is…a challenge indeed. maaf pendek; saya bener-bener ngeblank disini

 **note2:** oh wow saya baru tahu mereka canon-nya pernah interaksi (walau indirect?). terima kasih yang udah rekues dan buat saya baca backstory zhask (yang nauzubillah panjangnya sampe saya jadi males bacanya)

 **note3:** agak nyambung ama chapter 9 multichap ini?

.

* * *

.

Argus merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dunia ini—ah, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres _mengintai_ dunia ini.

Ia mengikuti intuisinya dan menemukan sebuah roh dari dunia yang bukan dunia ini, melayang-layang, tanpa alasan. Seperti mengintai, mencari-cari sesuatu. Argus tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pengetahuan ini. Ia mendatangi Rafaela dan meminta pendapatnya, karena ayah-nya mungkin akan terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat mendengar apa yang merisaukannya.

Rafaela bilang, bila roh itu mengintai untuk membawakan bencana ke rumah mereka, maka Argus harus menghancurkannya, untuk kebaikan seluruh kehidupan yang berada di tanah ini.

Ia menarik napas, mengisi paru-paru yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan. Dengan berat hati, ia datang ke tempat di mana terakhir ia merasakan eksistensi roh itu. Tangannya ia angkat, _dengan berkat Tuhan_ , katanya, _enyahlah, siluman—_

Tapi ia berhenti, ganjaran surgawi tak pernah menghancurkan roh itu berkeping-keping.

Ia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa terpancar dari roh itu, membuat tangannya gemetar hanya berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia merasa tak berdaya, ia merasa iri; objek sekecil ini memiliki kekuatan untuk membuatnya merasa lemah dan—di dalam hatinya, ia mulai menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari roh yang asalnya dari antah-berantah ini.

Ingatannya memainkan wajah Rafaela.

Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat, pikirnya, sebelum diputuskan untuk sekedar menyegel roh itu agar ia dapat mempelajari kekuatannya, suatu saat nanti.

* * *

Segelnya terbuka saat makhluk surgawi itu terjatuh ke dalam dosa.

Dan Zhask, yang semula tak menyadari salah satu anak buah yang ia kirimkan untuk mencari dunia baru untuk ia dominasi telah tertangkap, kini menyadari kehadiran dunia baru yang makmur itu. Ia membuka portal baru—darah orang Kastiyan yang selalu menginginkan kehancuran tertawa saat kakinya menapaki tanah yang tandus. Jauh di horizon sana, sebuah kota besar dengan gedung mencakar langit biru.

Di bawah kakinya, ia melihat jejak kemerahan—dan mayat makhluk penghuni dunia ini.

Ia tersenyum, _akan ada masalah._

Bukan berarti ia tak bisa mengatasinya.

* * *

Malaikat korup itu menghiasi jalanan dengan warna merah— _darah_ —dan melibas habis mereka yang jauh lebih lemah darinya. Desa demi desa menjadi rumah jagal; tak ada satupun yang dapat melarikan diri dari pembantaian besar-besaran yang ia lakukan atas nama _kekuatan._

Zhask melihat dari kejauhan, kekuatan yang luar biasa—monster, pikirnya. Ia tak mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang bersanding dengan monster ini. Dunia ini bertemu dengan kehancuran saat memutuskan untuk melahirkannya dari rahim bumi. Monster itu akan menjadi penghancur dunia ini dengan sendirinya.

Ah, tapi.

Zhask ingin melihat seberapa besar kekuatan malaikat itu—apakah ia bisa bersanding dengan kekuatannya, yang sudah menghancurkan ratusan demi ribuan dunia baru dan lama melintasi dimensi?

* * *

Ia tak bisa melawan malaikat itu.

Kuat, sangat kuat—ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memicu kekuatan luar biasa itu. Pedang di tangannya bergelimang kehijauan, ada api yang menyala pada mata pisaunya—membakarnya, seperti sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini, _seperti dirinya._

Zhask menawarkannya kekuatan.

Ia menanam domorey di dalam pikiran malaikat itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya—beberapa fragmen ingatan menyeruak dan menampakkan diri padanya; ingatan tentang roh mistikal yang tak begitu familiar dalam dinamika dunia ini, bagaimana ia menyegelnya karena menginginkan kekuatan itu. Keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat—lebih, lebih, dan lebih, untuk seorang malaikat perempuan yang wajahnya berbinar jauh lebih terang dari bulan—

 _Argus_ mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya. "Jangan." Ia tak memberikan ancaman yang spesifik, tapi nadanya cukup untuk bicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Saat itulah Zhask tak mampu mengatakan apapun—malaikat ini juga kuat dalam mentalnya; tak ada yang pernah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dalam pikiran mereka. Suatu hari mereka bangun dan esoknya mereka telah berbaring di antara mayat-mayat yang tersayang. Argus berbeda—Zhask merasakan perbedaan itu.

Ia ingin tertawa—Zhask menginginkan malaikat ini, bersanding dengannya di dunia baru yang akan ia ciptakan di atas dunia-dunia lama yang mengering.

* * *

Dari matanya, Zhask melihat perempuan malaikat itu.

Argus mengamati malaikat itu dari kejauhan, hasil peperangan yang mana ia bertarung dengan keinginan membunuh semuanya—Rafaela datang, mengangkat mereka berdiri dan mengobati luka-luka mereka dengan welas asih, selagi Argus diam tak mengampirinya.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Rafaela lagi, Zhask tahu—pikirannya menjerit rusuh di kepalanya. Semua peperangan yang ia sulut—ia lakukan untuk melihat malaikat penyembuh itu, yang ia tahu akan datang tepat di mana perang dimulai dan berakhir. Cinta terbesar di hidupnya yang panjang.

Zhask melihat wanita itu sekali lagi, seorang ksatria mengemis meminta sentuhan penyembuhnya. Malaikat itu tersenyum, dan cahaya terpancar saat ia mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi, seketika orang-orang itu dilingkupi cahaya suci dan luka-luka fisik mereka sembuh.

(Kecuali kematian.)

Sesuatu teraduk di dalam Argus, kala ia melihat malaikat itu mengangkat tangannya, untuk kembali meraih surga. Sayapnya terkepak lembut, elegan.

Argus ingin memanggilnya, namun berhenti saat ia sadar—betapa dirinya telah menjadi monster yang tak sedap untuk bersanding dengan kesempurnaan malaikat itu, sosok yang dulu adalah malaikat _-nya._

* * *

Zhask merasa amarahnya meledak-ledak.

Malaikat dengan kekuatan luar biasa itu memiliki kelemahan yang luar biasa. Kekuatan luar biasa itu sia-sia di tangan makhluk seperti Argus—lemah, dengan mudahnya dilumpuhkan hanya dengan melihat wanita itu lagi. Zhask ingin membunuhnya, untuk membuktikan cinta hanyalah menghambat kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa.

Ia membutuhkan Argus—ia membutuhkan _kekuatan itu_ , ia membutuhkan sosok yang setara dengannya, memimpin dunia baru yang akan ia dirikan. Ia membutuhkan kekuatan.

Untuk itu, ia hanya perlu mendorong Argus

sedikit

lagi

agar ia melakukan apa yang akan menjamin malaikat penyembuh itu berakhir dengan membenci Argus—atau menyulut _amarah itu_ —apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mengeliminasi malaikat penyembuh itu; kelemahan sosok terkuat yang pernah Zhask ketahui. Agar tak ada lagi yang menahan kekuatan penghancur itu.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(argus melihat darah dan malaikatnya terjatuh ke bumi manusia, membawa berkat surgawi bersama kehancurannya—zhask menyeringai mengetahui apa yang telah ia perbuat, tahu serangga mental itu menggerogoti argus, sedikit demi sedikit.)_


	25. alice, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 25:** capricious; alice/alucard, hint alucard/zilong [college au; bisexual, rate: m.] – 25 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** "tidak mungkin… kamu… homo benera—" alice digampar.

 **note: request sudah ditutup** sejak tanggal 23 (dan saya menyertakan penjelasan juga)—request yang masuk setelah atau pada tanggal itu mungkin dan tak mungkin saya tulis. maaf ya, soalnya aku dah mulai sibuk:(

 **note2:** terima kasih atas review-nya!

.

* * *

.

Alice membuka paket kirimannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengeluarkan satu set _lingerie_ baru yang ia beli _online._ Bahannya halus (impor gituloh!) dan nyaman saat menyentuh telapak tangannya—aah, jadi ingin cepat-cepat menggunakan. Teman laki-lakinya—Alucard, _jomblo perjaka abadi_ —itu perlu menjamah seorang wanita dan menikmati penisnya selagi belum impoten—Alice akan dengan senang hati menyumbangkan pengalaman untuk pria malang itu.

Aih, wajah setampan itu tapi tak pernah menjamah wanita—apa kata dunia? Alice merasa aib terbesarnya adalah memiliki teman berusia 20-an tahun dan belum pernah bersenggama dengan lawan jenisnya. Menyedihkan. Orang-orang seperti itu biasanya adalah _otaku_ atau _NEET_ yang tinggal di loteng rumah orang tuanya.

Alucard cukup populer.

Banyak teman, aktif, tak pernah menutup diri untuk pengalaman baru—makanya saat Alice menawarinya, air mukanya bingung, darah mengalir ke pipinya, skeptis—Alice lantas melumat bibirnya dalam ciuman. "Kau yakin tak ingin melakukan hal-hal dewasa denganku?"

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih… dasar jalang." Sindirnya main-main.

"Yakin?" ia menggesekkan dadanya pada lengan Alucard. "Kau. Yakin… tak ingin bermain dengan… _jalang seksi_ sepertiku… hm?"

Alucard tertawa. "Tidak lucu—" tapi Alice makin menjadi, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Alucard, dan kakinya ia gunakan untuk mengapit tubuh pria itu ke kounter bar tempat mereka bersanding. Ia mulai berbisik dan memainkan segala hal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggoda pria manapun agar mau tidur dengannya. Tak terkecuali Alucard, yang notabene tak memiliki pengalaman apapun. Mudah membawanya naik bersama-sama ke ranjangnya.

Penawarannya akhirnya diiyakan dengan pekikan frustasi dan pria itu pergi ke toilet dengan sentakan, _dasar lemah,_ kikiknya.

Inilah harinya. Pria itu—saat Alice bertemu dengannya di daerah kampus—bahkan tak berani menatap Alice. Saat ditanya mengapa, ia bilang ia masih mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dan ia menyesali keputusannya untuk mengiyakan tawaran itu.

"Mmh, tidak. Kau tidak boleh mundur dari ini." mungkin Alice memiliki niat untuk merampas keperawanan tiap orang di dalam kampus—ia sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan perempuan dan laki-laki. Ia tidak begitu pilih-pilih. Bila ada kesempatan, suami dosen pun ia embat. "Eeh, kau ada kegiatan sampai malam?—hmm, bagaimana kalau… kau datang ke kediamanku sehabis acara itu? Aku akan menunggumu. _Lagipula kita akan lebih leluasa bermain bila malam._ "

Alucard ingin menyanggah—Alice tahu, makanya ia dengan cepat memutus sambungannya, dan mengabaikan panggilan masuk dan 23 pesan dari pria itu.

Dan jam-jamnya telah tiba. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Bila Alucard tidak datang, besok Alice akan benar-benar membunuhnya dan membuang mayatnya jauh ke kandang singa. Alice mengenakan _lingerie_ terbarunya dan duduk di atas sofa, menyetel film bertema dewasa yang mungkin akan disukai oleh pria itu.

Tak lama suara pintu digedor terdengar dari depan, Alice segera melompat dan berlari gesit menuju pintu, ia telah siap—aaah membayangkannya membuat celana dalamnya semakin ingin ia lepas—

Alice menghentikan kegirangannya saat melihat Alucard berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seorang pria lain yang sudah sangat jelas ia kenal: Gusion.

"…Alu… kau ingin _threesome_?" yang, sejujurnya, bukan ide buruk.

"BUKAN!" ia mendorong Alice kasar lalu segera masuk dan membaringkan tubuh temannya di atas sofa—ia sesekali melirik malu-malu kucing layar televisi. "Ia… mabuk—makanya baca pesanku!"

"Kau ingin memerkosany—" Alice memang memiliki perasaan temannya ini homo tapi ia tak menyangka Alucard akan sampai berani memerkosa orang lain.

"BUKAN JUGA! Tolong jangan hancurkan imejku…."

* * *

Alice menjilat daun telinga pria itu dengan gemas, tangan pria itu bahkan malu-malu menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat di atas ranjang. "Kau bisa menyentuhku di mana saja, aku tak melarang."

Pria itu menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Ah, apakah itu karena kamu lebih tertarik pada laki-laki—?"

"Tidak! Aku… aku tidak… mungkin…?"

"Hmm, jangan _denial_ terlalu lama." _Tuhan tahu Zilong sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum kalian berkenalan._

* * *

"Alu, kalau kau tak terangsang dengan tubuh wanita, kau bisa menggunakan _dildo_ yang ada di laci dan menggunakan itu untuk menyetubuhiku."

"…apa itu di—AAAAAGH—"

Alucard menyaksikan matahari terbit di dunia baru yang belum pernah ia pijaki sebelum ini. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul dua malam, tawa Alice menggelegar saat Alucard terjatuh dari ranjang karena menutupi matanya, tak ingin melihat objek… masif itu.

* * *

Dadanya ia busungkan, Alucard menjilat dan mengisap putingnya, lalu ia melepaskan, menarik napas—wajahnya berantakan. Alice terkekeh dan mendorong Alucard sampai wajah acak-acakan itu tenggelam di antara dua buah dadanya.

Tak lama Alucard mulai bergerak tak keruan, tangannya terkibas-kibas dan ia memukuli paha Alice, wanita itu melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas, tolol!"

"…kau tidak menyukai itu?"

"Kalau _itu_ yang kau maksud adalah _kematian_ , maka tidak!"

* * *

Alice melihat Alucard saat tubuhnya dibaringkan dan kakinya dibuka lebar.

Apa yang Alucard pikirkan saat akhirnya tubuh mereka bersatu dalam euforia seks? Mungkin wajah Alice saat ini sudah kelewat tolol saking sangenya, tapi ia tak peduli. Alice mendesah luar biasa—orang yang masih perawan beberapa menit lalu mana mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa senikmat ini. Pinggulnya bergerak seirama dengan Alice.

Eh, mungkinkah karena ia terlalu menyukai seks, makanya semua seks itu sangat nikmat, dilakukan oleh siapapun?

"Ah—Alu, kau menyukai…nya…?"

Alucard tak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya. Alice meraih pipinya. "Jangan… hngh… bicara."

Permintaan itu membuatnya tersenyum—ia jadi semakin ingin bicara. "Siapa yang kau bayangkan menggeliat nikmat di bawahm—oh, apakah pujaan hatimu itu—"

"…aku akan berhenti."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU MAU LAGI! JANGAN TEGA MENINGGALKANKU—AH—"

Temponya semakin cepat dan Alice kewalahan.

* * *

Gusion di luar, wajahnya memerah karena mendengar percakapan itu (dan mungkin alkohol juga ikut berkontribusi). Ia melirik jam; pukul lima. Astaga, _foreplay_ saja semalaman penuh. Alucard benar-benar pecundang. Pria itu membuka ponselnya dan melihat tujuh pesan baru dari Zilong, yang kebanyakan mencari Alucard—berakhir dengan: _ah, aku lupa kau mungkin sangat mabuk karena yang tadi._

Ia mendekati pintu kamar Alice, menyalakan _audio recording_ dan merekam jerit sensual dari kedua orang yang sedang berhubungan. _Aku bersamanya—ah, ALICE bersamanya._

Zilong—atau Alucard—mungkin akan menghajarnya setelah ini.

Ia tertawa halus saat pesannya hanya dibaca oleh Zilong, dua belas menit lamanya—saking _shock-_ nya—sebelum ada balasan: _Aku kesana._

.

* * *

.

[end.]

(maaf ga sesuai harapan heheh)


	26. hilda, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 26:** disposition; hilda/alucard, odette/minotaur [theater au.] – 24 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** semuanya bermula dari lancelot yang mati-matian menolak pementasan beauty and the beast.

 **note: request sudah ditutup** sejak tanggal 23 (dan saya menyertakan penjelasan juga)—request yang masuk setelah atau pada tanggal itu mungkin dan tak mungkin saya tulis. maaf ya, soalnya aku dah mulai sibuk:(

 **note2:** terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **note3:** ga begitu shippy, maaf.

.

* * *

.

Pintunya didobrak sesaat sebelum bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Alice menghela napas saart melihat Lancelot berlari masuk dengan tergesa dan naik ke atas panggung, lalu menarik Odette ke dalam pelukannya. Minotaur nampak bingung, sedang pemain tambahan yang bersembunyi di balik panggung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi parangnya—bukan parang sungguhan—dan menyergap Lancelot.

"Lance, ini hanya acara teater—"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada yang mencium Odette-ku selain diriku seorang!"

Ia sudah melakukan ini sebanyak 31, ah, 32 kali—inilah sebabnya memiliki klub teater di sekolah adalah ide buruk, apalagi bila kalian meminta bantuan dari para pengajar dan Odette, istri tercinta dari guru seni kalian, merasa sangat iba melihat kondisi teater, yang adalah cabang kesenian yang sangat ia sukai.

Odette mendorong Lancelot dari pelukan eratnya. "Lance, kau tahu mataku hanya terpaku pada dirimu seorang."

Direktur teater mendorong keduanya berpisah, agak merinding mendengar pernyataan Odette. "Begini saja—kalau kau tak suka melihat adegan ciuman antara Odette dan Mino, kita bisa mencari drama lain."

Jangan dicium, melihat Odette dipegang-pegang oleh orang lain saja Lancelot merasa ingin meraih _epée_ -nya dan menusuk siapapun itu yang menyentuh istrinya tersayang. Murid-muridnya mulai mengitari panggung penasaran mendengar proposal yang ditawarkan Alice—drama ini sudah mereka latih selama dua bulan, kalau tiba-tiba diganti rasanya ingin keluar saja dari klub.

Lancelot berpikir cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas berat—dilihat oleh anak didiknya yang mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ membuatnya tak tega. "…baik."

Wanita bersurai _strawberry blonde_ itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku bangga padamu."

Ia mendekati Mino, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pelukannya—menatapnya lekat di mata, lalu mulai mendekat.

Lancelot nampak menahan diri, namun pada akhirnya, ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

" _Hamlet_? _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? Apapun itu karya Shakespeare? _Romeo dan Juliet_ pun aku rela—"

"Ah, ide bagus. Romeo dan Juliet, kalau begitu." Alice berputar di atas kursi berodanya. Nyaman. Kursi baru. Ia meminta tolong anak didiknya untuk membawa kursi ini dari ruangannya (lantai tiga) ke lantai satu, tempat aula berada. Anak-anaknya kelelahan tapi Alice hanya menertawakan mereka—lalu dijanjikan akan dibeliken es saat istirahat nanti.

(Bohong.)

"Tapi aku tak ingin Romeo dan Juliet yang membosankan." Ia menyeringai saat melihat Lesley duduk di kursi penonton dengan Harley di pangkuannya, melambai pada Gusion dan Natalia yang sedang berdebat tentang studi banding—sehabis melambai pada gadis itu, keduanya lanjut bertikai sengit.

Ia melihat anak didik lainnya, Layla, merajut _sweater_ —mungkin untuk Clint. Anak itu terlalu mengagumi guru matematikanya. Ia melirik Gusion lagi. "Hmm, heiiiii, Miya, kau tertarik menjadi _pemeran utama_ —"

Kemudian pintu didobrak (lagi) namun oleh orang lain, yang bukan Lancelot. Odette boleh menghela napas.

Di pintu, ia melihat seorang pemuda, sedang bergulat di ubin melawan wanita yang—ah, itu Hilda.

"O-oke, aku menyerah—bu, aku tobat—aku tidak akan lari lagi dari kelas—"

"Bagus! Tepati kata-katamu." Ia tersenyum—akhirnya anak sialan ini membuat janji untuk tak lagi lari dari kelas olahraga.

"Aah, kalian, sempurna! Kemari, kemari! Hilda, mau membantuku melakukan sesuatu?"

Keduanya memandang Alice, posisi masih sama; Alucard memunggungi ubin, dan Hilda menahan tubuhnya untuk tak berpindah.

* * *

"…cuma… baca skrip ini?"

"Ya, mudah kan!" Alice mendorong Alucard naik ke panggung bersama Hilda. Anggota klub terkekeh—keduanya tak memiliki pengalaman dalam pementasan—Alice mungkin ini menghilangkan ketegangan mereka setelah _Lancelot_ , mengingat pementasan tinggal satu bulan lagi dan aktris terbaik mereka tak diperbolehkan menjadi tokoh utama yang melibatkannya dicium oleh orang lain. "Ayo, cukup naik, baca, dan lakukan apa yang diperintahkan di kertas itu."

"Ya… satu pertanyaan… kalian mau aku melakukan… _French kiss_ dengan seorang guru?" bisa-bisa ditebas oleh Estes mereka semua.

Wanita itu lantas menarik skripnya dari tangan Alucard. "Ah, sayang, kau tidak membaca bagian Romeo—kau baca bagian Juliet."

"…ulangi, tolong, lebih keras? Sepertinya tiba-tiba aku tuli."

* * *

"Tapi aku laki-laki!"

"Ssh, kau itu laki-laki amatir. Biar aku saja yang jadi Romeo; aku lebih _manly_ darimu, bocah."

Kedunya kembali bergulat, Gusion dan Natalia berhenti bertikai untuk menyoraki mereka—diikuti dengan Valir dan Eudora yang bekerja di belakang panggung. Alice memijit keningnya. "Kalian hanya perlu membaca, tidak mungkin aku menjadikan kalian tokoh utama untuk pentas sepenting ini."

Layla mengiyakan. "Lagipula yang lebih pantas menjadi Romeo itu tentu saja aku."

Di sampingnya, Miya mengepalkan tangannya. "Standarmu sangat buruk."

* * *

Wajah Alucard terpicu menjadi ekspresi horor saat ia membaca beberapa bagian akhir. "Tunggu—Juliet _mati_?"

Natalia berdiri di sampingnya, menggeleng. Seolah baru saja diberitahu anak laki-lakinya menghamili seorang gadis di luar nikah.

"Baca buku lebih rajin, Alu."

Alucard tak pernah membaca Romeo dan Juliet.

* * *

"Angkat ia lebih tinggi, Hilda—kau pasti bisa!"

Mendengar dukungan dari Lesley di bangku penonton, Hilda mengangkat Alucard dan Layla semakin tinggi—Layla tertawa riang, sementara kerabatnya menjerit horror. Ia tahu Hilda akan melemparnya, ia tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya—wanita perkasa itu sangat membencinya, setelah ia suka lari dari kelasnya dan memaksanya pergi ke _blind date_ yang ternyata adalah Balmond (dengan bantuan Fanny).

"Lempar Alucard, Hilda!"

Alice benar-benar ingin membubarkan teater ini saja.

* * *

"Kurang keras, Alucard."

"A-aku… juga… mencintaimu—"

Alice mengambil megafon: "KURANG KERAS!"

"Oh, Romeo-kuakujugamencintaimu!"

Hilda berkacak pinggang. "Kau ingin memerankan Romeo dengan suara selemah itu?"

"Coba ambil peran Juliet, guruku, kau akan mengerti—yang membuat dialog ini membuat Juliet terdengar seperti gadis _anime_ yang baru jatuh cinta pertama kali."

Di belakang panggung, Valir dan Eudora mengangkat bahu mereka—mati-matian menyembunyikan beberapa _bungkusan DVD anime bajakan_ yang berceceran.

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat Alice memulangkan mereka semua.

Alucard menghela napas berat—punggungnya sakit karena duduk dengan _posisi yang benar_ terlalu lama. Layla di sampingnya membangga-banggakan _sweater_ yang ia rajut, sementara Natalia mendecih sebal karena tak ada teman-temannya yang ingin menjadi substitusinya saat studi banding nanti—dengan Gusion yang sama merananya, karena satu-satunya orang yang ingin menggantikannya adalah _Lesley_ , yang seharusnya juga tak memiliki acara agar hari sabtu bisa mereka habiskan berdua.

Hilda menepuk punggung Alucard dengan keras. "Kerja bagus kalian semua!" katanya. Alucard terpekik kesakitan. "Kapan pementasan selanjutnya?! Soalnya aku mulai menyukai teater!"

"Itu karena kau dibayar oleh Alice sehabis ini." gumam Alucard. Ia diancam untuk harus membantu Alice. Kalau tidak nilainya akan E.

Menyebalkan.

Terkutuklah kalian semua.

Terkutuklah Hilda.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(satu bulan kemudian, lancelot bilang pada odette: "kau adalah bintang paling bersinar di panggung tadi." padahal odette—masih berkedut kesal—hanya menjadi background pohon.)_


	27. roger, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 27:** shoddy; roger/alucard [modern au; obsession.] – 27 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** gadis itu memiliki teman. roger mengubah targetnya.

 **note: request sudah ditutup** sejak tanggal 23 (dan saya menyertakan penjelasan juga)—request yang masuk setelah atau pada tanggal itu mungkin dan tak mungkin saya tulis. maaf ya, soalnya aku dah mulai sibuk:(

 **note2:** terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **note3:** **ini nyerempet m.** sebenernya ada ide fluff; tapi lagi ga niat nulis fluff, saya lagi niat nulis beginian untuk hari ini. btw _saya ngerjain random sekarang_ , maaf ada perubahan. saya sekarang suka wb kalo bahas hal-hal diluar zialuzi, entah kenapa…? apa cuma diriku saja atau (haruskah saya buat lagi kayak begini hanya saja pairnya hanya mereka berdua. saya tergoda tapi aaaaaa)

.

* * *

.

Surai perak ekor kuda itu melambai karena angin sepoi-sepoi. Roger menyaksikan dengan mulut berair ketika dirinya membayangkan seperti apa rambut gadis itu saat tergerai di atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu memegang erat tali tasnya, tangannya yang lain memegang ponsel.

Ada janji.

Gadis itu menunggu seseorang.

Ia mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang dan celana jins—kasual, terlalu kasual untuk sebuah kencan. Di dalam tasnya ada banyak buku-buku pelajaran, kemungkinan gadis itu menunggu temannya untuk belajar bersama. Gadis itu menduduki bangku salah satu universitas ternama di kota kelahirannya. Anak berprestasi. Ia mengikuti pelatihan lanjutan untuk memanah di kampusnya, dan mengajar teknik dasarnya untuk para penikmat.

Roger memandang ke arah lain. Ia mendengar racauan rekan kerjanya tentang urusan rumah tangga, berpura-pura memberi nasihat, lalu kembali fokus ke gadis itu.

Hingga ia melihat pemuda asing datang menyapa gadis itu.

Wajahnya yang muram nampak sangat jelas dari sini. Namun saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, Roger melihat telaga biru cerah yang tak pernah mengipnotisnya sampai separah ini. Helaian rambut putih tulangnya jadi jauh lebih menarik daripada perak milik gadis itu. Roger ingin menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ponsel dekat dengan telinganya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum kagok. Mulutnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu. "Miya, kita bisa masuk duluan dan menunggu…."

 _Menunggu apa? Menunggu siapa?_

Miya mendesah. Ia mengertakkan giginya. Mulutnya bergerak tapi Roger tak memiliki kemampuan yang lebih untuk menerka-nerka apa yang diucapkan, terlebih karena gadis itu berputar-putar dan tak menoleh kemari. Pemuda itu mendorong Miya masuk ke kafe. Ia berbalik sedikit, matanya tertuju kemari—ke arah Roger, yang berada di restoran keluarga di seberang jalan utama.

Roger merasa seperti pemuda itu menatapnya.

Lamunannya buyar saat rekan kerjanya melingkarkan tangan mereka ke bahu Roger. _"Selamat atas satu tahun kinerjamu di departemen!"_

* * *

"Jadi kapan kau ingin bilang pada Zilong?"

Roger menyesap kopi hitam yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu, berusaha tak menyemprotkan kopi tersebut karena suhunya yang terlalu panas, membakar lidahnya. Ia mencuri dengar percakapan antara pemuda itu dan Miya—setelah ia mengamati selama dua minggu, keduanya sering mampir kemari sehabis kelas, kadang-kadang hanya berdua, kadang juga dengan seorang temannya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Miya… aku tak menyukainya seperti itu."

"Hei, Roger, seseorang meneleponmu."

Ujar temannya yang duduk di hadapannya, membaca koran. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, disaat yang bersamaan Roger merutuk. _Supervisor-_ nya menghubunginya, memintanya untuk segera kembali ke kantor karena ada dokumen yang perlu mereka selesaikan.

"Kalian berdua idiot." Simpul gadis itu—menutup percakapan yang tak sempat Roger ikuti. "Ayolah, Alucard; semua orang tahu kalian saling suka—apa sih yang kalian tunggu-tunggu?"

Roger beranjak, ia mengajak temannya untuk ikut serta, yang ditolak—"Aku masih ingin bersantai disini—benar katamu! Tempat ini sungguh mengenakkan!"—ia pelan-pelan berjalan ke kasir, berpura-pura membeli sekiranya _muffin_ atau _croissant_ , untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu— _Alucard_ , ia ulangi di kepalanya—kalap.

Keduanya mengecilkan volume suara mereka hingga tak ada yang terdengar—Roger mendecih. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai sadar, ia menyukai wajah pemuda itu—jauh lebih suka dibanding wajah gadis itu. Alisnya bertaut, ia mengusap pangkal hidungnya bila gugup.

Roger ingin melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

* * *

Alucard dan Miya pergi ke universitas yang sama, hanya saja mereka beda kelas.

Roger tak menyukai pemuda lainnya; rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat persis seperti Miya, ekspresi datarnya yang kadang-kadang menjadi bahan guyonan—dibalik wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Alucard pikir pemuda itu _pandai melucu._

Melucu, apa bodoh?

Kedua orang itu adalah favoritnya. Roger menyukai melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Sempurna, sejuk dipandang—ia bisa memandang keduanya tanpa henti. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa memilih siapa yang harus ia _bawa pulang._ Ia tak begitu menyukai _orang itu_ —relatif _membencinya._

Ia tak bisa memilih; perak, atau putih.

Hingga suatu hari, Roger melihat _pemuda itu_ menautkan jari mereka malu-malu—yang disambut dengan tawa lepas dan tamparan halus ke lengannya dari Alucard. Di belakang mereka, Miya tersenyum sambil diam-diam mengambil foto. Gadis itu bersiul jahil.

Mereka tiba ke sebuah rumah karaoke—dan Roger tak melihat ketiganya keluar dari sana hingga dini hari, mabuk dan sempoyongan diusir oleh manager.

Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?—Ah, _kira-kira apa yang pemuda hina itu lakukan pada Alucard?_

Memikirkan sekedar kemungkinannya saja membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menumpah-ruahkan emosinya ke samsak tinju di lantai atas rumahnya.

* * *

Roger mengamati pemuda itu menyusuri jalanan sepi pada malam hari, baru saja pulang dari kelas susulannya.

Ia seorang diri; jalanan sangat sepi dan lampu jalan berkedap-kedip—ia tak peduli, matanya terpaku pada layar ponsel pintarnya, mempelajari bahan ujiannya untuk esok. Roger pelan-pelan memicu gas mobilnya, mendekati pemuda itu.

Jendelanya ia buka saat mobilnya tiba tepat di samping pemuda itu. "Kau butuh tumpangan?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lugu sekali senyumnya. "Tidak perlu; rumahku hanya tiga blok dari sini."

Roger mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya, lalu menancap gas, berhenti pada belokan pertama. Ia menunggu pemuda itu berlalu disini.

Saat yang ditunggu tiba, ia memutus pasokan oksigen pemuda itu dengan menekan lehernya, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Roger membopong tubuhnya yang lemas itu masuk ke bagasi mobilnya, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, menempeli lakban pada mulutnya dan menutupi pandangannya, lalu pergi menembus malam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Saat tiba di rumahnya, ia segera menggendong tubuh pemuda itu dan menuruni tangga ke basemennya—ia sudah menyiapkan tempat untuknya. Roger melihat matras besar yang diapit oleh meja pendek, cahaya di basemen sepenuhnya bersumber dari penerangan lilin. Ia tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aroma bunga-bunga memenuhi ruangan.

Pemuda itu melenguh; mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat Roger membaringkan tubuhnya di atas matras. Ia menjerit tertahan dengan sangat ketakutan saat menyadari ia tak bisa leluasa bergerak. Mulutnya tak bisa bersuara, dan matanya tak mampu melihat apapun.

Roger membelai pipi pemuda itu—Alucard bertolak dari titik temunya. Ia memekik sekuat mungkin, namun suara yang keluar nyaris tak terdengar.

"Selamat datang di lembar hidupmu yang baru."

Roger akan mencintainya, dan Alucard akan mencintainya balik.

 _Ia akan membuat Alucard mengerti._

Tapi pertama-tama, ia harus bekerja—malam berlalu tidak terasa bila dihabiskan dengan orang tercinta.

Ia mengenakan seragam kepolisiannya, lalu pergi menyetir mobilnya pergi menjauh dari kediamannya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(beberapa bulan kemudian, anak perempuannya yang selama ini tinggal bersama mantan istrinya menginap di rumahnya dan menemukan pintu rahasia menuju basemen.)_


	28. gusion, lesley, angela

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 28:** predicament; lesley/gusion, gusion/angela [workplace au.] – 28 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** tiga kata terkutuk, dan gusion memutuskan untuk pacaran dengan angela*.

 **note:** no martis. Saya usaha mati-matian nulis martis tapi eeeh, ternyata saya masih ga bisa ngebayangin dia—mungkin karena saya ga begitu tertarik sama dia

.

* * *

.

"Kita putus, Gusion."

Gusion langsung _istighfar_ , tiga tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam suka maupun duka, berakhir sangat mudah—hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu. Mulutnya menganga menatap pasangannya selama tiga tahun—ah, padahal mereka selalu bersama-sama, diganyang-ganyang sebagai pasangan paling romantis seantero kantor.

(Sebenarnya gelar itu dimiliki oleh Layla dan Clint beberapa bulan lalu. _Satu dan lain hal_ terjadi sehingga Layla terpaksa harus cuti—tapi Clint memaksanya untuk _resign_ saja; biar ia yang bekerja sebagai tulang punggung keluarg— _Layla hamil_ , oke, itu yang terjadi.)

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus—walau masih tidak terima, ia harus _stay cool_. Jual mahal, harap-harap cemas Lesley mengubah keputusannya. "Y-yasudah! Masih banyak orang yang mau sama aku, kok! Misalnya… misalnya—"

Ia celingak-celinguk; ada Alice dan Vexana—nama panggilan, nama aslinya sangat… tidak enak untuk diucapkan—di depan dispenser. Wajahnya pucat; jangan mereka—ogah banget disangka pacaran sama pelakor atau janda bau tanah. Lalu ada pegawai magang, Ruby dan Fanny yang tertawa di depan akuarium—mereka… aneh. Gusion tidak mau.

(Pernah terciduk keduanya membuka situs porno yang benar-benar… kontroversial menggunakan _wi-fi_ kantor. Sebuah situs membaca _manga_ , yang menceritakan tentang pengalaman yang malang seorang pemuda saat ia berada di pantai—Gusion merinding mengingatnya.)

Eudora dari _marketing_? Ah, dia itu kan (secara harfiah) seorang nenek lampir.

Sekretaris, Aurora itu? Terlalu dewasa—standar wanita itu terlalu tinggi, dan ia tak mungkin sudi bersandiwara untuk menolong Gusion—menolong bosnya (Estes) dari amukan pacar mudanya saja, wanita itu tak gentar untuk menolak. Akhirnya terjadi drama rumah tangga berakhir dengan Estes yang diseret oleh kekasihnya, Miya untuk pergi berkencan—padahal mereka memiliki _project_ yang harus selesai hari itu juga.

Melenceng dari topik, intinya perempuan di kantor ini rata-rata tidak waras, atau _terlalu normal_ ; Gusion tidak sudi dengan yang kelewat normal.

Haruskah ia bilang pada Lesley kalau ia penyuka sesama jenis? Haruskah ia bicara pada teman masa kecilnya, Alucard, untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya? Haruskah ia berpacaran dengan Martis?—eugh, ia mendadak ingin muntah.

Ah—

Matanya tertuju pada Angela, _android_ edisi terbaru yang dibawa kemari sebagai bagian eksperimen ketahanannya di lingkungan sosial. Profesor Baker menyebutnya _anak perempuannya_.

"Angela!"

Gadis robot itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melompat-lompat dengan riang, wajahnya cerah saat didongakkan untuk menatap Gusion tepat di mata. "Kau mencintaiku, kan?!"

"Mmh, tentu! Angela mencintai Gusion!" ia terkekeh.

Lesley menatap (mantannya) dengan heran. "Gusion, apa yang kau rencana—"

"Angela mau jadi pacarku, kan?!"

….

Orang yang mendengar jeritan itu segera menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan memandang Gusion seolah ia adalah sampah masyarakat. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu…? Pacar?"

"Gusion, kau kelewat idiot." Adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lesley[1]. Wanita itu menginjak kaki Gusion—yang meringis kesakitan (iyalah sakit, diinjeknya pake _heels_ ), lalu perhatiannya ditujukan pada Angela. "Bukan apa-apa, Angela, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi Angela ingin tahu! Angela ingin tahu! Plis, plis, _plisplisplis_ —"

Pria itu berdehem keras sebelum Lesley dapat menjelaskan, dengan segera membungkamnya. "Itu adalah sebuah komitmen yang kau buat saat kau mencintai seseorang."

Bola-bola mata Angela membulat. "Waaaaah, kalau begitu! Angela harus menjadi pacar semua orang!" setelah itu ia pergi dengan langkah lebar dan panik menyertai.

Lesley menginjak kaki Gusion (lagi, lebih kuat), lalu berlari mengejar si _android_ sebelum ia melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lesley menghela napas.

Dilihatnya Angela dan Gusion bersama-sama dengan tangan digandeng. Angela tertawa cekikikan. Ia tahu Gusion adalah manusia sampah—ia tak sampai pikir pria itu akan benar-benar melakukan ini; pacaran dengan robot.

Ruby dan Fanny mengampirinya, tangan Fanny dilingkarkan pada bahunya. "Seseorang cem-bu-ru~?"

 _Jangan digubris, jangan digubris, jangan digubris._ Gadis pirang yang satunya tersenyum kikuk. "Ia marah…."

Fanny menaikkan alisnya, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang besar. "Les, kau ingin dengar apa yang kupikirkan? Menurutku, Angela tak mungkin memiliki _liang surga_ di antara kakinya—"

"Tolong jangan mulai membahas ini." [2]

"Apa? Dengar dulu dong! Jadi tidak mungkin Gusion akan tahan berpacaran dengan robot itu." Fanny mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Ia kan, laki-laki, semua laki-laki membutuhkan _seeeeeks_ walau hanya sekali-dua kali. Jadi aman kemungkinan ia akan mati frustasi."

Lesley memijit keningnya—kata-kata itu datang dari mulut seorang wanita muda yang bahkan belum pernah melihat milik laki-laki sebelumnya. Ia tak percaya ia membiarkan percakapan ini berlangsung selama lebih dari lima menit.

Sementara itu Gusion, berpura-pura antusias mendengar cerita Angela, melirik Lesley yang diapit oleh dua pegawai magang itu—oh, tidak, jangan sampai virus mereka menular ke Lesley—menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia berusaha mendengar apa percakapan mereka, namun hasilnya tak ada—karena Angela terus menerus bicara tanpa henti, menceritakan tentang Ayah-nya yang luar biasa.

 _Ayahku ini, ayahku itu._

Gusion lelah, baru juga berapa hari.

Ia ingin balikan sama Lesley saja. [3]

* * *

[1] Ini bukan pertama kalinya; pertama kalinya terjadi adalah saat mereka putus di awal-awal bulan hari jadi mereka, Gusion pergi mencari wanita lain dengan harapan dapat menyulut api cemburu Lesley. Lesley malah menyulut api di atas ranjang pria itu, membuat teman-temannya yang khawatir melakukan intervensi dan mengajak mereka duduk dan bicara baik-baik.

[2] Hal serupa juga pernah terjadi. Bedanya, saat Gusion memilih untuk berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Alice (sebelum kedok pelakornya terekspos), Fanny bilang: _"Tak mungkin ia suka dengan yang sudah_ melar _, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."_

[3] Beberapa minggu kemudian, mereka balikan[*], dimulai oleh Gusion yang mengajak wanita itu untuk makan malam. Akhirnya, mereka bicara tentang apa yang membuat Lesley tidak betah dalam hubungan mereka—Lesley bilang: _"Aku bukan tidak betah. Aku hanya ingin melihat tingkah bodoh apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkanku kembali—kau romantis, kau tahu? Romantis, tapi idiot. Tapi kau adalah idiot-ku."_

[*] Angela sudah menggunakan _google_ untuk mencari tahu apa arti pacar, dan ia sangat senang ketika Gusion dan Lesley kembali pacaran. Karena Angela pikir, cinta Lesley pada Gusion lebih besar dari rasa sayang Angela pada Gusion; cinta wanita itu tak memiliki saingan bila menyangkut Gusion.[**]

[**] Kecuali Harley.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	29. lolita, harley

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 29:** abundant; lolita/harley – 28 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** aku mau ikut kamu aja; karena mama pernah bilang untuk kejar mimpiku, dan mimpiku cuma kamu.

 **note:** saya (masih) gabisa ngegombal, maaf garing, ga kreatif, dan gamutu.

.

* * *

.

Lolita mengangkat palunya dan mengeluarkan tameng noumenon untuk melindungi Harley dari mata tombak bayangan yang diarahkan padanya. Pelan-pelan ia juga menarik diri—tidak lupa untuk melemparkan kumpulan energi yang berasal dari perisainya sebagai distraksi. Keduanya bersama-sama berlari ke arah yang sembarang; karena keduanya tak tahu dimana mereka sebenarnya.

Ada seorang pemuda yang menuntun mereka ke sebuah suaka perlindungan di mana orang-orang berdiam untuk memulihkan diri mereka. Mereka berdua dibiarkan duduk bersandar, mengatur napas. Lolita melihat sebuah kristal biru raksasa di tengah ruangan; dan ada suara layaknya air mancur mengisi kekosongan.

"Indahnya." Gumam Lolita.

Harley mendecih, "Rasanya biasa saja." Pikirannya masih memikirkan kakaknya—ia tahu kakaknya adalah wanita yang kuat, tapi ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya; situasi di luar tidak baik, Alpha dan Bruno saja sampai terluka parah karena serangan yang tak diduga-duga dari pihak musuh.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini, sebenarnya."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu."

Ia membuang muka, _elf_ cilik itu tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Harley mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, ia mengeluarkan sihir mautnya pada Gord, lalu dengan cekatan menghilang dari pandangan. Ia muncul lagi di belakang Lolita, yang tanpa basa-basi menggetok kepala _kakek tua_ itu, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan memberikan celah bagi Harley untuk melakukan trik-nya.

Keduanya tertawa saat ia kabur dengan tergesa.

Setelah itu Lolita bilang padanya, "Harley, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mataku."

Penyihir cilik itu menghela napas. Apapun itu, ia tahu Lolita akan mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan. Ia tak meladeninya.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu sih!"

 _Kan._

* * *

Mereka berdua bersembunyi di semak-semak, tak jauh dari sana, seorang gadis belia dengan kuncir dua berlari tergopoh, baru saja dikejar oleh Alpha yang kini menyibukkan dirinya untuk bermain bersama Beta di sisi lain hutan. Mereka memutuskan untuk maju.

Gadis itu terkesiap, ia menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembaki mereka, namun Lolita mengangkat tamengnya dan melindungi Harley dari serangannya; _sia-sia_ , karena kemudian Harley menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyudahi perlawanannya, dilindungi oleh Lolita.

Setelah itu keduanya berlari ke semak-semak lagi. Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar raungan senapan dan seseorang mengaduh kesakitan—Lesley dekat dari sini. Kakaknya telah tiba di medan pertempuran, dengan kepala seseorang yang harus ia lubangi dengan peluru hitamnya.

"Harley," Lolita berbisik padanya.

Ia mendesis. "Apa?" lihat saja kalau ini tidak penting.

"Kalau aku kucing, aku akan menghabiskan sembilan nyawaku bersamamu."

Ia ingin mengutuk Lolita dan melemparnya ke dimensi lain, spontan ia jawab demikian. Tapi elf itu hanya terkekeh. Senyumnya sampai ke matanya dan untuk sesaat Harley merasa gugup saat mata mereka bertemu di suasananya.

* * *

Ratu iblis itu memojokkan Harley—yang tadi ditinggalkan Lolita karena ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia tersenyum miring, tahu ini adalah situasi yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau ia dibawa pergi? Oh, ia tidak mau—seharusnya ia mendengar nasehat Saber; untuk selalu hati-hati karena tadi ia hanya seorang diri tanpa bantuan, nyaris semua temannya sibuk untuk membantu perang yang meledak di sisi lain.

Kini wanita itu memandang rendah dirinya—ia tak suka diremehkan.

Saat genting, Lolita datang dengan Bruno, menyelamatkannya—namun Alice mampu meloloskan diri, meninggalkan Lolita terluka parah, masih belum pulih dari serangan yang ia terima untuk melindungi teman-temannya dari peperangan yang pecah sebelumnya.

Harley mengampirinya, Bruno mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bruno! Ayo, bawa dia ke rumah sak—"

Lolita menyambung, "Tidak perlu… rumah sakit… hatimu."

….

 _Krik._

Karena tak ada yang paham, ia berdehem. "Aku hanya mau… dibawa ke hatimu… Harley."

"…."

Setelah itu Lolita kehilangan kesadarannya, tersenyum dramatis seolah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

 _Lagi sekarat malah sempet-sempetnya ngegombal._

* * *

Harley berteduh di bawah pohon, ia mengantuk. Tak lama Lolita mendatanginya, ia duduk di sebelahnya, tak mengucapkan apapun. _Akhirnya,_ Harley pikir mungkin Lolita telah lelah berbicara. Matanya terpejam, ingin tidur. Pikirnya karena _elf_ cilik itu berada dekat dengannya, ia akan aman.

Namun tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ia membuka matanya, karena merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya dengan intens. Ia memandang risih Lolita di sampingnya, yang tersenyum, matanya melekat pada Harley. Dirinya dibuat malu setengah mati.

"Maaf! Hanya saja… kamu tuh seperti kamera—tiap kali aku lihat kamu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum."

"Jangan lihat kalau begitu!"

* * *

Lolita menyeringai saat ia melihat Harley—anak lelaki itu spontan _tahu._

"Harley—aah, apakah kamu penyihir?!"

Jawabannya, tentu saja iya.

"Soalnya seluruh dunia seolah lenyap tiap kali aku melihatmu!"

* * *

Profesor Rooney membelikan mereka kue-kue manisan sebagai apresiasi atas kerja mereka membantu pada _elf_ dari invasi kegelapan.

"Aduh, aku akan diabetes kalau terus begini." Gumam Lolita, ia meminum air. Haus. Matanya terfokus pada Harley. "Pertama _cake_ ini, lalu bola-bola cokelat itu, selanjutnya kue krim itu, dan juga… _kamu_. Aaaah!"

Harley nampak tak senang, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Itu buruk."

Mata Lolita berbinar—akhirnya, setelah 39 gombalan, ini adalah yang pertama dibalas dengan senyum. Ia sudah buntu ide. "Ah, maaf. Tapi apa standar yang kau miliki untuk dikatakan _bagus_? Karena aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Entah." Balasnya. "Kalau aku mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu, aku akan tahu."

Keduanya tersenyum seribu arti pada satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	30. gusion, alucard

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 30:** chartreuse; gusion/alucard; alucard/any (mainly zilong/alucard) [fem!alucard, modern au.] – 28 maret 2017

 **sinopsis:** bahkan aurora pun akan dengan senang hati berlutut di hadapan alucard, dan membiarkan gadis itu menendangi wajahnya—setelah itu aurora akan mengucapkan terima kasih

 **note:** request terakhir. well well well; dari crossdressing sampai genderbend.

 **note2:** ga bisa nyari nama yang kesannya feminim untuk alucard (mikir nama 'alice' karena kemungkinan dirinya akan dipanggil ali, tapi meh alu juga neuter; maaf kalau aneh.)

.

* * *

.

"Orang yang seperti apa Alucard?"

Miya memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, kepalanya miring sedikit. Ia mengangkat bahunya, setelah nampak lama berpikir keras. "Aku tidak mengerti, maksudmu seperti apa… kepribadiannya…? Bukankah kalian teman sejak kecil?"

"Bukan, maksudku—kau pernah berpacaran dengannya, jadi—"

"Oh! Maksudmu itu!" ia menyikut Gusion dengan jahil, ada seringai penuh arti yang menghiasi wajahnya yang semula polos. "Ia oke, kurasa. Pacar idaman semua orang, aku saja tak pernah menduga-duga akan tidur dengan sesama perempuan—ah, tapi kau tahu favoritku?"

Gusion menurunkan notes-nya dan memandang Miya tepat di mata. "Apa?"

Temannya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Gusion, lalu membisikkan, "Ia membiarkanku meremas dadanya tiap pagi sampai wajahnya merah padam."

Pemuda itu merona sedikit, berdehem keras. "Aah, kuharap kau diberkati dengan pemandangan yang sama sepertiku, Gusion. Sayang sekali kita sudah putus—aku benar-benar merindukan ekspresi kalap itu."

Miya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum pada Gusion. "Semoga beruntung!"

* * *

"Orang seperti apa Alucard?—hm, mengapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Gusion melirik Roger sedikit, malu-malu—ia tahu bertanya pada guru bukanlah ide bagus, tapi dengan rumor yang beredar beberapa bulan lalu… mungkin ada kebenaran di balik rumor itu. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan Alucard berpacaran dengan Roger, guru olahraganya.

(Saat ditanyai Alucard hanya tertawa, "Aku mungkin berpacaran dengannya, mungkin juga tidak. Kau tak boleh tahu.")

"Ku-kupikir…." Ah, ia harus terdengar yakin untuk mengapus kecurigaan. " _Aku tahu_ … rumor itu benar…?"

Gurunya mendengus, ia melangkah mendekati pintu—ah, sudah Gusion duga, ia akan ditinggalkan menggantung lagi.

Pintunya lantas ditutup rapat. Gusion heran.

"Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan lagi, kurasa— _rumor itu benar_." Ujarnya cepat, dengan volume kecil. "Kami sudah mengakhiri hubungan—tidak ada hubungan apa-apa juga sih, kurasa anak itu menerima pernyataanku karena ia kasihan padaku."

"Kurasa Alucard menerima pernyataan cinta yang diutarakan padanya _selalu_ karena ia merasa kasihan, atau karena tidak tahu cara menolak mereka dengan halus." Ucap Gusion. Roger membuang muka, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, rombongan. Mereka tak mengeluarkan suara.

Roger memijit keningnya. "Ia orang yang berantakan." Katanya. "Ia tak pernah sisiran, bedakan, ataupun sekedar merawat diri sendiri." Gusion pelan-pelan menulis—ia sudah tahu tentang ini. Teman sepermainannya adalah orang yang berantakan, itu bukan berita baru. "Ia tidak suka air, katanya ia pikir di kehidupannya yang dulu ia adalah kucing."

"Maaf, tapi… apa?" itu informasi baru yang sangat memalukan. Alucard… plis.

"Kau mendengar yang kukatakan. Aku tak akan ulang. Pergi dari sini."

* * *

"Orang yang seperti apa Alucard?"

Gusion mengangguk, Aurora mengesampingkan cerutunya. "Baik?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu—aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman." _to-the-point._

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena ia tak memiliki pekerjaan, ia menguntit pujaan hatinya dan—terkejut saat melihat Alucard mengantam bibirnya pada milik wanita bangsawan itu. Wanita itu nampak terkejut namun kembali mencium gadis yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya.

"Kau. Tidak. Seharusnya. Melihat. Itu." katanya, tajam, mulutnya berbicara dengan aura gelap.

"A-aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun—tenang, rahasia ini aman." _Kecuali kalau kau tak mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar, jalang sialan._ Ia masih pahit bukan menjadi yang pertama untuk Alucard.

Aurora mendengus, ia menyilangkan kakinya, mulai gelisah, ia mulai berbisik, "Aku mengajaknya untuk tidur denganku."

Gusion menulis—ah, berapa banyak yang telah kau tiduri, Alucard? Berapa banyak ciuman orang lain yang sudah menyentuhmu?

"Ia menolak."

 _Tunggu._

Ada senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibir wanita yang katanya memiliki hati sedingin es. "Ia bilang, ia ingin menyimpan momennya untuk orang yang spesial."

Gusion pikir ia akan bertanya kembali ke Miya.

* * *

"Ah, kami hanya _tidur bersama_ ; ia membiarkanku menyentuh tubuhnya karena tanganku dingin kalau malam hari."

….

"Ia masih perawan, jangan khawatir."

Miya tertawa keras-keras saat melihat Gusion memerah. "Aah, tenang—mari, kuberitahu rahasia lainnya." ia melangkah mendekati Gusion, yang benar-benar tak ingin mendengar apapun dari Miya. Ia ingin narasumber lain. "Ia suka kalau kepalanya dibelai. Ia jauh lebih suka pegangan tangan daripada ciuman panjang."

Dalam hati, mungkin, Gusion mencatat—beruntung kali ini Miya tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Oh—dan ia ileran kalau bangun tidur— _seluas lautan_."

Tarik kembali pernyataan itu.

* * *

"Orang yang seperti apa… tunggu—kenapa kau tanya aku?!"

Gusion mengangkat tangannya—ia tahu preman pasar ini sempat berpacaran dengan Alucard selama tiga minggu saat awal mereka masuk sekolah. Ia tak begitu menyukai orang ini, kakak kelasnya yang terlihat seperti pembunuh berantai; Martis.

"Aku hanya… penasaran." _kudengar kau menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Alucard putus denganmu. Haha._

"Bocah sia—oke, oke, dengar, bung, kawan, aku tahu kau dan Alucard sangat dekat." Mendadak mulut preman pasarnya berubah menjadi halus. "Bisakah kau bilang padanya kalau aku merindukan nyanyiannya?"

Alucard… bernyanyi?

Seumur-umur Gusion bahkan tak pernah mendengar gadis itu bersenandung.

"Oh, ia bernyanyi, tentu, seperti malaikat— _meminta_ _lebih_ saat aku menggerayangi tubuh seksi—"

Gusion melempari orang mesum itu dengan vas bunga di meja guru. "Pantas saja ia putus dan tak ingin bicara lagi denganmu, hidung belang. Mati sana."

 _Lancang sekali!  
_

* * *

Gusion menghela napas. Itu berakhir dengan epik.

Sudah pukul delapan—Alucard mungkin akan keluar sebentar lagi. Menjadi panitia _event_ sekolah memang meresahkan. Ia menunggu di gerbang sekolah, lampu yang menerangi bersinar remang-remang dan ada laron yang mengampiri terang remang itu.

Ia membuka catatannya, melihat apa yang dikatakan orang tentang Alucard dan strategi apa yang mereka tawarkan—tentang apa yang Alucard sukai dan apa yang tidak disukai dalam menjalin hubungan.

Ia larut dalam pikirannya, strategi untuk mendapatkan hati teman sepermainannya—sampai-sampai tak menyadari, Alucard melangkah keluar menggandeng seorang pemuda lain. Pemuda itu menghentikan teman perempuannya yang siap tancap gas untuk mendatangi Gusion. Ia mengelus surai panjang Alucard yang sudah berminyak dan lepek, lalu mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, lalu mengecupnya di pipi sebelum menjeritkan nama Gusion.

"Dadah, Zilong." adalah salam perpisahannya. "Aku sangat senang hari ini, terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

[end.]


	31. end

hatimu, dalam tangan ini

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **chapter 31:** solstice; any/any – 31 maret 2018.

 **sinopsis:** ah, kata-kataku tak akan sampai padanya.

 **note:** terima kasih atas dukungan, kritik, dan sarannya! saya sangat mengapresiasi semuanya:* maaf kalo requestnya ga selalu saya tulis, sebenernya ini awalnya saya buat untuk menampung pair-pair yang jarang ketemu/diungkit (kayak argus/zhask, moskov/alice, tapi yah:^)

 **note2:** AWALNYA ini untuk guilty ship saya, aurora/odette. tapi saya tiba-tiba sadar, masih banyak pair di luar sana yang belom dapet jatah.

.

* * *

.

Jemari kami bertaut.

Kupikir, ini adalah momennya. Wajahnya berbinar saat menyaksikan terbenamnya matahari, beberapa bulan yang lalu—saat ini matanya berkaca, kesilauan menghadapi lembayung yang mewarnai langit dengan gradasi warna yang mencuri atensinya. Kesilauan, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memandang. Terhipnotis.

Aku menariknya ke tempat yang teduh dan menawarkan sedikit privasi. Ia tak melawan, namun matanya terus terpaku pada pemandangan itu. Aku mengecup bibirnya—wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia memukuliku, tapi aku hanya tertawa.

"Makanya perhatiin aku juga, kek." Bilangku padanya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau kamu secakep itu sih, aku ga akan capek ngeliatin kamu."

Selanjutnya kami tertawa. Aku tertawa gugup, semoga ia tidak menyadarinya. Di tanganku adalah sebuah kotak merah beludru berisi cincin—aku ingin memberikannya, sebagai hadiah. Sebuah janji, komitmen. Seluruh perasaanku untuknya berada di dalam kotak kecil ini.

Hatiku sudah mantap, untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya, selama tiga bulan belakangan. Langkah kakiku tak gentar mengejar punggungnya yang berlari menyusuri padang rumput besar ini.

Namun saat ia berhenti dan menorehkan senyum itu… lidahku terasa kelu.

Bagaimana kalau aku gagal dan mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan? Bagaimana kalau ia menolakku? Bagaimana kalau ia tak menyukaiku sampai sejauh itu? Bagaimana kalau aku tak pantas untuknya? Bagaimana kalau ia—

Ia terlalu baik untukku.

Ia tertawa. Lepas, bebas, seperti burung yang pertama kali dibebaskan dari sangkar emasnya. Melambung tinggi ke angkasa raya. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Ia melemparkan rerumputan yang ia genggam di tangannya ke wajahku. Aku meludah, main-main, agak jijik. Takut-takut sisaan rerumputan masuk ke mulutku. "Kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tak berani menatapnya, membuatnya mendekat. "Ayo, bilang saja."

Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku, lalu aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia berbaring di atas rumput hijau. Matanya memandangku dengan penuh keingintahuan. Pelan-pelan aku menyodorkan kotak itu di depan wajahnya. Mataku masih kupakai untuk tidak menatap wajahnya, terlalu malu, tidak berani.

Matanya berbinar—ah, sial.

Dilihat dengan tatapan itu, kata-kataku tak bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Tapi semoga perasaan ini sampai padanya.

Aku menarik napas, dan kubilang padanya….

.

* * *

.

[end.]

 _(terima kasih telah membaca!)_


End file.
